KOTOR 2: An Unofficial Novel
by threadcount
Summary: A rough novelization of the events from KOTOR 2. A more fleshed-out version of the story, with in-game dialogue and restored content additions thrown in. Rated M for language, Atton/Exile stuff, and some violence. Read and review!
1. Waking in Peragus

_Author's Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction using Star Wars, trademarked by George Lucas. I don't own anything here- not KOTOR II, not Star Wars, not the characters, and this work is purely for entertainment and not for financial purposes._

_This is an unofficial, rough novelization of the events at the beginning of Knights of the Old Republic II, using a LSF Exile. Reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

WARNING… WARNING…WARNING…WARNING

Dark brows furrowed at the repeated sound clip, the first time any movement had occurred in weeks. The body of a girl floating in a tank finally shifted, cautiously, uncertain of her surroundings. The sudden impact of light in the room caused her eyes to squint as they opened.

Plain white walls. All she could hear was the sound of the computer intercom. There was the sickly bay-smell sitting in the air, and bodies floating in tanks next to her, but they were asleep. Or dead.

She blinked once, twice, deep brown eyes finally adjusting as she checked her peripheral vision. _I was on a ship I think…trying to get somewhere…something bad happened…_

Abruptly her cell shut off, and the aerodynamics discontinued. She landed on tender feet unused for far too long, and her entire body snapped into combat mode, each muscle tensed, waiting. When nothing came through the doors, she quickly put a hand over her abdomen. She'd tried to channel it, but the Ache was returning now.

_Right. It's gone, and I was called the Exile because of it. What was my name…?_

Slowly stepping out of the tank, she turned to look up at the inscription. **Avery Kess.**

_Avery. Sounds familiar I guess._

Her eyes flicked over to the body floating in the neighboring cell. Dead, she was certain. As she looked over at each other inhabitant, she marveled. How could she have been the only one who survived?

Turning, she deftly hit the lock on the mechanism at the far end of the room and opened the doors. She had to get out of here and find out what happened. She knew, or vaguely remembered, that something terrible had occurred. She needed to get out now.

She spent a while winding down empty, unnaturally silent hallways, picking up a vibroblade on the way just in case. As she passed down another hall, she noticed a holotape on the desk inside. It was labled as the doctor's tape in the Peragus Mining Faculty. After studying it, she shook her head. It appeared that someone had injected lethal doses of poison into every cell in the bay, but someone like her would be able to resist the amount, and her alone.

So someone knew what she was.

* * *

He needed water, badly. He needed to sleep, he needed food, he needed to get out of here…

He'd been standing in this prison cell for three days, waiting, listening to the shouts, gunfire, and explosions outside of the small jail room. His was beginning to assume that everyone outside had died. He had two options. Either he would spend a long, long time in the cell, until somebody opened the door and let him out, or he'd spend a long, long time in the cell and starve to death. He hoped it was the first option. He had something to live for, he just hadn't figured out what yet.

A clanking sound issued from outside, the first thing he'd heard in seventy-two hours. His head jerked up. A droid was attacking somebody, so if that somebody won the fight, maybe he'd get lucky.

The hoped-for sound of the droid self-destructing went off, and then silence. He strained as hard as he could until he heard the faint noise of keys clicking on a computer. A human!

He opened his mouth to shout, but then his jaws closed quickly. What if it was some crazy Jedi who would get into his head? He'd rather starve in this miserable cell than become a slave.

Footsteps were coming closer. He swallowed hard. Not knowing what to expect, he rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. The doors swung open.

In walked a female, no mistake about it. In the few seconds he had as she approached, he evaluated her. Kinda short, a bit curvy, athletic. He could tell, since all she wore was a brown underwear ensemble. She had long, almost-black hair, brown eyes. His eyes flitted down to her waist. No holster, no lightsaber. She wasn't Jedi. Instead, she was gorgeous.

Before he could hold his tongue, he smirked and blurted out, "Niiiice outfit. What, those miners change regulation uniform again? This is a welcome shift…"

She was close enough now he could see her better. Thick, black lashes surrounded those eyes as she blinked at his statement. Ignoring the comment, she said smoothly, "Who are you?"

"Atton," he said quickly, easily. "Atton Rand."

"What are you doing in there?"

He proceeded to tell her of his plight, hoping she'd be kind enough to let him out, and he had to update her on events that everyone knew about: specifically Revan. She was out of sync with the current world. As long as she'd let him out, he'd tell her anything, regardless of how weird the questions were.

Finally, she told him she'd let him out if he helped her leave. Since he a) didn't have other options, b) needed to escape the ship, and c) was lucky enough that his rescuer was the most fine-looking creature he'd ever been associated with, he had no trouble accepting.

As he finally stepped out of that cell, she flicked her vibroblade and walked out. Admiring the delightful view, Atton gladly followed.

"What's your name?" he asked as they walked up to the main console.

She paused for a second, and then said with a bit of difficulty, "Avery Kess."

"Avery? Isn't that a guy's name?"

Her eyes narrowed, but not in frustration. She was thinking. "I was named after a male. The one who sired me, perhaps."

"'Male who sired you?'" he quoted. "What kind of talk is that? You mean your dad?"

"Never had a dad," she replied in that same uncertain tone. "No family."

"What do you-" He was cut off as the girl hit a transmission button on the console to see the last logs.

What a wonderful first impression he managed. He was gonna go far with this one.

* * *

_Find cryptic old woman in morgue who is still alive, done. Find out that a division occurred between the inhabitants of the mine because someone like me was in the place and they ended up killing each other, done. Discover there is a droid systematically slaughtering everyone in the mine, done. What a peaceful place I ended up in._

"Can you hear me on here?" Atton's static-fused voice came over her headset, jarring her out of her mental checklist.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Okay I can help you out here as much as I can, but if I get too annoying let me know and I'll quit."

"Right. Oh, hey, what's this?"

"What?"

"It looks like I've found one of the miner's old uniforms. This should suffice until I find something more decent."

"Dammit!" A pause. Then, "Good. Er, good. You shouldn't be running around in your underwear anyway. It's distracting. Er, to the droids. I mean."

A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, and then she stopped, surprised. A smile? How could she, when she felt that gap inside? She was thinking of other things here, processing information, carrying all the traits she used to...just without that link.

The momentary pause cost her dearly. She felt the gap again, gnawing at her. Closing her eyes, she forced her body into the strange, ethereal calm that dulled the wind through the hole. She was dead to the universe: empty, disconnected; she was nothing but shallow senses of touch and hearing and smell. But it was all she had left.

* * *

Sulfur pored through the doors Avery rushed through, the metal crashing behind her as she rolled onto the cool, clean floor of the office. Atton's head jerked around to see her for the first time in hours. As she stood and brushed off her uniform in quick, jerky movements, he couldn't help but sigh, disgusted with himself. Even in an ugly miner's uniform, covered head to toe in soot, dirty, overly warm and smelling of burnt droid, she was beautiful. Her brown eyes were a tawny caramel peering amidst black dust as she stood in front of him.

"Done," she declared. She mostly talked in one or two-syllable sentences, he noticed.

"Awesome. Now we just need to do ninety more things before we can get out of here. What did you find out?"

Her lips parted, and her melodic voice gently lilted along. "I arrived at the conclusion that there's a highly trained assassin droid, an HK-50 model, who systematically poisoned or shot every one of the residents here in order to take care of a ship, the Ebon Hawk, and the passengers inside. He's on his way here soon, likely to kill us, so I suggest we stay alert and you find a blaster. Once we destroy him, I can get the docking codes to the ship that just landed; we can board it, get the star map, find this 'Ebon Hawk' and exit the area. What do you think?"

Atton, for a second, forgot how to speak.

She paused, waited, and finally probed him quietly. "Atton?"

Tearing his gaze away from her mouth, he cleared his throat. He missed the one-word sentences. Her voice was distracting. "Uh, no, it sounds like a suicide mission to me. Wandering into that ship and just picking up the star map like it's a delivery? No way. Who knows what's in there, and who knows what happened inside? Especially since no one is answering on the comm link."

"We're going to find out, since I don't see another way."

"Yeah, by all means," he said as she walked past him to the computer, "ignore any rhetorical questions I had and dismiss my worry to tell me we're doin' it anyway."

"Okay," she replied, her fingers rushing over the buttons on the console.

He sighed again, although this time out of frustration. Before he could think of anything witty to fire back at her, a figure in a brown hooded cloak walked up the length of the long room. As it got closer, he was amazed. This "woman" could have been three million years old and he wouldn't have been surprised. She had wrinkle upon wrinkle holding up her saggy face, giant bags under eyes he couldn't quite see.

"You," the old woman croaked out at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"A pleasure to meet you too," he countered with distaste. _Sounds like a dying bullfrog…_

"Atton, this is Kreia, a Jedi who apparently saved me."

"Jedi? Saved? JEDI?" he shouted. "No way! You can't-"

"She," Kreia cackled, "is a Jedi as well. Why are you so upset?"

Atton stopped, started, stopped again. He stared at the girl open-mouthed for a moment, then, "She can't be. She hasn't dug into my brain, she's not wearing robes, and she doesn't even have a lightsaber!"

Avery dropped her eyes and brought them back up to his face without speaking. Kreia's thin lips curled upwards. "She's had a…difficult time of it. The Force has been stripped from her by the Jedi Council itself, her lightsaber taken from her, and she was removed from the Order."

"What? That isn't possible. I've never heard of a Jedi losing the Force. Don't they need it to breathe or whatever? How are you not dead? And why did the Council do that to you?"

Her jaw set, and she shook her head. "Don't know."

"You don't know," Atton repeated in disbelief.

"I can't remember much. It's coming back, but too slowly for any real memories."

"She is called the Exile," Kreia said almost smugly, "because she is the only Jedi who was removed from the Order, and the Force along with it, and still survived."

"Wait. How do you know more about her than she knows herself?"

"Statement: Ah, there you are Exile. I specifically recall telling you to stay put and wait for help. But you didn't."

"The HK-50," Avery interrupted curtly as the robot armed itself. "We should destroy it and get to the Harbinger."

Avery ordered them with the voice of a natural leader, and the other two followed her without question.

* * *

Breath held and fists clenched over weapons, the three were met with emptiness in the Harbinger. The hallway was silent: no voices or steps or even machines. Avery breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and listened, but it was no use. She couldn't sense life without the Force.

Kreia's voice was in her head. "_Blood, bodies. There was a presence here that adheres to the Dark side, and he would have attempted to kill you."_

Avery made no outer indication of her understanding; she just stepped forward with the old woman.

"Avery," Atton called to her. She started. His voice saying her name sounded foreign to her ears. She turned to see that he hadn't moved.

"You stall us," Kreia snapped.

It seemed his patience lost the battle. "Could I speak to her for just a second, just _one_, without you interrupting? I said her name. Not yours."

Outraged, Kreia's wrinkled mouth opened, but before she spoke, Avery interjected. "Go on and scout out the area. We'll be there in a moment."

Kreia turned away and stalked off in a huff. Atton rolled his eyes and then rested them on the Exile. Kreia wasn't far enough away, so he had an excuse to move close to her. "Listen," he murmured. "I've got a real bad feeling about this."

One sleek black brow rose. "About being on this ship?"

"Yeah. I have a sort of sixth sense about this kind of thing, and trust me, when I feel uneasy, bad stuff is about to happen. I think we should turn back."

He knew her answer through the look in her eyes before she spoke. "This is it. There aren't any other options. We'll just have to fight whatever's giving you that bad feeling."

"Look sweetie, this is pure survival instinct and it's kept my miserable little life intact for twenty six years. I'm just warning you, keep your guard up or I'll have to get everything together by myself, and it would take a lot longer."

An half-smile lit up her face. "Wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"No," he said cautiously, not wanting to end their almost-flirting. Or standing so close to her, either. There were small smudges of gray soot on her cheeks that had smeared from her fingers, and her dark hair was falling across her forehead. Way, way too attractive for her own good. "You're a Jedi," he teased quietly as his eyes searched her face. "Gotta remember to keep others first and all that."

She frowned. "What problem do you have with Jedi?"

"Nothing you need to discuss with me," he countered breezily, all traces of playfulness abruptly gone. "I didn't need a counseling session. I just wanted to tell you that you need to watch it from here on out."

Instead of questioning him further, she allowed him his privacy. "You going to stay in the facility?"

"Of course not. I have to make sure you don't blow the whole place up."

As they rounded the corner to catch up to Kreia, the old woman hissed slightly through her teeth. "Behind us."

They whirled around to see two Sith remove their cloaking devices and rush at them with electro-staffs. An old, familiar feeling burst to the surface in Avery and she countered an attack with her vibrosword in a millisecond. Pivoting on her feet, she swung sideways in what used to be a graceful, easy move and quickly slid the sword through one enemy. She hadn't fought like this in years, and the efficiency in her combat had greatly diminished. Too stiff. She had to build it back up again.

The other Sith immediately swung his weapon at her, and before Atton could fire his blaster, the Exile had ducked, reared back up and ran her sword through the attacker. As she stood looking down at the two corpses, she gritted her teeth. That tangy smell of human blood, the frenetic thump of her pulse, the slight ache in her fingers from gripping the hilt of her weapon too tightly, they were all so close, so familiar to her that the loss of the Force became more acute. She'd had the Force back then accommodating all those senses.

"Pretty impressive," Atton said behind her.

"It should be," Kreia stated as the three continued through the ship. "She used to be quite efficient. She could have taken down ten men, fifty: a hundred at a time in the past. She was a general."

"General? In the War?"

"Yes," Avery interjected; peeved at their discussion of her while she walked with them. "I was a general, at Malachor V."

There was a heavy, shocked silence in the air. He might have been there as well, or at least he knew about the place.

"And you lived," he said in a low voice. "How?"

She pressed her lips together as she walked. "I don't know. I only lived in a manner of speaking. But sometimes I wish I hadn't. Incoming."

By the time Kreia had pulled up her sword, Atton had shot a couple down and Avery had sliced through the other two before they were clearly visible. Opening the door at the end of the room, they stepped high over the pile of bodies and entered the cockpit.

Republic soldiers lay everywhere in mangled heaps. There was hardly room to walk, but the three carefully picked their way over to the console at the head of the ship. Atton quickly began downloading the star maps, his nerves clearly showing. "This is not good," he muttered as the file processed. "As soon as this clears we are out of here."

"Well pardon me, I was hoping we could explore around the lavatory for awhile," Avery replied sarcastically. "I'll protect you."

He resisted the urge to grin. Sarcasm. He hadn't expected that. It seemed she was loosening up a bit.

"Many this time," Kreia warned a second later.

Avery's vibrosword flipped out as she turned. "Keep watching it. As soon as it's done transferring, head back to the facility."

Atton nodded as Avery rushed out the doors on the other side of the cockpit, Kreia following behind. There was quite the wave of Sith this time, converging into one circle around the ex-Jedi and her mentor. As each one swung or shot, Avery followed in a slow, natural flow. Circle, duck, jump, slash. Turn, kick, slash, step. A run-through in the back, a quick cut across the throat, a plunge into a torso before jerking to avoid a blaster, and then she paused to catch her breath. It was coming a little easier, faster now. She would probably never be as good as she once was, but she hopefully could adjust enough to be competent.

"Very good," Kreia's voice creaked in approval. "You killed most of them. And you are correct. They are hunting you. For what purpose, I do not know, but we shall find out in due time. You are very important. Much more so than you know."

Avery was getting used to Kreia's malevolent, cryptic words, and knew that when she finished talking, no questions could be asked. The old woman would not clarify what she meant, and it was probably some test of patience. Regardless, the Exile had issues in the present to worry about.  
With a slash behind at the last Sith in the room, Avery rushed back into the cockpit to find Atton overrun with Sith. Rushing silently up to the group, she stabbed one and tossed Atton his blaster as his first ran out of energy.

"We have to get out of here. It's done but if I try to run for it-"

"I know," she shouted back as they continued swerving and dodging. "Did it get transferred?"

"Yeah, so if we can finally kill the billions of guys that showed up-"

Kreia sent a Sith reeling to slam back into the wall. "Go!"

They fled amidst shouts and blaster shots to head for the exit. As the door slammed shut, darkness blanketed the room they entered. There was no one around.

"See, this is bad," Atton said under his breath. "Whatever was making me nervous before, it's in here."


	2. Fleeing in Peragus

There was someone out there.

Avery peered across the silent, dark room past the hallway. She could just make out a figure a few rooms down, and dread coursed through her. To her shock, she could sense the Dark side of the Force in this man, pulling at the hole in her spirit. This was not another Sith pawn. As Avery made out his shape, he was walking toward them.

He? It? She heard Atton let out a low whistle behind her. The man-thing was grotesque, like he'd been cut to pieces and reattached. Angry red strips of skin highlighted one missing eye.

Kreia saw him as well, and drew out her vibroblade. She turned toward Atton and Avery. Her voice was firm. "This battle is mine alone. I am not defenseless." As was her way, she didn't elaborate, and began running toward the Sith.

"Wait!" Avery called. "What are you-"

"He cannot kill what he cannot see," Kreia called back, "and power has blinded him long ago. Run. I shall be along shortly."

As the door slammed behind her, the Exile and Atton looked at each other, unspeaking, and took off down the hall.

* * *

"We have to get to the main ion engine control," Avery panted. "If we can activate an engine maintenance procedure-"

"Right, right," Atton finished for her. "Just run, in case that nasty-lookin' guy is a good sprinter. We'll worry about that later."

They were rushing through maintenance hallways with blood-red walls, and Avery suddenly saw a white stand.

"The control panel!" she shouted as Atton bashed into her. They toppled onto the floor, and Atton pulled her back up in embarrassment. "Yeesh. Warn me the next time you go from a sprint to a dead halt."

As Avery fiddled with the controls, Atton heard the rush as a hatch opened. He frowned as the girl began to leave the room. "Tell me you're joking," he complained at her retreating back. "We are not going to cross back into the Peragus facility through the fuel line- that's crazy!"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Atton, you need to trust me. Come on."

Her almost-flirting tone was back, and it seemed he was powerless against it. He relented way too early. "Alright…but I know I'm going to regret this."

She smiled and began to walk away again. Before he could think of something to say, the girl stopped in a dead halt, and began to scream.

"Avery!" He was rushing up to her as she crumpled to the ground in agony. "W-what's wrong? Are you-"

Avery managed to choke her screams back, but she rocked on her knees, clutching her hand. Atton was pressing her to him as hard as he could, practically suffocating her and utterly misunderstanding what was happening.

"Dammit, come on, Kess! Just hold on! It's only a little farther! Don't give up on me now!"

If she hadn't been in such agony, it might have been funny. But blessedly, the pain was fading now, and eventually she could speak.

"Atton, lemme go." Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

He instantly released her and peered into her face. "What happened to you?"

"Kreia. I think she was wounded, badly."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I think," Avery said slowly, carefully, "I felt it through…the Force."

"Look," he replied sternly, "if she's in pain, then that pain's buying us time we can't afford to waste. Especially," he added, "if sleeps-with-vibroblades gets tired of playing with her and decides to use us for practice next."

"Alright," Avery relented, standing with difficulty. "Let's go."

"Dee…reet!"

"What is _that_ thing?"

"It's T3! Hey there!" Avery jogged down the pipe the two were in toward a clunky white droid with an air of familiarity. She began to speak with it like they were old friends. Atton shook his head. This woman _would _manage to be buddies with a droid.

"T3 will be joining us," Avery called over her shoulder as she and the droid continued up the pipe. "He- er, it- says it can crack the computer to get us to the hangar."

The droid squawked at her and shone a light on a container near the exit, and Atton caught up as Avery triumphantly pulled a clunky part out. "Here's the hangar's control conduit. Now we can definitely get out. At least, as long as we can survive the normal Sith, droids, crazy evil HK robots, super powerful cut up Sith…"

"Oh don't worry," Atton replied sarcastically. "We have a droid. We'll be safe."

T3 'looked' up at him, and Atton could swear it was miffed. It had to be the lack of sleep Atton had or something. He was going nuts. Droids couldn't be offended.

The Exile had her ear to the door. "From here on out, it's going to just be a long firefight to the Ebon Hawk. I suggest we don't get pinned down and hurry to the hangar."

The door opened, and sure enough, a group of three droids immediately began firing. Atton and the Exile took cover behind the doorjamb, while T3 whooped and sent out three ion-powered shots, destroying the droids in a matter of seconds.

As the two humans moved out of cover, Avery's eyebrow rose and she smirked at Atton. "We have a droid. We'll be safe, right?"

He just hung his head and walked out in shame, awkwardly allowing T3 to go first past the piles of smoking scrap metal.

* * *

The party was at the point where Avery could sense what was coming up in the next room, and T3 made short work of it. Finally, they were entering the spacious hangar with the Ebon Hawk gleaming like a beacon for freedom.

"Uh oh. Sith incoming. Lots."

Atton prepped his blaster and glanced at her. "How are you doing that?"

"Umm, the Force I think. Feels like it's coming back a bit."

"Ah," Atton said pleasantly as Sith swarmed the room. He shot at the first to lead the charge. "Well good for you."

"Thank you," Avery politely replied as she ducked and stabbed a Sith through the stomach. "It feels rather faint, but it's nice to have it back."

"I can imagine." Atton shot a Sith through the weak spot in the armor between the eyes and kicked his body aside. "I think we should head into the ship now."

"I concur." Avery grunted as a Sith drove the full force of his vibroblade onto hers. "What say you pull us out and I man the-ooof-" she shoved the Sith back and sliced into the armor at his neck. "-the turrets to take care of some of this?"

"Excellent idea." Another Sith was shot from the balcony and tumbled to the floor below as Atton opened the hatch. "Shall we?"

The three rushed in, and as Avery gleefully exterminated the rest of the crowded hangar, Atton raced the Ebon Hawk out into space. _Finally._ Avery breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first quiet she'd encountered in a while that wasn't ominous. _We're out._

* * *

They had forgotten, however, about the Harbinger.

"Oh great," Atton roared as a shot fired and hit an asteroid near them. The asteroid exploded, rocking the ship. "If they hit us, we're dead! But if they keep missing us, we're dead! _That's_ great odds!"

"Can we jump to hyperspace?" Avery tried to call out above the din of the explosions.

"Not with all these asteroids around us. We'd enter hyperspace in pieces. We have to clear that field first. Now either they hit us and destroy us, or they hit an asteroid and make the whole field go nova."

"Fire on the asteroids- maybe the explosion will destroy them!"

"Dwoo," T3 chirped beside her.

"I know the facility will be destroyed, but nobody was alive on it anyway. Besides," she continued as the ship pitched again, "we need to get out of here alive and this is the easiest way."

Atton simply nodded. "Hold on! This is going to get a little rocky."

By the time the Ebon Hawk had finally hit hyperspace, the party was exhausted and Atton was peeved. "So," he said acidly, "now that we've just killed a planet, maybe one of you can tell me what's going on. Because between assassin droids, a Sith Lord that looks like he sleeps with vibroblades, and being target practice for a Republic warship, I was better off in my cell."

"The Republic warship was the Harbinger. It was seized on its way to Telos by the Sith - they sought you, Jedi."

Avery looked over at Kreia in surprise. "Why are these Sith looking for me?"

"Because you are the last of the Jedi. Once you are dead, then they have won."

"But I'm just an exi-"

"Exile or not- the Sith believe you to be a Jedi Knight, and that is all that matters."

"But," Avery started again, "the last of the Jedi? That can't be true. And the Jedi Order can't be gone!"

"The Jedi Civil War destroyed the Jedi. By the War's end, barely a hundred Jedi remained. Many fell in battle…and many more were seduced by Revan's teachings."

Avery's eyes dropped abruptly, and Kreia paused knowingly. "In fact, the Jedi Academy on Dantooine is nothing more than a crater that echoes with the ghosts of dead Jedi. And the Jedi Temple on Coruscant lies empty. The waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains have fallen still, in reverence for the fallen Jedi…and those now lost."

Avery looked up sadly. "Then, if there are any survivors left, we need to warn them."

"Perhaps," the old woman countered, "but they are Jedi no longer. If the Sith have not already slain them, then they will not help you, nor can you help them."

Exasperated, Avery blew out a breath. "Well then how do we stop the Sith?"

"That... is not an easy question to answer. This threat is greater than you know... and I do not believe it is a battle that can be fought."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Look - enough with the "we," already-" Atton interjected.

"-We cannot hope to triumph against them alone. To stop them, you will need weapons, allies, and... a teacher. In the end, I fear it may not be enough."

Avery ran a hand through her black hair, looking more tired than she had since she'd woken up. Kreia shifted. "You fought in the Madalorian Wars, and it cost you everything. Are you willing to sacrifice as much again?"

She looked Kreia dead in the eye. "The Madalorian Wars were my choice."

"You are not listening to me. This is not like any field of battle you have ever fought in. Think carefully on your choice. If you choose to fight, if you choose war, it is a path few turn from once the first steps are taken. It carries with it a terrible price. And in the end, you may find you have nothing left to sacrifice."

"I turned away from war once, I can do it again."

"Pah, like so many Jedi, you hear, but you do not listen. You have much to learn."

Avery was frowning, but she was thoughtful. Kreia began to walk away. "We have spoken enough, and my wound pains me. If you have other questions, find me in the crew quarters…there we will speak more."

"Hey, don't stop your long, boring rants on my account," Atton said, his voice dripping with honey. "I was just getting sleepy-eyed."

Her voice began to fade as she continued down the hall. "Also, in private, we will be mercifully free from the opinions of imbeciles and fools."

Atton tapped Avery's shoulder until she faced him, and to her great surprise, he prompted, "Look, uh, not that I care or anything, but you might want to go check on our passenger- especially with that hand of hers."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Avery replied, eyebrows raised.

"I think she was barely keeping it together. I'm surprised she was able to stand with all of that pain rolling off her."

"What are you-"

"Come on, Avery. Are you kidding? If I were her, I'd be screaming like a stuck mynock."

He looked down at her. A grin had started at the corners of her full mouth, lighting up her dark eyes. He cleared his throat, rolled his shoulders, and corrected in a deeper tone, "W-well, I mean a very _strong_, very _manly_ mynock."

"Right. You're right. I should go check on her." She wasn't even trying to hide her amusement anymore. As she walked off, she heard him kick at a chair, which was followed by his muttered complaints when he stubbed his toe.

When she walked past the main room, Avery saw a sealed door with a low-level encryption. Out of sheer curiosity, she easily hacked it and braced herself.

A brown HK model was standing there. Reflexively, Avery reached for her belt before scolding herself for forgetting that there was no lightsaber there any longer. Additionally, the robot was utterly inactive.

"What on earth?" she murmured. Why would there be an old HK sealed away on the Hawk? Quite a few parts missing, too. Four, her trained eye told her. One being something that allowed it to speak...

"The vocabulator!" she exclaimed. "I figured there'd be a use for it!"

After installing it, she proudly surveyed her handiwork for a moment. _Not bad._ Then she inhaled sharply. "Oops. Kreia."

* * *

The old woman was resting, and Avery could just barely make out faint whispers of channeled Force soothing the pain. It made her automatically clutch at the Ache again.

She sat down in front of Kreia, waiting for a while. When nothing happened, Avery blurted out, "When you lost your hand…I felt it too."

"Goodness, don't you ever greet someone before you begin a conversation?" Kreia came out of her meditation. Avery said nothing, so the old woman answered her question. "That does not surprise me, any more than you hearing my thoughts when we were apart."

"A bond of some sort, I suppose," the Exile hummed. Then, "I've never heard of a link like this before, in holocrons or in the Jedi histories."

"I confess its nature eludes me as well. But the bond is strong, and its roots run deep. It seems the Force flows easily between us- when one of us manipulates the Force, the other is aided as well."

"When we were on Peragus, I could feel the Force again."

Kreia pressed her. "Indeed? And was it the same as before?"

"No. Much fainter. Like a…whisper at the edge of hearing." There was a plea for hope in her dark eyes as she looked at the old woman.

"If my suspicions are correct, perhaps the damage the Jedi Council did was not as permanent as they thought. It is not an easy thing, to cut one off from the Force."

Pure joy lit her expression, and she hugged herself. "How can it be fixed?"

"Our link may have other consequences. Perhaps you can hear the Force again…distantly, through me. If so, then there is hope. I may be able to teach you, train you to feel the Force again."

Avery squeezed her knees to her chest even tighter. Kreia continued. "I offer to train you to become strong again, to know the ways of the Force, and to hear the Force sing within you as it once did."

The Exile lifted her chin slightly. "I would welcome whatever aid you offer. But…I had other questions."

"Ask, and I will answer."

Avery desperately wanted to fill in the gaps of her memory, and Kreia would do a far more thorough job than Atton. She pressed the old woman about the Mandalorian Wars, Malachor V, what occurred after the Wars, and especially about the fate of her beloved Master, Revan. When Kreia finally stopped, Avery asked her one last thing. "So what do we do now?"

"I do not know. The Sith struck more swiftly than I thought. And they will not stop until they have you in their grasp. If you fall, all the galaxy will echo it. For now, we are bound for Telos, and that is enough."

Avery nodded, a little shaky, and stood.

"I would see to that fool in the cockpit- and remind him of our destination," Kreia recommended. "I would not want him attempting to veer from Telos."

"He's not a fool," Avery objected. "But he does feel odd to me."

"He is a fool and an imbecile, his potential lies downwards, not up." The venom in her voice made Avery flinch. "Watch that one. His thoughts are slippery…I do not trust him and nor should you. Such a man serves himself first and his allies next."

Avery didn't say so out loud, but she didn't agree. Not about Atton serving himself first- that was likely true- but somehow, she sensed that all of Atton was definitely not on the surface. The only question was how deep his real self was buried.

* * *

He'd had a refreshing nap and quite the packaged dinner, but as Avery walked into the room, Atton scowled at the computer screen in front of him. Why did his stomach have to drop _every _time she was nearby? He refused to look up at her as she stood next to him. "How's our passenger? She still aging?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "For someone without much to say, she sure says a lot."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "to you maybe. I don't usually hear much beyond 'fool' and 'imbecile.' How old do you think she _is_? She may have been good-looking once, but it takes some hard living to make creases like that."

"Good-looking?" She was in disbelief. "Are you that desperate?"

"Hey," he said defensively, laughing, "I just got outta prison. If we had a decent navicomputer, trust me, we'd be dropping out of hyperspace into the Nar Shaddaa Red Sector right now."

That should show her. She had no idea how good he was with women, how well he could use his voice and hands to coax them into doing what he wanted. Back in Nar Shaddaa, he'd managed to entice any female of his choosing into situations that would probably send this delicate Jedi girl into a swoon. He wanted to prove (to her, of course,) that she wasn't special or particularly appealing to him- she was just another set of curves to enjoy.

Instead of sounding hurt or impressed, however, she just asked, "Are we still on course for Telos?"

"Like we have a choice? It's the only place Peragus had logged in their astrogation charts." He sighed. "If you thought Peragus was dead, then Telos is a dying world they're trying to breathe back to life. We should be there before too long. You can check our course on the galaxy map if you want- it's on the wall behind you."

He heard her walk over, and it was much easier to think and breathe and stuff when she wasn't standing so close. Must be the Jedi in her, causing problems in his physical processes. And while he was on that subject, despite his best efforts to keep quiet, he was unable to resist his curiosity. "So…what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't give me that. There were plenty of times back on Peragus where a lightsaber would have been helpful. So where's yours?"

She was so quiet for so long, he turned in his chair to look at her discreetly. Her dark head was bowed, eyes closed, with a tiny pinch between her brows. At last, she said in a small voice, "Exiles aren't allowed to keep their lightsabers."

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "I thought a Jedi was supposed to be married to their lightsaber. Guess I heard wrong. Were you a single hilt or one of those double-bladed Jedi?"

One long, pale finger ran down the space between screens, and she smiled wryly to herself. "Single hilt." A pause. Then, "I dual-wielded, though."

"Hnh. Figures. They weren't red, were they?"

"No." She shook her head, even though she didn't know he could see her. She sounded forlorn. "It's been so long I've forgotten the colors."

"I thought a Jedi and her blade couldn't be parted," he objected. "To lose it was like losing a part of yourself."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then her eyes narrowed. "You're awfully curious about this. Also seem to know a lot about a Jedi's intimate thoughts. Anything I should know?"

"Forget I said anything," he said curtly. "We've arrived."

As the four of them exited the Ebon Hawk, a voice came over the intercom. "**Attention- this is Citadel Station Bay Control, Dock Module 126. Please remain where you are. Lieutenant Dol Grenn will arrive shortly to meet you. That is all.**"

Atton groaned. "I don't like the sound of that. If they think we caused the explosion…"

A trio of officials were walking into the station, and Atton murmured into the Exile's ear. "Here comes the welcoming party. They may not know what happened, so don't blow it."

He noted with intense satisfaction that she lightly rubbed her upper arms as he moved away. He still had it, that ability to lure a female, regardless of how innocent the girl was.

"I'm Lieutenant Grenn, Telos Security Force. I'm under orders to take you into custody in regards to the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility. You will be placed under house arrest, and we will have to take your personal arms and armor until the completion of our inquiry. Do you understand?"

Atton's head bowed in defeat as the officials handcuffed them. "Aww shit. Tell me I'm not going to jail again."


	3. Corporations and Crashes

The house arrest was unfortunate, but brought all three humans desperately needed rest. For the Exile and Kreia, this essentially brought up a pattern of 1) sleep, 2) meditate, 3) eat, 4) sleep again. As she continued to be in the presence of the two of them, Avery was gradually feeding off their company. Kreia's force link was healing her Ache, and Atton somehow made her past easier to process. For just a little while as she meditated, she allowed herself to be cheerful. _I'm getting better._

Atton watched her smiling, lost in her thoughts. "Explain something to me," he said to Kreia.

"I have not the years required- or the desire to indulge you."

"If she served in the war…well, Jedi are supposed to be tough. Capable."

"Yes. And what are they without the Force? Take the greatest Jedi Knight, strip away the Force, and what remains? They rely on it, depend on it, more than they know. Watch as one tries to hold a blaster, as they try to hold a lightsaber, and you will see nothing more than a man, a child…or a woman."

"But to lose so much…I guess I didn't realize, really, how much they relied on it."

"Do not be surprised. In many ways, even you are more capable than a Jedi. You could survive where they could not simply because you do not hear the Force as they do. It is irony of a sort, and it is why I tolerate your presence now."

He sat down looking at Avery, and Kreia answered his unspoken thoughts. "She has been gone from war for some time. It is conflict that strengthens her, and isolation that weakens her, erodes her. She even turned away from war, did all that she could to forget it, and so the last piece clicks into place."

_What is she without the Force? S_he was fragile, that's what. Held together in spirit like that nasty Sith back on Peragus was held together in body. He'd never been around a Jedi like her before. Been, well, "around" Jedi for a long time, knew how they thought, what they could cope with, what they needed to survive, and yet here this girl was, still breathing and speaking and carrying the pain. In spite of the absence of her lightsaber and the Force- the two things he knew made a Jedi a Jedi- she was still enduring. _How? How does she have hope? I changed who- and what- I was when I was lost. She's not angry at the Jedi who exiled her; she's not despairing at the loss of her whole identity. Is it because she doesn't have any other option? She just…keeps going in spite of it all, as herself._

He had been sitting there, watching her as he reflected, and she opened her dark eyes and looked at him expectantly. As he jolted out of his thoughts, she smiled. "Can I help you?"

"No, no. I was just…I was looking at something else and- then there- I saw-" He scrambled up as the intercom began to beep.

"Wow you have great timing, thank you so much. What's up?"

"Caller Moza representing the Ithorian planet restoration interests on Telos."

"Sure, sure, send him in."

An Ithorian walked into the room soon after, large eyes blinking at the sides of his long, curved face. He bowed a little. "Thank you for seeing me. I come on behalf of Chodo Habat, our leader here."

Avery nodded encouragingly, so Moza continued. "Chodo felt you might be able to aid us. He bid me to tell you that if you could help heal Telos, it may be possible for him to heal you."

The Exile's lips parted, and she reflexively placed a hand over her stomach. "H-heal me? Completely?"

"I am sorry. I am unclear as to what Chodo meant by this. He says the echo he felt up on your arrival suggests that you, yourself, are damaged. He can feel the pain through the Force. Yet, I may have related it incorrectly."

Avery still hadn't moved, so Moza, puzzling over the curious behavior of humans, decided to finish up. "If this offer of mutual aid interests you, please go to the Ithorian compound in 082. Chodo would be most pleased to see you."

"Thank you," Avery replied as he left, slowly removing her hand from the Ache. _Completely healed…_

* * *

When Grenn informed the party that the inspection was finished and the blame was set on the Harbinger, the party held their relief until the officials had left. They were done with house arrest, but still stuck on Telos until the Republic ship was finished. Avery, however, had no problem with this. Her excitement over meeting Chodo was tangible.

She was less excited, however, to learn that the Ebon Hawk was stolen.

"GONE?" she shouted. "What do you mean GONE?"

"It seems the Ebon Hawk was transferred to Telos' surface instead of an impound dock. However, both the requester and the point of delivery are unknown."

The robot was utterly impassive as Avery fiercely dug her fingers into her temples. "Can I get my possessions back at least?"

The door was obligingly opened, and the three wearily geared up. "Fantastic. Now we get to fumble around on the surface of a dead planet to look for a stolen ship that nobody can find." Atton holstered his battered firearm as they left to explore the station. "Why don't we look for that Chodo guy for you, since we have virtually nothing else to do?"

"The Ithorian?" Avery's bad mood vanished as quickly as it had come on. "Yes, good idea."

They were expecting her, and Chodo greeted her warmly when she walked in. "Ah, it gladdens me that you came. I am Chodo Habat, leader of the Ithorians here. I am sorry to impose upon you, but there was an echo within the Force when you came. It is a subtle disturbance, unless one is actively listening for it. I suspected you were one of the remaining Jedi."  
Avery, as always, got right to the point. "Moza said you could heal me. What did he mean?"

Chodo sensed a desperate edge to her voice as she watched him. "The echo I felt upon your arrival was not a natural thing. It spoke of a great pain, not of the body, but of the spirit. It is as if you once felt the Force flow through you, then it was torn away, brutally and quickly. The echo comes from the hollows where it once flowed through you."

Avery nodded urgently, her hand settled on her abdomen, and Chodo bowed slightly. "It is a very unusual wound you carry. If you would permit me to examine you, perhaps I could help restore some of what was lost."

"Yes, yes of course-"

Kreia interrupted. "There is a price for this, is there not?"

The Ithorian relented. He explained that, in return for Avery's help in rebuilding the Restoration Project, he would heal her- a corporation called Czerka was a great obstruction in the efforts, and a stolen droid had to be recovered. She agreed readily, and the party left.

While they rounded the corner, Atton heard Moza speak, and he stopped to listen.

"-but the human: I could feel her suffering. Have you ever felt such an intensity before?"

"Only once before, as I walked along the surface of Telos."

"It is a planet's worth of pain. I do not know how she endures."

"It is because she has no choice," Chodo answered.

Avery checked behind her to see Atton beginning to walk again, and curiously, he tapped at his headpiece and muttered, "That's what _I _thought."

* * *

The docking bay was quiet, and the Ithorian escort was overjoyed to see capable help arrive. The official next to him looked queasy.

"Chodo Habat had said that another would arrive to help us. We-"

The droid jerked abruptly and cut in. "It seems we have some additional visitors."

The party whirled around, and Avery caught her breath. Five adept and well-armed humans were walking in, and without a word they began to attack.

Moving faster than anyone else, Avery's vibrosword rang out, and she drove it into the heart of one thug before he'd even had a chance to look at her. The next was prepared, and slashed directly toward her torso.

_Side block, parry, counter with forward thrust. Pull hilt up, slash vertically, drive IN. _The thug fell at her feet. As though a breeze had whistled over a void, she felt, rather than saw, Kreia send a piercing beam of the Force into another's mind; he clutched his head in agony before dropping.

The bay went quiet, and the Exile turned to see two bodies with smoking holes where blasters had dispatched them. She gave Atton a quick smile before the Ithorian, terrified and thankful, asked them to return the droid to Chodo.

"Looking good," Atton praised her as they walked back. "You're awfully quick for someone who's injured."

He'd expected her to be flattered, but her eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah, well, I used to be…a lot better. I used to be able to…" Her voice trailed off, and she seemed displeased with her own memories. Eventually, she came back to the present. "…well, used to be able to do some pretty impressive stuff. Not even half of what I was, now. I feel slow, and almost…naked."

Before Atton could make an innuendo of her previous sentence, they arrived to drop off the droid. He'd find another time though, he told himself. He'd never been one for missed opportunities.

* * *

_My persuasion skills are also certainly not what they used to be, _Avery thought in frustration as they left Slusk. _I hope Chodo finds the job more impressive than Slusk found my ability to leave the Ithorians be._

"You have returned safely! Did your meeting go well?"

Avery's mouth quirked. "Well, I convinced him to leave you alone."

"I sense that your meeting did not go peacefully. It saddens me greatly that blood was shed, it was not my intention to cause harm." The alien turned to pick something up. "Please accept this humble gift. It came from a lightsaber that belonged to a Jedi once of my herd."

Avery took it quickly, eagerly. It was an energy cell fixture- she was quite familiar with the piece. Her own lightsabers had been custom-built, each part carefully taken into account, and she'd had Revan over her shoulder pointing out benefits and disadvantages of each part. He made her memorize each aspect, how to widen the beam or make the light easier to track, which elements would assist with her greatest traits like her speed, ensured she didn't get frustrated with installation and jam a piece somewhere too harshly.

**"No, Avery, you can't just get irritated and try to force it into the crevice." Stern, know-it-all tone as usual. "Do you know the trouble I went to in order to get this type of crystal? If it chips, you'll get a nice stock lightsaber. I'll make sure it's a color you don't like, too."**

**"Why don't **_**you **_**do it, then, since apparently I'm too impatient? It's not as if, you know, I'm a **_**Jedi **_**or anything." She looks up, realizes the pouty tone in her voice, and whirls around to stare accusingly at Revan's smile. "Yes I sound like a child, okay? I just get so tired of these tiny pieces never fitting into the-"**

**"Yes, you do sound like a child. Your eagerness, your impatience to get something done or complete a puzzle, are problematic for being a great leader." He's not angry. His voice is careful, wise. "While they serve you in completing what you need to, you also must understand that missions may not go perfectly, puzzles may not be solved as quickly as you like, and pieces won't always fit the first time. You must allow others to have control every once in a while, and you must allow for mistakes. You'll not always be able to take care of everything yourself." He pulls the crystal out of her hand. "Now let me do it. Otherwise you'll tempt me into getting you a nice sickly yellow-colored weapon."**

My, he'd been bossy.

Smiling at the memory, she thanked the Ithorian profusely. Her memories were coming back, with long-missed details she'd been unable to grasp when she woke in Peragus. She was fond of any flashes of her old Master. _Now all we have to do is hack a couple of computers to take down an evil corporation and assist in restoring an entire planet. If only I had Revan over my shoulder for my life now._

* * *

Czerka was finished, finally, and the party was given the full benefit of supporting the Ithorians. "I have heard that the ship you arrived on is missing, hidden somewhere on Telos. I know one who could help you find it, and a means by which you could travel to him. When Citadel Station was developing the shield system it uses to protect the Restoration Zones, they worked with a Zabrak ex-military engineer named Bao Dur." Chodo saw the peculiar flash of recognition, faint, in the Exile's face as he continued. "If there is anyone who could locate your ship on Telos' surface, it is he. He is a friend, and may be trusted."

"Thanks, man," Atton said amiably as he and Kreia got up to leave. "You're supplying a shuttle to get us to the surface of the planet to recover our ship- in other words, supporting us in doing something totally illegal and encouraging us to be covert about it. Doesn't seem like it's normally your thing."

Chodo looked at the scoundrel for a moment before his translator made a semi-garbled mess of the odd things the human was saying. Avery hadn't budged, however.

"Before I leave, you said you would try to heal me," she insisted.

"Indeed. And I have not forgotten the promise that I made to you. When you stood before me, you opened my eyes to a hurt almost as great as the planet's. Your wound…I can feel the immensity of your loss. Yet I can feel that you are slowly regaining what you have lost, and that in time, you may fully heal."

Atton was surprised to see Avery trembling ever so slightly as Chodo spoke. She was so good at hiding what she felt; her desire to regain the Force and her fear she would never attain it again must have been even greater than Atton had believed.

"I think," Chodo said slowly, "I can help in your recovery, at least partially. I must admit, however, that even as the healer of my herd, I have never faced an injury such as this. I have walked in the growing restoration zones and felt the fullness of life, and perhaps that connection will help make you whole again. Now. Let us see what I can do."

Avery was speechless. She only watched him, her eyes dark pools, as he placed a coiled gray hand on her head. "Calm yourself," the Ithorian gurgled. "Come, walk the surface of the planet with me. In healing a planet, it is a matter of connections. As plants feed animals, and animals thrive and grow, life connects. Expands. The living web of the Force."

Atton, dazed, felt his feet on the dusty ground, heard the dead planet, silent and dry and empty. As Chodo spoke, it was slowly coming to life. Plants stretched high, animals were born, the soil grew rich. He shook his head to jar himself out of Avery's meditation. If even he was brought there, this Ithorian guy was _really _good. It was a little Light-sided for his usual taste, though.

He heard Avery breathe out, rushed and low, and Chodo stood. "There. It is not much, but I feel I have been somewhat successful."

Avery's eyes opened, she stood carefully, and she bowed her head. "T-thank you, Chodo Habat."

"Again, thank you, Avery Kess, and go with healing."

"Musta been some kind of trip, huh?" Atton asked as they headed into the dock. "You haven't spoken since we left."

"Oh," she replied in a faraway voice. Her hand was still on her abdomen.

"I always wondered, you know, how Light side Force stuff works. All you Jedi talk about connections and peace and light and everything…it's not really my taste, but after seeing all that, it looks like it could be a pretty nice atmosphere to hang out in all the time."

He heard Kreia huff behind him. "Indeed, you would believe that. However, all base lusts are impossible to carry along in that type of mindset."

"Ah. Well so much for that I guess. I'll never be a Jedi." He sighed dramatically.

Avery had barely acknowledged him when she stopped sharply. Atton could hear an Ithorian voice, as loud as he'd ever heard any of 'em, over her headset.

"Oh no, no…how did this happen?"

In a couple more seconds, Avery had pivoted on her heel and taken off back the way they came. Atton and Kreia were behind her by the time she was out of the dock.

"What happened?"  
"Moza…armed men killing them…they're holding Chodo-"

"Oh_ shit!_" Atton picked up his pace. "How-"

"Moza has the passkey," Avery said instantly. "Gotta save him then get Chodo. Arm that blaster while we run."

They burst into the compound fully armed. Avery instantly tossed a grenade into the front room, and three mercenaries flew into the walls. Another, hiding behind cover, fired at her, and she deftly caught the shot with her blade before Kreia had sent him to the floor from across the room.

An Ithorian, curled up behind the reception desk, pointed to the huge room at the end of the hall wordlessly.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry. _As the door opened, a merc charged at her, screaming, a vibrosword outstretched. Atton shot him dead between the eyes, and Avery neatly stuck the next before he aimed his blaster. "To the right!" she shouted.

Kreia sent the unfortunate soldier flying against the glass window while the last merc panicked and shot at Avery. He missed, and under a flurry of swings he was dead. Moza was up a couple of seconds later, shoving the passkey into Kreia's hands. "Chodo's aid, now, please!"

The team needed no more prompting. As they sprinted to the door they heard Chodo, alive. "-not do this! If you kill my herd, the planet will suffer and die, its people with it!"

"That's none of my concern," a male voice shot back. Avery closed her eyes for the briefest second, then turned to her team. "Four more in here. Three with swords. Atton?"

"Got it," he replied curtly. He didn't need explanation.

The door opened, and Avery flew in, slicing the throat of the female merc she knew had been standing by the entrance. Kreia crumpled the second female into a heap with the Force, and Atton swiftly rounded the corner and shot the man armed with a blaster. There was only the leader left.

"Want to do the honors, honey?" Atton asked callously, waving at him.

Avery glanced over, then shook her head. "Not worth the effort. Go ahead."

Atton did, with pleasure. The merc didn't have time to make a sound. Moza clambered in to see four corpses and his leader safe.

"You must go to the Telosian council, Moza," Chodo said at once. "Tell them what has happened here. They must stop Czerka."

"Yes, Chodo. I will do my best."

Avery knew that the Ithorian had nothing left to offer, but her actions gave her a strange, familiar feeling in the Ache. A sense of peace, a sense of connectedness with the order of the galaxy that had been restored, settled in her, and that was enough. Czerka, she realized, was a maker of chaos, and chaos was a distinct and favorite aspect of the Dark side. In finally ending it, with no motivation of reward, she felt herself heal just a little more.

* * *

On the way back to the dock, Kreia asked for a moment to sit. While she rested, Atton joined the Exile in watching out the window.

"You gonna miss it?" he asked.

"Oh, space, no. I feel claustrophobic in this station." She turned to smile at him, and he looked startled. "What?" she prompted.

"I'm not…there's something…"

He stepped even closer to her, studied her face carefully. She was uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but rebelliously forced herself to keep looking at him.

"Odd," he murmured. "I could almost swear your eyes have a silver outline. I'd never noticed it before."

She was nonchalant. "Oh. No, not usually. That just happens a lot when I channel the For-"

She stopped, her mouth dropped open, and then she looked at him with elation. "That hasn't happened since…well, before," she gushed. "I was too empty since I woke up so it must mean I'm getting filled! It must mean I'm healing!"

Atton could definitely see it now. Her eyes shone, her skin looked luminous…she almost had a glow about her. It must have been some Light side Jedi stuff; he'd seen it before. _None of the Jedi who were Light side looked this attractive with it in effect, however, _he thought with dismay. _Calm bearded men and robed old biddies don't exactly warn you about how a beautiful girl would look sporting the aftereffects of good deeds._

Avery had gone from happy to perplexed as Atton continued to look intently down at her face. Just as she was debating whether she should say something or just let him finish whatever he was up to, he gave her a small smile and backed away. Avery shook her head slightly when he walked off. It was times like this, she mused, that she really missed being able to see into someone's head. She didn't know what sort of things she'd find in Atton's, but it had to be better than the lack of any sense she got on the outside.

* * *

The shuttle taking them to Restoration Zone 0031 was too peaceful. Avery was on edge, waiting for something to go wrong; something had since she'd woken up in Peragus.

"Would you relax?" Atton asked as she looked out the window again. "No alien race is going to be under attack, no evil corporation is gonna try to undermine a restoration effort, and there are no evil HK robots after you."

"I don't…I can just sort of tell that something's off about this ride," Avery said halfheartedly, embarrassed. "If I had the Force in full swing, I would be much more certain about it, but I don't think this will end well."

"Avery. It's. A. Shuttle. Not a band of mercenaries, not a Sith monster. I'm a great pilot. This is just a nice little trip to the- dammit!"

A turret fired rapidly from the ground, and the shuttle pitched dangerously. Before anyone could react, the right wing was hit.

The alarms were deafening, and the three just had time to brace themselves before they hit one, then two ledges before smashing into the dirt with a sickening crunch.

* * *

She felt dry, so dry and so tired. How long had it been since she and the troops had rested? Malak would probably be furious at her if he realized she was sleeping- she was a commissioned general, not some foot soldier. She groggily opened her eyes and saw shoes tucked into blue overalls. _Overalls. Who wears overalls in war? Idiot needs armor, or robes._

As she raised her head to see the offending Zabrak, he crouched down and smiled. "Good to have you back, General."

She mumbled incoherently, which was stupid, since she needed to yell at this idiot to put the proper attire on. Why was he greeting her when he should be getting pants? She should stand up, to look tougher.

"Whoa!" Overalls Guy grabbed her upper arms as she reared up. "Easy now. You survived one spectacular crash. Lucky I was here to pull you and your friends out of that shuttle or you'd be more than a little crispy."

She eyed him apprehensively, his words taking their sweet time sinking in. Shuttle? Friends?

"But it's only fair," Overalls Guy continued. "I owe you more than one, General."

"What are you…talking about?" she asked, slowly and carefully. Each word barely made it past her sandpaper tongue.

"You must be in shock from the crash. Have to expect some long term memory loss from that. Too bad she's not a droid, huh?"

Something beeped at him, and Avery was truly frustrated now. The more this Zabrak spoke, the less sense he was making.

"We can't all be that lucky." He turned to her again, mildly amused at the aggravated expression on her face. "I'll humor you, General. I was one of the Iridonian mechanic corps that was at Malachor. Bao Dur?" He waited. Still nothing. "I can see how you'd forget me, being that I was the only one."

Her eyes widened with recognition, and she took a deep intake of breath. "Ohhh. Bao Dur. Sorry, I was-"

"We all went through some tough times after Malachor, and maybe we all did a little forgetting. Don't worry." He was watching her with the warmest expression she'd seen in years. She remembered how much he had loved her, respected her, during the War. His mind had always responded oddly to the Force, as if sometimes his thoughts volunteered to be heard. She used to feel waves of reassurance and admiration by him in Malachor during meditations. It was awfully refreshing to know exactly how someone felt about her, after all her time with Atton and Kreia.

_Oh, right. While we're on that subject…_"How are the others?"

"They'll be fine. The pilot's more or less unharmed and the old lady, well, she's tougher than she looks."

They'd been moved away from the crash, and it looked as though Bao Dur had pillowed their heads. She turned back as Bao Dur cleared his throat. "You know, I never thought I'd see you again, General. Galaxy's a big place, and this is the last place I thought I'd bump into you. So I have to ask, just what _are _you doing here?"

"Looking for my ship."

"Well, if your ship's in as bad of shape as this one, I don't think you're gonna have much luck."

They heard a long, drawn out curse, and Atton's voice. "Ooof. Well this is familiar. Feels like my last time on Telos."

"Crashed a shuttle that time, too?" Bao Dur asked politely as Atton rose.

"Nope. Pazaak."

"That was not the most pleasant landing I've endured." Kreia got up slowly. "Next time, we should perhaps seek out a more reputable pilot."

"You're welcome, Kreia. You know, if I wasn't such a crack pilot, we could have hit the shield wall or one of those rock faces."

"Yes. Our current situation is a _vast _improvement."

The four of them looked over the rocky surface. There was no direction to go but forward, toward the tower that shot at them.

Naturally, and not surprisingly seeing as how things had been so far, this was their best bet.


	4. Pasts Catching Up

No ship, of course.

She'd thought maybe, just this one time, it would be sitting somewhere in the rocks waiting for her. Now, instead of finding a ship, they had to find some Republic building so Bao Dur could figure out where it went.

"I can make out the base from here," Bao Dur called from his high ledge. "Looks like a straight shot."

Avery snorted. "Straight shot? When do I get those?"

The Zabrak hopped down and gave her an exaggerated look of surprise at her tone, complete with widened eyes, and she relented. He knew how to point out her bad mood without saying something, which would undoubtedly make her worse. "Sorry."

"It's alright, General. The other two should be fairly caught up now, so I suggest we move ahead."

"What? You're saying an old woman and a scoundrel who are woozy from a terrible crash wouldn't be helpful against Czerka mercenaries?" Avery followed him. "Then again, I can't say much, since I'm injured too."

"What happened to you?" Bao Dur wasn't one for dancing around a subject. "You can hardly fight anymore."

"The Jedi Council exiled me, and they stripped my Force powers."

He took a moment to digest this. "And you remember them doing this?"

"Ye- well…" She ruminated for a second. "I don't remember, exactly, but I do remember how terribly it hurt, and I know that the Council has done that on a couple of occasions before in history. It's the only explanation."

He peered over the expanse of land to the base. Nothing around still. "The only one? You don't think a dark Jedi or you, yourself caused it?"

She shook her head despite his focus being in front of them. "There is no way I would have done it- why on earth would I almost kill myself? Then there were those that were actual Sith on my side. Revan was, ah, pretty dark during the Wars, if you remember. No one fighting with me would do that- I was a valuable general, you know," Her voice was flippant, and she saw the corners of his mouth rise.

"I vaguely recall that, yes. So what are you going to do about the Council? Kill them?"

He wasn't joking, and her reply was serious. "I'd considered it when I woke up. More than anything, I just need to find whoever is alive and learn. Why it happened is more important now."

They were almost at the base. "Look, it's really quiet out here, and that worries me. Your guard should be up." When she nodded, Bao Dur stepped forward.

Avery timidly reached out with her mind. The hole was tender, like a wound that had a few stiches around the edges. "A lot of them," she whispered to the Zabrak. "Waiting behind cover. Can we overload those two terminals remotely? We have to bring their numbers down initially or we won't make it."

Now he was truly concerned. The old Avery would have rushed in, eager for a fight against large numbers. She really was injured. He sent his droid out with a stern lecture on being quiet, and they ducked behind the entrance as the droid located the computers. Thankfully, he wasn't as eager to beep as usual.

"Hey, what's that little ball-thing doing? It looks like it's-" A merc's shouts were cut off as a surge of electricity blasted him and his four comrades. At the same time, another terminal took out another six. With just three left, Avery and Bao Dur easily cleaned out the base. Now it was just a matter of locating the Hawk.

_It's so difficult without the Force, _Avery thought clinically of herself. _It's not that I don't remember how to move, it's not that I'm not quick. But I used to feel a flow of energy as I fought that guided my hands and feet. I used to send enemies flying and know what they were about to do before they decided themselves. Without that link, without that flow, I'm forcing my mind to move myself. _As she analyzed she was getting steadily grumpier while Bao Dur looked for a computer that could help. _A hundred at a time before. Now, if I'm quick, I take out five. Five! Space, Malak would be horrified. A Jedi Knight who rose to power as a general can't even take on ten regular men…_

Bao Dur watched with concern as the Exile began practically kicking at the long weeds as she paced outside. She must be displeased about something she couldn't control. He knew. Whenever she'd had a problem that could be solved, even with a remote chance of success, she was working on it either physically or in her head. This ill temper had to mean it was impossible to fix.

Atton looked like he was about to overload himself as he and Kreia came in. "We are never doing this party separation thing again," he told Avery sternly while Bao Dur checked the planet's defense systems. "I can't handle it."

"Here. This breach in the system means the Hawk had to have landed in these polar regions."

Another shuttle. Atton and the Exile cringed, and Kreia sighed. "I told you once that it is not the destination, but the journey that matters. However, I distinctly dislike the journey at the present."

* * *

Atton, not for the first time since he'd been in prison, was annoyed. "Why would somebody take the Ebon Hawk up to some subzero wasteland? There's nothing here!"

Kreia spoke up. "There are three large droids preparing to fire upon this shuttle. I suggest we land now before we crash once again."

Avery flushed. She should have caught that. The old woman turned to her, reading her thoughts. "I decided to speak, since you did not."

_Since I'd been thinking about…well, Atton. Trying to figure him out is officially not allowed anymore, seeing as I go deaf to anything around me. I'm the imbecile, not him._

The shuttle pressed into the deep snow. Now that Avery wasn't trying to piece together another person's past, she could sense the three HK droids further up the slope. There was something further up, a…summit? she thought hesitantly…with these surges…undercurrents of energy that were stifled. She was surprised she was picking up whatever it was at all, it was so muffled.

They were gray silhouettes against the white, waiting. Oddly, they weren't moving. The Exile guessed it was due to how much they loved to talk- they needed a speech before they killed a Jedi.

"Irritated Declaration: There you are. It has been extremely difficult to track you down, Jedi."

Sure enough. A speech.

"Quick Clarification: But now that we have found you, we hope that we can facilitate communications."

"Unnecessary Addendum: And put an end…to hostilities."

"Destroying one of you was easy," Avery called out among the wind. "Wiping out three of you might cause me to break a sweat."

For once, the droids didn't have a biting retort, As they pulled out their weapons, Kreia's acrid Force powers channeled through the Exile. The energy hung loosely in her, burning and angry, and to her astonishment, Avery stretched out her hand, focused all her being on the droids, and sent the vile energy out as lightning from her fingertips. Kreia had chained her powers to the Exile, and between the two of them, the droids were fried in a couple of seconds.

Avery gulped in the cold air painfully. Adrenaline, sour and full of disorder, was still fizzing in her blood despite all the Force energy that had drained. "Warn me…warn me next time you decide to do that," she wheezed at Kreia.

"It will likely happen often," the old woman replied calmly. "Due to your inexplicable acts of mercy thus far, I fear a great deal of valuable powers will be lost to you without my help."

"Will it always feel…like _this_?"

"Yes, sometimes worse than others. It is how the powers are unleashed, however, so you must accept the discord."

The Exile knew without a doubt that the lightening had not been of the Light side. She'd had a similar experience back in the War. The pain and unrest associated with Dark side powers were always overwhelming. The sizzle was wearing down, and she tried to drawn in emptiness as much as she could. Even the Ache was better than what she just felt.

For just a second, Atton watched her fearfully, but she seemed to calm down. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I could swear I just saw the outline of a little structure past where the bodies are. I think we should head there."

Bao Dur agreed. "I think I saw it too. Regardless, it's better than freezing to death out here. General?"

Avery finally got a grip on herself. "Yeah, I'm good. Lead on."

* * *

Inside, the party saw three figures again, but white against gray this time. As they came closer, it was apparent they were beautiful women: alabaster skin, white robes, and hair as bright as the snow outside. One, short-haired, snapped at them. "Lay down your weapons and you shall not be harmed."

Atton watched Avery alertly. The second she moved in, he'd back her up with his rifle. He may not be able to send lightning out of his hands, but he could shoot straight.

Wordlessly, she dropped her vibrosword. It clanged loudly on the ground. Accordingly, her teammates did the same.

The pale women stepped forward cautiously and cuffed them. There were no explanations, and no expression crossed the women's faces. They led them down a long corridor, and Atton was furious to see that he, the old woman and the Zabrak were separated from Avery.

"Hey," he called, "where are you taking he-"

A swift jab of the butt from a spear cut him off. They were placed in energized cells and left utterly alone in the empty room. Bao Dur's cell was separated from the old woman and the pilot, so he spoke in a low voice with his droid. Avery never responded.

After a few minutes, Atton was too anxious to keep quiet. "Why is it that everywhere we go I always end up in a cell?" he complained. "Why did they lock us up? What is this place?"

For once, Kreia answered him without mockery. "It is a training ground. For Jedi."

"What? This ice hole? You've got to be joking. What is a Jedi Academy doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"It is a place hidden from the galaxy, like the academy on Dantooine. But this place…" Her voice dropped, and she spoke to herself now. "…oh, Atris. You have been clever."

"Atris?"

"It's none of your concern."

_Cryptic again. What a shock. _"The sooner we're out of here the better. Two crazy Jedi are more than enough for me. No one told me we were going to be dumped into a nest of 'em."

"And what is it about this place that causes you such fear?"

Shit. This old woman always saw too much. "What do you mean? We're in the middle of a bunch of Jedi. You know how they are."

"No, I do not. Not in the way you seem to." Her curiosity was piqued. He'd have to be-

Without warning, he felt twisted claws in his head, prying, searching, bitter and fiery and relentless. His hands flew up to press against his head. "What...what are you doing? Get out of my head!"

"Stop struggling-"

Bao Dur was up on his feet in alarm, shouting at Kreia. She ignored him. Within seconds, he had collapsed onto the floor of his cage. She continued.

A low, pained grunt came out of Atton now. He was startlingly good at resisting.

"Ah," Kreia finally let out, as though she'd been allowed a drink after great thirst. Her voice was quiet. "With the fear is mingled guilt; it squirms in you like a worm. And why? Ah. There is its heart."

He heard her in his head now, grating and echoing. "You surprise me," the voice said. "I could not feel it before. Your feelings are a powerful shield, indeed. Do not worry, "Atton." If she is a Jedi, she will forgive. If she is not, she will not care."

"You _can't _tell her." His voice cracked as he begged her. "Please- I'm asking you. I don't want her to-"

"Think less of you?" Kreia cackled delightedly, finally out of his mind. "I hardly think that's possible. Still, there is no shame in what you ask. We all wage war with the past. And it leaves its scars. I will not speak of yours, Atton, but there is a price for such things."

His voice was full of dread now. "What? What price?"

"There are those who wage war, and those who follow them. You are a crude thing, murderer, but you have your uses. You know how important this woman we travel with is- even one such as you can feel it. You will serve her. Until I release you."

"And if I refuse?"

"You will not. If you do, then my silence will be broken. And then, Atton, you will be broken."

Hatred was fully evident in his face now, but she continued. "Whatever fear you hold of the Jedi, know that if you disobey me, my punishment will make you beg for the death that has long hounded you. Wipe the fear from your mind. You will not find blind obedience a difficult Master…you chose it once. You will learn to embrace it again."

"I don't know how you became such a manipulative old witch," he spat out, "but why a vicious old scow like yourself would even bother with me is a bigger mystery."

_You are a pawn, _her voice slithered in his head. With all his strength, he forced her back out.

"You are a slippery one, your thoughts difficult for even one such as I to read." She was impressed now. "I suspect the self-loathing that squirms within you gives you a curious strength. Your spirit, as diseased as it is, refuses to allow you to give up, no matter what threats you face…and whatever wreckage you leave behind you. I feel you have crossed our path for a reason…perhaps even you, at the right moment, may be able to turn aside disaster. You may be able to help her in some way. If so, your potential is not yet spent."

"Fine," he spat back. "I'll be your pawn. But I still think you've got the wrong man."

She allowed this. "Perhaps. But the Force is a hard thing to predict. You have crossed our path for a reason. Our path brought us here for a reason, and now I know why. The past is here, and it must be met before the future can be set in motion."

"More Jedi speak. Care to explain?"

"No." At this, he felt a heavy, deep press on his mind, his eyelids. His limbs weighed so much…"I have wasted enough time with you. Sleep, murderer, and be silent. I need no distractions."

His head slammed the ground before she finished speaking.

* * *

Avery's mind was ricocheting back and forth. She could sense someone familiar to her, someone she'd known well, the further into the base they went. When they finally stopped in a huge, cold room, the Exile could see her.

She was tall- lean and white and cold. She glided down the bridge with silent footsteps and stopped only a couple of feet away. Resentment boiled up in Avery. Oh, she remembered.

"I did not expect to see you again after the day of your sentencing. I thought you had taken the exile's path, wandering the galaxy. Yet you have returned- why?"

The Exile looked up at Atris's pale face and lifted her chin a bit higher. "Tell me what you've done with my friends first."

"Your concern is noted," the Jedi replied coolly. "Your friends have not been harmed. They have been detained, for their safety." She smiled a bit, but it was stiff, forced. "I find it…unusual that you are traveling with others again. I had thought you'd forsaken the company of others after the War. Or is that why you are here?"

"It was not my intention to come here, Atris- or see you again."

"Yet here you are," she argued. "Perhaps you do not know yourself as well as you think. Regardless, your arrival here begs an explanation."

She began to circle the Exile, her voice haughty. "Have you come to face the judgment of the Council, as you did so many years ago? Are you finally willing to admit that we were right to cast you out?"

"_Right_?" Avery burst out. "The Council exiled me out of fear! Of Revan, of me, and what we represented!"

"You turned your back on us! And the Order!" She had stopped now, hands tightly wound behind her back. "You followed Revan to war against the Mandalorians. The very war that made Revan a Lord of the Sith, and _ruined _you!"

"The Council wanted to assess the threat, while people were dying by the millions!" Avery was truly riled up now. "I couldn't just stand by and allow innocents to die in the Outer Rim!"

"So you said, long ago. I didn't believe it then, and I don't believe it now. That was not the real reason, Exile. You sought adventure. You hungered for battle. You couldn't wait to follow Revan to war."

Avery couldn't protest that. She had been eager to follow her Master.

"The Jedi Order asked only for time to examine the Mandalorian threat. They urged caution, patience. And you defied them. So when you were returned, you were brought before us. You were a Jedi no longer. And so you were exiled."

Avery scoffed. _Caution and patience were never in my nature. Or Revan's. We took our challenges head-on. And we won. No matter how high and mighty she is, no matter how great she believes her choices are, she will always, always be wrong..._

Atris sighed. "There was much about that day that was difficult to forget- your words, your defiance- and when you stabbed your lightsaber into the center stone."

Avery's eyes were suddenly blinded with violet light. "I have kept it," Atris said, spinning the lightsaber in her hand, "so I would never forget."

"That's…that's my-"

"I have always kept it, as a reminder of what can happen when your passions dictate your actions. I have kept it, so I would never forget your arrogance or your insult to the Order."

"Insult to the Order?" Avery's voice was acid. "You insult me by carrying it." She smiled a little as Atris sputtered. "I had no other choice but to go to war."

"So your choice was to meet the aggression of the Mandalorians with more aggression? That is not the Jedi way!"

"Is the Jedi way to let people be _massacred?_" She was shouting now. "The Mandalorians were butchering innocent worlds, worlds that we had sworn to protect!"

"_Every choice we make, _whether we know it or not, sends echoes through the Force! It can awaken feelings, ignite passions, hate, anger, fear- where none existed before! By meeting aggression, by serving as an opponent against which the Mandalorians could test themselves, you fed their hate, their lust for war. And it sent a terrible echo through you. And because of it, you and those Jedi who met them on the battlefield lost their way…and you turned on us."

Atris looked down at the lightsaber in her hand, glowing and pulsing. "The Jedi teachings require that we examine our actions…acting without reflection is not our way."

"Hesitation and passivity are also strong emotions- ones we should guard against." The Exile felt an old, dark energy growing in her, much like what Kreia had channeled. There was a low-key anger simmering under her skin, softly prompting her to goad this self-righteous Jedi.

"There was no guarantee that marching to war would have saved the Outer Rim. In fact, quite the opposite. You won a physical victory, perhaps, but the real victory lay in the-"

"The triumph of pacifism? Surrender?" Avery's brow rose.

"Do not twist my words," Atris snapped. "A physical victory is not the only victory or loss. You do not kno-"

Avery's voice was sickly sweet. "If the Mandalorians had won, would the Jedi have fought them?" She cocked her head to the side. "Or simply meditated on what to do?"

Atris finally broke. "How _dare _you? The Mandalorian Wars should have been your grave, and Malachor V is where you should have died!"

"Careful, Atris," The Exile mocked. "Anger leads to the dark side. At last, it comes out. Was it always this personal with you?"

"You see shadows where there are none, and hate where there is none. You are blind, as always." Her fury, however, was evident.

Avery felt a coarse satisfaction around the edges of the Ache. Atris wilted. "I tire of…fighting with you. You lust for war, and you always will. And you have succeeded in distracting me from my questions. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my ship."

"Your ship, ah, the Ebon Hawk? It's here, safe. Its records are being dissected to determine what caused the destruction of Peragus."

She was watching the Exile knowingly, and Avery didn't bother lying. "The Sith attacked me on Peragus. That battle destroyed the colony."

"The Sith? What do you mean?"

"They came for me on Peragus, to kill me."

"B-but, what would they want there? They can't have been looking for you!"

"They believed me to be the last Jedi." She shrugged.

"_You_? If they thought you were a Jedi, the teachings of the Sith blind them, indeed. I am the last Jedi, not you. You betrayed our teachings, our beliefs…the very core of the Jedi Order. And there are others who were once Jedi, but no longer. They will not take action against this threat."

Avery willed herself not to show her distaste. Atris was utterly full of herself, of her own greatness and righteousness. She always had been.

"There are others in the galaxy who may help us against a Sith threat. If you can find them, gain their trust, perhaps our defenses shall be stronger for it. Take your ship and seek them out. If you find them, tell them to gather on Dantooine- from there, we can call a council and see what can be done."

Without another word, the Exile whirled and walked away as a handmaiden escorted her.

Atris, worn out for the first time in a long time, briefly held a hand to her white forehead. _She made a choice once…and I did not. The day we judged her, I stood in the chamber and she was…she was so right. She was so certain of it, I doubted myself. But not now. She will never make me doubt myself again._

* * *

Avery gasped when she entered the next room. "T3!"

The droid let out a chorus of beeps. Avery barely kept up until the droid mentioned information that Atris had pulled from its memory core.

Frowning, she decided to take on one thing at a time. "You can fill me in later, buddy. Just meet us at the Ebon Hawk. I have to get everybody else out first."

T3 spun in a quick circle and headed for the docking bay. Avery walked into the next room.

When she opened the door, it was clear that Kreia had been expecting her. She immediately spoke. "Did you find what you came for?"

A pause. Then, thoughtfully, she replied. "That depends. What was I supposed to find here?"

The old woman's lips twisted into a wrinkled attempt at a smile. "There was something from your past here- something unresolved. I feel we did not come to this place by chance- you were led here. The woman who resides here- she did something to you once…something that hangs upon you still?"

When Avery only nodded, Kreia shifted. "Very well. Let us depart."

There was a thunk to the right, and a groan. "Atton? Are you okay?" Her head swiveled to Kreia. "They both look like they're out cold!"

"Only sleeping," Kreia hummed. "It seems the journey has fatigued them."

Avery was intensely distrustful, but she had to evaluate her priorities again. She shut down the cages. Bao Dur apologized for falling asleep- he couldn't even remember why. After she'd made sure he was alright, she instructed him to the ship.

As he and Kreia walked out, Atton hung back, awkward and hesitant. He wanted to talk with her. He was lost with all this Jedi-past-problems-war stuff, and Kreia and Bao Dur knew so many things he didn't about her. If he could just get her alone for a second, he'd feel less like an idiot-

She had turned, noticed him hesitating, and was now approaching with concern easily evident in her expression.

"Hey," he breathed as she walked up. "You're back with us. We were just on our way to rescue you from those ghost women when uh, we got locked up."

"Rescued me with what?" She flashed him a brilliant smile. "With your Echani training?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"When we met those Handmaidens at the entrance, you dropped into an Echani combat stance. Don't think I didn't notice. Where did you learn that?"

His face blanched. "Oh, that," he replied in a tone he prayed was flirtatious. "Don't' tell anyone, but you wouldn't believe how many fights you can prevent by just pretending to know that stuff." Relax the hands, drop the shoulders…"I mean, it doesn't compare to wearing a lightsaber, but then again, that doesn't seem to help you much."

Deadpan, she replied, "I think you're lying to me."

Atton was immediately defensive. The shit with Kreia had worn his patience too thin to deal with this. "Yeah? So what? I don't ask any dumb questions about your past, despite the fact that it keeps throwing us into life-threatening situations. Want to know why? I figure if you ever want to tell me something, you will. So give me the same respect, all right?"

Avery had flinched, and he instantly regretted his tone. Her response, in a small, bewildered voice, made him feel even more like bantha fodder. "I-I'm not accusing you. I just wanted to know if you have any other useful skills. You could be a real asset with combat training."

_I am such an ass. _"Well, hey." He stepped up and carefully placed his hands on her upper arms, waiting until she looked up. "Thanks. But you've got the wrong guy for that. I'm good at shooting people, cracking wise, and pretending to know how to fight with my hands."

Her mouth quirked up, and he all but sighed with relief, his hands dropping to his sides again. "Whatever you say…hey, are you okay?" She was searching his face now with alarm. "You don't look well."

"Nah. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Change the subject…"Uh, how did things go with the Jedi here? Are you all done?"

"Not yet. I've agreed to help them."

"Well, that's not exactly what I wanted to hear." He rolled his eyes.

Instead of acknowledging his joke, she looked up at him with grave, inquiring chestnut eyes. She was letting him know that with this statement, she was dead serious. "You've done enough, Atton," she said softly. "You can go if you want."

He took a long time to answer. He looked at her rich dark hair still tangled from the crash, the long black lashes and pale skin, her flushed lips and cheeks. Behind that, he saw a passionate, impatient girl who was more frail than she knew. He considered what would occur if he took her offer; he'd promptly go to Nar Shadaa's Red Sector, drown himself in a sea of booze and women to forget all about Avery Kess, and ensure he never got into a life-threatening situation again. It would take time to put her out of his mind, sure, but not impossible. Thankfully, she hadn't made _that _big an impression yet.

If he stayed, he'd fight for his life, and hers, most of the time. He'd struggle and be hounded by that cruel old Jedi and quite likely be killed. And of course, if he lived, he'd get to the point where no amount of drinks or dancers could make him forget Avery. He was fighting it back as best he could, but he wouldn't be able to keep it up for too long. Then again, his mind considered as his eyes drank her in, he could redeem himself in her company. He might make up for his past in as best a way the galaxy could offer if he fought and died for her. This was a chance to do real, tangible good in the universe- reverse the destruction and chaos he'd created before.

He smiled at her, really smiled at her. "Nah. I was just complaining." Laughing a little, he scratched the back of his head. "I'm with you until things start going better for you. We need to stick together, you know? And who knows…I might be able to help you out of a tight spot at some point."

"Thanks, Atton," she replied warmly. "I appreciate it."

He lifted a shoulder into an embarrassed shrug as they headed toward the Hawk. "Uh, hey. Don't mention it. It's my pleasure."

There was this strong, tangible surge in his gut, a feeling like for once he was doing what he was supposed to without it being an accident. He was enjoying this until he remembered something that stopped him dead in the hallway.

_Holy shit! I forgot about Kreia's threat and servitude stuff! Man, if I'd picked the safe Nar Shadaa route I'd be so fucked…_

"Atton!" Avery's melodic voice called from further down the corridor. "Hurry up!"

That sense of purpose was now full-on relief he basked in as he caught up. Someday, he'd recall his remark about getting her out of trouble, and realize that then, he had no idea how right he'd be.


	5. Dregs of a Proud People

Being back on the Ebon Hawk felt great, but finally leaving Telos felt even better. Avery didn't have long to enjoy it, however, due to T3 blasting her ears off with a stream of information. She finally had to tell him to slow down.

"What is that machine saying?" Kreia asked in a mildly irritated voice.

"It's…it's saying there's a holo record of my trial in Atris' records. The day I was exiled." Her jaw set. "You might as well play it, T3."

**The Council room is always intimidating, but for once, Avery is utterly unimpressed. Her posture is rigid, her face composed, as she approaches the circle of chairs. Each Jedi is judging her, each condemning her, but she knows-she knows!- she is right.**

**"Avery Kess. Do you know why we've called you here?" Vrook, always orthodox, always absolute, has given up on her.**

**"You have called me here to answer for my actions on Malachor V," she says in a clear voice.**

**Kavar, her mentor, is barely hiding his pain, but not hiding his disappointment in the least. "As Revan summoned you, so you have come full circle to return to the Jedi."**

**Zez-Kai Ell, mystified, is asking her now. "Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all that we have worked for!"**

**"Is Revan your master now?" Atris is sneering. "Or is it that the horror you wrought at Malachor has caused you to see the truth at last?"**

**"The 'truth,'" Avery says emphatically, "is that the Mandalorians had to be stopped, or countless more would have died."**

**"You refuse to hear us. You have shut us out, and so have shut yourself to the galaxy." Zez-Kai Ell looks at the Jedi next to him, waiting for her.**

**Vash takes a moment, but finally raises her chin. "You, Avery Kess, are hereby exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer."**

**The record shows Avery physically wilting, as though she's been struck in the stomach. The breath has gone out of her.**

**"There is one last thing," Vrook adds. "Your lightsabers. Surrender them to us."**

**Avery slowly, sluggishly looks up. None of them would listen. None of them would see reality. A deep-seated rebellion is glinting in her eyes; her lip is curled up in disgust. Jedi brag about being so connected with everything around them…but they are more detached than anyone. They can't see reason. They are blind, not she.**

**The Exile rips out her lightsabers, the colors flashing in the pale room. She approaches the center stone, and soundlessly stabs them in. A violet-silver X juts out.**

**For just a moment, she looks each one deliberately, boldly in the eye. Then she pivots on her heel and walks out proudly.**

**"Much defiance in her," Kavar says quietly.**

**"You were correct, Kavar," Zez-Kai Ell tells him. "When she was here, I felt it. It was as if she was not there, more like an echo."**

**Vash, too, is quiet. "The war has touched the youngest of the Order. Many of them have lost themselves in battle against the Mandalorians."**

**Atris' forceful tone breaks the shock in the room like a tangible thing. "We have not lost a Jedi this day. You felt it. She has lost herself. She is no Jedi. She walked Revan's path, but she was not strong enough."**

**Surprisingly, Zez-Kai Ell is disagreeing. "I fear…it is our teachings that may have led Revan to choose the path he did…"**

**"We take responsibility, Atris, not cast blame," Vash reminds her.**

**"The choice of one was the choice of us all. Revan's teacher intended no harm, and Revan had many teachers since."**

**"Yet they all stem from the same source, Kavar." Atris fires back. "His teachings violated the Jedi Code and led all who listened to the dark side, as they did Avery."**

**Vash looks thoughtful, drums her long fingers on the arm of her chair. "You are wrong. The dark side is not what I sensed in the Exile. Surely the rest of you felt it as well. The…emptiness we felt…she has changed."**

**"Whatever that was, it was of the dark side. We should not have let her depart! She will simply join Revan again, or perhaps worse!"**

**"No," Kevar responds. "Although that may come in time."**

**"What would you have done to her, Atris? Be mindful of your feelings! This is not Revan who stood before you. This one, this girl, walks a different path. We let her go because we must. Where she travels, she carries her destination with her."**

**"Malachor V should have been her grave." Atris is practically livid now. "You saw it in her walk, in the Force. It was as if she was already dead!"**

**Vrook gives her a stern glance, and she finally falls silent.**

**Zez-Kai Ell looks back at the door where Avery had left. "No, not death," he hums quietly. "Many battles remain for that girl. If what we have seen is true, at least. But the future is a shifting thing, and she cuts like a blade through it."**

**Vash is watching the doorway too. "We should have told her the truth. A Jedi deserves to know."**

**"No good would have come from it, even if what you believed was true. There is still the matter of Revan, and such truths could leave us vulnerable on two fronts." Vrook stands, turns to the others one at a time. "She may never discover the truth. And she will never know why we cast her out."**

"Those last few minutes after my trial…I had no idea," Avery murmured. "So they knew what happened to me. They all knew."

T3 looked up at her, the light in its lens bright blue, and trilled. "Dwoooo."

She gave the droid a halfhearted smile. Looking up, she noticed the other three looking at her silently. For once, no one knew what to say.

T3 chirped again.

"You have a list of the missing Jedi? Sure, display it."

The screen popped up in the center console again. This time, however, there were quick flashes of every Jedi's face, with heavy black text floating at the bottom of each picture.

Master Zez-Kai Ell: Nar Shaddaa

Master Kavar: Onderon

Master Atris: Telos

Master Vash: Korriban

Master Vrook: Dantooine

"Save that, T3," Avery instructed. "I'll be looking at it often. I need to find them. All of them."

* * *

Atton was on the bridge as usual, Kreia was resting in the quarters, and Avery was sitting in the main hold, replaying the list until she had it memorized. Bao Dur sat down next to her in companionable silence until she finally thanked T3 and sat back with a breath that rounded her cheeks.

"General," he asked in a moment, "is there a reason you don't carry lightsabers anymore?"

"They were taken from me," she replied deadpan. She didn't meet his eyes. "You saw."

"Those aren't yours anymore. Those belonged to someone who served Revan in the Wars, not the person you are now. Revan taught us both how, so we could build another set if you wanted to."

She turned to him at last, beaming. He bowed his head a little. "I know this- a lightsaber is part of who you are. Without it, you're not complete."

"Right, that's grea- but oh! The parts!" She dropped her head into her hands. "The parts I had…the rarest crystals, the best lenses, the cells-"

Bao Dur sighed. "We can get parts that are just as good."

"But Revan and I used to go out and hunt for the rare ones." Her voice was muffled in her hands. "You can't just go pick 'em up from a merchant. Space, we used diatium and phobium and ossus and-"

"I get it, I get it. We're going to all sorts of places, Avery. You never know what we might find. In the meantime, we can get you a stock one-" He had to start speaking louder when Avery groaned from her hiding place- "_just_ to replace that silly vibrosword you have now until we get some really good parts."

"If it's yellow, I'll cry," she threatened.

"Of course you will," he replied soothingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go chase down that droid until I give him a nice, refreshing memory wipe."

* * *

As she studied the charts, deciding which Jedi to find first, Atton couldn't think of a single thing to say to her. How do you make somebody feel better who got kicked out by the leaders of the group you're a part of? 'Gee, that sucks, but at least they didn't kill ya?'

"Let's try Onderon first." She interrupted his thoughts. "I'd like to find Kavar before anybody else."

"Why?" he asked casually as he set the course.

"He and I were pretty close."

As Atton swiveled in his chair with a wide-eyed look, Avery laughed. "Not like _that, _gracious. He's a good twenty years older than I am at least. Not really my type."

"So what is your type?" Oh, space. Backtrack, backtrack- "Uh, I mean, how were you and him close? He like a father to you or something?"

She was grinning at him, walking to the chair, but she answered his other question. "Good mentor. Not my greatest mentor like Rev- well, other people were, but he liked me."

"I can't imagine why," he said in mock distaste.

"Can't you?"

"Uh…"

It was so much fun watching him sputter like this. Avery kept going. "He thought I was special, a sort of exception to a lot of the rules that Force users naturally adhere to. Kind of like why I'm alive and recovering from losing the Force instead of lying somewhere as a husk of a Jedi. Back then, in training, I could sort of pull on other people's energy and use it. Kavar was a master Jedi while I was still practically a child in Force ability, but I ended up being able to use powers exclusive to him and those on his level if I fed off of his energy."

She stopped, worried she'd been prattling, but surprisingly he was listening intently. It wasn't like she was discussing dancers or card games, so how could he be this absorbed? He prompted her. "What about Dark side stuff? Could you use that, even as a Jedi?"

Avery nodded. "Early run-ins with Sith allowed me to choke someone from across the room, or when they'd attempt to overload my senses I could flip it back on them. I learned to control that, though, because using the Dark side is always unpleasant. It makes you feel viciously unhappy at the basest level. You build up fear and hatred and pain and the more you feel it, the worse you are: the more powerful your abilities. The channeling is terrible. Sort of like your blood turns to acid in your veins. It's ill and vicious and-"

"-hot," they both finished at the same time. Atton's mouth clamped shut as the Exile's expression grew speculative. If she started digging…

"Don't worry. If you had something you wanted to explain, you would have told me."

Relief and gratitude washed over him. "Thanks, Avery. It's difficult for me to…well, it's not something I talk about. Coming to terms with it isn't a speedy process and I'm taking advantage of my past not showing up on a screen for everyone else to see. Maybe someday I'll…it's not your fault but I just can't trust you enough, since you're…"

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned in, her dark hair falling over one shoulder to brush his shirt. "It's alright. I don't trust you much, either. But if you tell me one day," she smiled a little, looking right into his hazel eyes, "I might tell you what my type is."

Without a backward glance, she left the room. Only when her footfalls had died away did Atton realize he hadn't breathed for way too long. Luckily, his sharp intakes of air were enough to cover the sound of Avery desperately muffling her laughter.

* * *

Sometimes it seemed there was a large bullseye painted on the Hawk that none of the party were aware of. They were fired on by the military with a "warning" that lasted maybe a second, and forced to land on some jungle moon.

"I'm pleased to announce that repairs will be necessary before the Hawk can get up and running again," Atton said to the group. "Naturally, as no one else is jumping up to volunteer, I'll be the better person and take care of it."

"Let's check outside first," the Exile told him. "It'd be nice to have an extra blaster in case there's a nice circle of enemies ready to spring on us."

As they stepped out into the dense humidity, Kreia spoke. "This is Dxun, where the Mandalorians began their crusade against the Republic. There are remains of military outposts nearby. We must be careful."

"Where the Mandalorian Wars started?" Atton sighed. "Great. And unless we can find another route to Onderon, we're stuck here."

"We must explore our surroundings. There is…something here."

"I'll take your word for it," Avery remarked. She turned to Atton. "If you want to make the repairs fairly quick, that would be lovely. We'll be back soon, I guess."

When he nodded at her, she walked off with Bao Dur. Atton looked down into Kreia's expressionless face. "What's so important about this place?"

"This is where the war began. She fought here, once, and there are things here she must see."

"She fought here? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Do you speak of all your battles?" Kreia began to follow the other two. "Or are there some you wish to forget?"

The first thing they saw as the group walked through the long grass was a group of cannoks. The creatures' eyes practically bugged out of their heads when they attacked.

"Quite ugly, aren't they?" Bao Dur remarked as he shot through the stomach of one. "Yet I can't seem to look away."

Avery aimed straight for the heart of one foolish enough to charge her head-on. "They're not the only nasty monster out here, either."

"Oh? Can't wait to meet the others."

The cannoks were easily slain, and with the last of them dying at Kreia's blade, a great roll of thunder vibrated the ground. There was going to be rain, and a lot of it.

"Hey Avery," Atton's voice crackled over her headset, "I've got some good news. The space battle is still going on, but the Hawk's sensors just picked up a contact heading to the moon. Most of our ship's systems are powered down, so that's about all I got. That ship may have landed nearby though. Or, hey. It may be on the other side of the moon. So you might want to prepare for another Onderon welcome."

"How is that good news?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. That's not the good news. The good news is that you have the privilege of listening to my voice in your head as I give you updates."

Avery snorted audibly and ended the call just as the rain began.

Kreia readied her weapon, and a couple of seconds later another lovely creature of the jungle made its way out of the wilds. "A maalraa," Avery told Bao Dur as the old woman ran it through. "Tougher and faster than cannoks, but still not much of a threat unless they're in large groups. If you hear high-pitched whines, it's one or several of those."

"Right." The Zabrak looked dismayed. "I guess there was a lot I missed as just a tech in the War."

"You did," she agreed, "but that's for the better. Trust me."

The Exile stopped mid-stride and looked back. She held up a hand for the party to stop.

"There's…three Duros ahead. Bounty hunters. Everyone prepared?"

They nodded silently, and Avery dropped her hand and walked on, head held high. Whether they wanted her dead or alive, they'd be disappointed.

The three bristled as she walked over the crest of the hill. One, the tallest, addressed her from about three meters away. Avery smiled to herself. _They're smart enough to be careful, at least._

"You have led us on a very fine chase, human. The battle above was your doing, yes? Our ship is quite damaged now. Throw down your weapons, yes? Your bounties are worth more if you are still very much alive."

"And who are you?" she called back formally.

"I am Dezanti Zhug," the Duros retorted smugly. "You have heard of the Zhug family, yes? We are bounty hunters. Very famous. Very effective."

"Can't say it sounds familiar." She traded amused glances with Bao Dur when the other two brothers muttered indignantly. "Why are you hunting me?"

"The Exchange has put a bounty on your head, Avery Kess. A very profitable amount. My family accepted the job. You have caught the eye of someone very powerful on Onderon, and he wants you dead."

Avery's sword rose and pointed directly at him. "I'm not surrendering, you know."

"Very well. Attack, my brothers!"

There were suddenly nine shots all heading directly for her. She dove to the left, rolled forward, and swept her leg out to trip one Duros. As he landed on his back, she cartwheeled over his body, her support on the hand that held her sword, and with the other snatched up his rifle. Now she had two weapons. She stabbed down into his chest. The other died with a shot through the head. The third frantically fired another round at her, which she easily deflected before Kreia stretched out her fingers and flung him hard against the side of his downed ship. He slumped to the wet ground instantly.

The old woman nodded approvingly at Avery, and the team continued.

There was static in her ear, but when she turned up the volume, Atton's voice was on the line.

"Avery? Avery, c'mon, I was only teasing. You know how I get. I can't help but flirt- it's not just you, it's every female within a reasonable age group-"

"I'm here, Atton. I was in the middle of a firefight. What is it?"

"Oh. That explains things. Ahem. The orbital fighting just ended. That colonel that took the shots at us stirred up a Mynock's nest up there with his 'warning.' I'm still working on the repairs, though, and I have to take down some systems, including sensors. You'll have to do without me for a while. I know, I know. You're crushed."

"I think I'll survive," she replied bitingly.

She heard the smile in his voice. "I'll hurry, just in case."

Due to the amount of wildlife and brush in the area, it wasn't hard to see a Mandalorian body lying in the grass. He'd been dead a long time.

"It appears Dxun isn't as abandoned as we'd hoped," Kreia remarked.

"It looks like there's a campsite up ahead. I'm not sensing a threat, but we should be careful."

Bao Dur took point, and scanned the wilderness around them as they walked up to a small, weak fire. None of them were surprised, however, when a group of Mandalorians made their way out, weapons ready.

"Hold it right there," one snapped. "We've got you surrounded."

Another, in red armor, spoke up. "I'm surprised you got this far- the jungle doesn't usually let its prey go that easily. What are you doing here?"

"Our ship crashed, and we were forced to land here," Bao Dur answered.

"Ah. We expected as much. Few visit Dxun by choice. We have orders to escort you to our camp- our leader wants to speak to you."

Avery looked over her shoulder at Kreia, who nodded, and then she turned back. "Lead on then."

* * *

The camp was large and noisy and, if Avery was honest, had the distinct flavor of smelly man hanging in the air. She knew it quite well from the War. There was a huge ring of soldiers fighting in the back: a hand-to-hand tournament. That looked familiar too.

The party was escorted into a concrete base with a remarkable amount of computers surrounding the walls. There was an impressive figure standing in front of one screen, dressed head to toe in sturdy steel armor. He turned as Avery approached and gave her an obvious once-over. Due to the helmet over his face, she couldn't tell if he was unimpressed or not.

"So you're the intruder? Our sensors picked up your handiwork in space. I am Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians."

"You guys have gotta start thinking up some different names," Atton said as he was led in by other soldiers. "Possibly something without "manda" in the title."

"Ah, yes, we brought your extra crew member in. We assumed you'd understand our caution against an ambush or inside information."

Avery turned and gave Atton an apologetic shrug, but his sarcasm was a sign he was unharmed. She looked back at the leader. "I thought the Mandalorians were disbanded."

"Scattered, perhaps, but we're still alive. Alive and rebuilding. We keep busy."

"I'm not going to waste our time with idle talk, then. I need to get to Onderon."

"Ah, so it's transportation you want? It so happens I have a small shuttle that's more capable of running the Onderon military blockade. I make occasional visits to Iziz for information and supplies. If you want to go with me, you're going to have to prove your worth, however."

She nodded gamely. "No problem."

"You and your party may spend the night here- I'll be departing tomorrow. If you manage to prove your worth, you'll be leaving then as well. Just keep in mind that any attempts at sabotage, relaying information, or assassination will be dealt with easily and promptly."

"Got it." Avery smiled. She liked this guy already. "Thank you, Mandalore."

The party dispersed to various areas of the camp, but Avery made a beeline to the fighter's circles. If Mandalore needed proof of her worth, this would be the most fun way for her to earn it.

There was already a fistfight underway when she approached the apparent soldier in charge. He tore his gaze away from the fight to give her a brief glance, until her stubborn look made him focus on her.

He gave her an appraisal as rough as Mandalore's: no subtlety at all. He seemed to warm up considerably when he was done. "Hi there," he told her genially. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing watching a bunch of men fight?"

"I'd like to compete," she replied evenly. She braced herself.

As she'd expected, he scoffed. "Uh, I don't think that will be happening, honey. We're Mandalorian soldiers trained in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. We don't exactly know how to hold back, even with a little female."

Typical. Avery was unfazed, because she'd had this reaction countless times in the War- men who thought she was too delicate looking, too feminine, too much a woman to lead them or to fight. She decided to go the easy route this time. A thread of Force channeled her next statement. "I don't want them to hold back. I wouldn't be here asking you unless I wanted to compete."

Apparently, her persuasion was successful. "Mmph. Okay. But you're telling me now that you take full responsibility for injuries you take and scars that are left."

"Right."

"Fine. Knockout only, or shoved from the outer ring there. No weapons, no armor, no Jedi nonsense. You're allowed to call for surrender if you like."

She knew these rules well. "Got it."

The fight had ended while they talked, and the leader took a while carefully explaining to the group that a girl would be fighting. A few refused and walked away, and a few- the smart ones- looked at her with suspicion. She took off her outer cloak and walked into the ring with eager anticipation. This would be fun.

A thin-looking soldier stood across from her and put his fists up. When the whistle sounded, he charged in for a punch. Avery deftly caught his fist and twisted his arm up in a practiced move to threaten a broken arm. He lasted maybe four seconds before he tapped out.

The excitement became tangible now. The men didn't know what to expect from her, and a challenge outside of soldiers in their own group was a welcome shift. The next one jumped in, burly and obviously unthinking. The whistle blew and he ducked his shoulder down, advancing toward her stomach. Easy. Avery flipped up and over him, brought her elbow neatly down into his spine, and he was out cold.

"Four more challengers," the leader called, barely containing the astonishment in his voice. A soldier volunteered, and Avery sensed that this one would be a tad more difficult.

In the ring, he stood waiting for her first move. Clearly a smarter one. She didn't hesitate, however. She rushed up and instantly stepped to the right, as she knew he would when she got close enough- her fist drew back, slammed hard into his gut. Her forearm was already down to block the kick he sent up, and she pivoted back for a hard punch to the left side of his jaw. On the ground, he grudgingly tapped out.

As the third made his way in with solid determination, Avery saw Atton standing in the audience, his arms crossed. He waved a little at her.

The soldier had a low stance, caution in each line of his body. A few of the spectators called out mocking warnings to her- this Zavrus was a vigilant fighter. Avery began to circle him. He was so focused on her movement, she began to smile. If she could pull this off…

She feinted to the left quickly, then forward, then circled back to the right. He mirrored her movements. Her expression turned to a grimace and she sprinted up- he was concentrated on her movements and promptly backed up out of the circle. The whistle blew. The men erupted into gales of laughter, patting Zavrus' back, noting the bright flush of red in his face. Finally, Zavrus turned to her and bowed. "You've taught me to be aware of more than my opponent. I know now to watch my surroundings." Even he was laughing. "Thank you, ma'am."

Avery bowed back. "Of course. My next opponent?"

A sturdy, bearded man stepped up. The crowd hushed briefly. "Cairus, are you sure?" one soldier called out.

The man's eyes never left Avery. "She has shown me enough that this will be worth my time."

She sized him up. Large, but not reckless. Scars on his chest and face, so lots of experience. Strong, balanced, deliberate…but maybe not so quick. This would be a good match.

She stripped her sleeved shirt off to just her plain undershirt. No shortcuts to victory here; she'd need more room to move.

As the whistle blew, the fighters circled and moved in. Cairus drew far back and slammed forward with astonishing force, but Avery was blessedly quick and managed to dodge it. There was so much momentum behind it that he stumbled a bit. If that had hit her…

He didn't hesitate. A vicious roundhouse kick sped toward her ribs, and her reflexes only just saved her. Offensive maneuvers wouldn't be likely here. She had to find a way to use all his power against him.

She sent a light jab to his stomach, weaved behind him before he reacted, and landed a short kick to his upper thigh. It was like sparring with a rock. When he rushed forward, she only just stopped herself from stepping outside the circle. She dropped, rolled back to the center.

"That was close," Cairus teased. "Maybe a better option than a knockout though."

She finally had a plan. She moved closer, drew up for an obvious kick, and watched. As she'd hoped, he reared back for another of those thunderous punches. Avery's foot dropped, her fist clenched, and she moved in at the last second. As his momentum sent his arm downward, she stepped left. _Space this is going to hurt…_

Her right foot stepped forward, she drew back and sent her fist crashing into his face, just as all the weight of his body tipped downward. She had her weight and his behind the punch. It sent all the muscles in her arm into a painful lock, but his head snapped back, he stumbled, and finally crashed to the ground.

The crowd was in such a frenzy that the leader called her back to rest before her final match. She sat and gratefully accepted the water she was offered, closing her eyes for a moment. _Whatever's left, I doubt it will be that bad. A human tree trunk is always slow, but gracious it's painful to knock them out._

The leader grinned at her as she stood. "Damn, I apologize for underestimating you. Won't happen again."

"No problem. One more, right?"

"Yep. You're gonna like this one, I think. Figured we'd do something special for such an extraordinary competitor."

She eyed him. "Is it going to be-"

"Oh it'll be fair, don't worry. This fight's more for the fun of it anyway- Cairus is our best, and he's out."

Before she could ask anything else, Atton strolled up and flung an arm around her shoulders. "I knew you were a heartbreaker, but I hadn't realized how good you were at sending men to their knees."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

The crowd was back, and Atton backed up and rolled his shoulders. "Ready for this last match?"

"Yep."

The leader waited until the crowd settled, then his voice rang out. "The female competitor's final opponent will be a man trained in Echani hand-to-hand combat," the leader announced. "This match is for the title, and the respect therein. Avery Kess and Atton Rand, enter the ring please."

Avery whirled to look up accusingly at Atton, who was now stripping his shirt off. He grinned engagingly at her. "C'mon, Kess, this will be fun. I've always wanted to see which one of us would win if we got into a fistfight." He tossed his shirt aside. "I gotta know how much I need to avoid pissing you off in the future."

"W-what, how did you- how?" she sputtered.

"I asked him, told him about my fighting experience, and explained how dearly I want to wrestle around with you half naked." She was outraged now, but he continued smoothly. "He_ totally_ understood."

"You- I'm gonna-"

"Beat me up? Good plan. Let's go."

Oh, there was no way she'd let him off easy now. Then again, she was in the dark about his abilities. She sized him up quickly as he walked to the ring. Slim, but muscular: lithe and quick and graceful. Long, ugly scars along his torso- he'd been in truly nasty fights in the past. An alert, swift fighter, it looked like. This wouldn't be a fun match. This would be difficult.

The crowd was quite large now, and the anticipation was catching. Avery's heart began to thud. She knew Atton had Echani training, but she didn't know how good he was. Subtlety was normally on her side against her enemies. He was watching her with hazel eyes, and his teasing expression altered to a solemn focus.

The whistle blew.

Atton was lightning. His body twisted into a hard kick that contacted her side before she could react, and she hit the ground. She rolled instantly to avoid the stomp she knew was headed for her, and flung both legs in a straight line to trip him and send him sprawling in the dirt. When she was about to jump up, she felt an iron grip around her waist, pulling her backward. He pinned the entirety of his long body along hers, his grip digging into her wrists, and he had the gall to wink at her. There was a ragged cut on his cheek. "Want to tap out?" he said in a voice that was far more appropriate for an entirely different situation.

Avery only gritted her teeth. She saw a flash of surprise on Atton's face as her knees folded, and in one graceful motion, she'd sent her legs over his and twisted her body up and around. He somersaulted away before she could drive an elbow into his back.

"Nice," he said admiringly. "Looks like we wouldn't be able to use that position often. Not unless you're willing to be good."

His flirting only accelerated her anger. Unbeknownst to him, however, Avery's anger was not a disadvantage in a fight like so many opponents. It only made her faster.

This time, she was ready when he drove forward. She blocked his incoming punch, her other fist smacked into his ribs. His elbow swung to her cheek, but her head curled under it as she delivered a knee to his stomach. The hit from his right hand connected hard into her shoulder. When she reflexively stepped back, he sent a high kick. She ducked under and managed a solid hit to his jaw.

By this time, the two were out of breath and hurt in various places. When the leader called for a break, neither protested.

"You're keeping up pretty well, babe," Atton called across the ring. He took a long drink and washed the blood from his face.

Avery looked up from her water. "Keeping up? I've been-"

She stopped short. Blood was welling up on his face again, water rolling off his skin, his brown hair was tousled from the wrestling. He looked feral…dangerous…and really appealing.

Somehow, he knew, despite her care to keep her face impassive. He smirked. "You've been…what? Busy gawking at me? No wonder you're having such trouble."

Avery ignored him and cracked her knuckles. That was it. He wouldn't have the ability to tease her when this was over.

* * *

There were six long, nasty rounds. By the end, the two weren't doing much except exchanging exhausted swings and gasping for breath. Avery finally, grudgingly surrendered when her limbs couldn't take it anymore. He'd gotten her in the stomach, the ribs, her temple, and her knees, and she'd never fought this long or this hard without the Force to back her up. Atton had that distinct advantage.

She was dreading Atton's mockery as the leader announced Atton the victor, but he bowed low and joined in heartily as the large crowd of Mandalorians cheered her accomplishments. Mandalore would certainly notice her now.

She finally made her way through the throng of admiring soldiers and sat tiredly on the bottom bunk of her assigned room. She was too exhausted to even move for a while, and she didn't look up as Atton walked in, thankfully dressed now and looking thoroughly beat up. He seamlessly moved to kneel in front of her and pick up one of her limp, dirty hands.

When he reverently kissed the back of her hand, however, her eyes widened. "What-"

"Avery Kess, you are truly extraordinary, and you hold my respect for as long as I live. You've officially proved why you were such a prolific general in the War, and I'll never question your abilities again."

Her astonishment was brief, because it took too much energy, but she managed a nod. "Well, um, thank you."

Atton stood. "Bao Dur managed to fix up a lot of their systems while we were, er, busy, so we're guaranteed a ride in tomorrow. You did great, Avery. Get some rest."

"I will," she told his retreating back.

"Oh, and by the way," He opened the door, his profile in bright relief from the sun outside, "I call the bottom bunk."

The door closed, and Avery's face screwed up in exasperation. He'd beaten her twice.

* * *

That evening was full of congratulations for Avery and Atton, admiration for Bao Dur's expertise, and rather large amounts of food. By dark, the party shuffled into their room eager for sleep. Kreia didn't even speak for once, but curled up into bed, while Bao Dur talked with his remote until he drifted off.

The room was black, with only the glow of the screens in the next room peeking through the cracks of the door. Atton wasn't sleepy yet, and by the shifts above him, Avery was still awake. Since everyone else was passed out, he figured a few questions wouldn't hurt.

"So, Avery." He poked the mattress above him. "How many men have you killed?"

A pause. Then, "Men or people?"

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Uh, people."

Again, she took a moment before replying. "As a direct result of me or as an indirect result of my decisions?"

The eyebrows were all the way up now. "How about directly, from when you started as a Jedi til now?"

There was such a long stretch of quiet he began to think she'd fallen asleep. Her voice finally broke the silence. "Mm, several hundred. Hard to keep count in the War. Used to be able to kill fifty at a time."

"Whew." He took a while to process this. It wasn't easy picturing this girl as the dynamic general everyone said she'd been, who could take down dozens of soldiers at a time._ But maybe that gave her an advantage. Fifty men would see her standing there and figure she was a fill-in cause the army hadn't shown up yet. Then, she turns out to be the army..._

"Avery?"

"Mm?" she hummed sleepily.

"What about indirectly?"

"Thousands," she whispered. "I killed thousands."

He heard the mattress above him rustle as she curled up in bed. "Then again, I saved ten times that many in the process."

Atton didn't ask any more questions, and Avery fell asleep.


	6. Building and Rebuilding

Her silky skin is warm, flushed against his mouth as he kisses down her flat stomach. He's been imagining this since she walked into his prison, and he's going to enjoy every bit of her. When he slides a finger into her wet center, Avery's head tilts back against the pillow and a little sigh escapes from her throat.

Atton chuckles. "If you're reacting like this now, just imagine how it's gonna feel later when I…"

Avery's hips wriggle and she sighs again. "Can't you just do it now?"

"I told you," he murmurs as his thumb moves up to circle her clit, "I want to take my time."

She groans and tilts herself into his hand further. He kisses her up from her thigh to her hipbone, his hand beginning to work against her slick folds faster. For a moment, he shifts back to admire the view before he can't help himself and moves back down. "Damn, baby, you have no idea how badly I've wanted you," he whispers as he reverently kisses the tender skin under her jaw. "You're so gorgeous. This last week has been torture…"

She sits up suddenly, her brown eyes bright and flecked with silver, her expression desperate. When he looks up, she leans in, almost touching her mouth to his. "Atton," she begs, "please. I've waited long enough."

Well, shit. Who is he to keep the lady waiting? Instantly he's half-up from his position kneeling over her naked body, and he's hurriedly undoing his belt. He's clumsy, wasting movements because he's so eager, and Avery's little panting breaths of anticipation aren't helping either.

Finally, thank the stars, he gets his pants off and grabs one of her long legs, throwing it over his hip. He's never been so hard in his life, and this girl…

She arches, nestles her wetness against him, and he hisses when the slick folds slide against him. She's probably gonna give him a heart attack. He grabs her hips, raises her up and-

A loud 'thunk' shocked Atton awake. He looked around in confusion at the gray room, the bunk beds across the floor empty, and another 'thunk' as another door slammed shut. No naked, wet, panting Avery, no hope for the undoubtedly incredible release that he'd finally get inside her.

Instead, he had a throbbing hard-on and nothing to do with it.

As he used his sheets to the best of his ability to hide the evidence of his dream, a long, pale leg stretched down from the top mattress and hung there, the toes stretching for a low rung of the ladder. Atton's mouth went dry. His eyes trailed up the curve to where a superbly short piece of cloth covered the last bit of her upper legs.

No. It wasn't fair. He'd just been vividly exploring what was beneath that cloth, and if he hadn't woken up….He pulled up the pillow and groaned an agonized, muffled "fuuuuck" into the material.

"Atton?" Avery said as she climbed down. "You okay?"

"Uh," He looked up, looked down- the pillow was hiding it- and looked up again. "Yeah. Fine. Just, you know. Sore from fighting yesterday."

"Oh." She stretched up onto her tiptoes, her long hair tilting down to her bottom, and then relaxed. "I passed out last night. Looks like everybody else is already up. Wonder what time it is."

His throat cleared. "You should probably go check."

"Good call." She threw her usual suit over her underclothes and stretched again. "Don't be in here too long. We can't miss the shuttle."

When the door shut behind her, Atton groaned another curse into his pillow.

* * *

Mandalore was, as to be expected, quite impressed with Avery and Atton's combat expertise, and Bao Dur's repairs of the computer systems. As the shuttle landed in the bright city of Iziz, he warned the party. "The city's been shut down for months now. General Vaklu is close to declaring martial law. We won't be able to travel too far in the city."

Mandalore had a friend that could help them find Kavar, so Avery followed him out while everyone else relaxed in the market district of the city. She could sense that Kavar was near, like the patches of Force that were healing were still familiar with the strong Jedi presence.

A meeting was set up in the local cantina. Mandalore looked at the young woman curiously as she walked beside him. She seemed taut: tense and nervous, fidgeting with the hilt of her sword. She could take down five of his men in hand-to-hand combat, but meeting someone in a bar was scaring her?

When the doors opened, Avery took a deep, steadying breath. Her chin tilted up, and she stepped into the cantina with forced confidence. Kavar was sitting back in the shadows. Still blonde, blue-eyed, kind lines in his face. He hadn't aged a day.

"You must have gone through a lot to get to the city," he remarked as she sat down across from him. "The Palace is at full battle readiness."

"I didn't know you were still alive."

The Jedi Master smiled to himself. Kess was never one for small talk. "Why are you here? I imagine that you hold little love for any on the Jedi Council anymore. Even an old friend."

"I didn't expect that you'd turn on me, too." Her piercing gaze made him lower his eyes. "I want to know why I was cast out of the Order."

"You have to understand," he wheedled. "It was a time of great uncertainty. We just learned that Darth Revan was back with an armada. Then again…there's more to it than that. I think you deserve an expl-"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Avery frowned. She recognized that voice. It was the son of a shutta who fired on the Hawk when they tried to land in Onderon, Tobin.

"In orbit, I thought for sure the Ebon Hawk was mine. I was certain. Only to see you slip through my fingers during the battle. Imagine my delight to discover you were on Iziz. Quite careless, if you ask me."

Avery leapt to her feet to assess the fight that was inevitable. There were five men with capable-looking blaster rifles. She didn't know if-

Mandalore turned to her with a firm nod, and the Exile instantly relaxed. If she had his help, they'd be fine.

Kavar caught her eye and muttered under his breath. "I must return to the Palace. I'll get word to you when I'm able." When she tilted her head up in confirmation, a pulse of energy lit in him that made the frayed edges of her Ache quiver, and four of the men stopped still, frozen in place.

"W-what have you done to my men?" Tobin shouted. "Blast!" He took off after the fleeing Jedi Master. "I won't let you escape!"

Mandalore only had to look at the Exile, and the two moved in synchronization; Avery stabbed through a thug's chest and Mandalore fired a round into one man just starting to move, then Avery deflected the shot a third one fired in confusion before her teammate shot him in the head. The fourth threw up his hands in surrender.

Avery's temper was in full swing now, though, and she strode up to the man with hatred in her eyes. He was choking, tears streaming down his face, begging her for mercy.

Mandalore watched dispassionately as the Exile cut the man down. As they exited the cantina, however, he cleared his throat. "I thought you were a friend of that Kavar."

"I was," she replied deadpan.

"Well, not to be judgmental here, since I would've done the same, but why did you kill that last one? He was surrendering. Aren't Light-sided people like you supposed to be all forgiving and peaceful?"

Avery let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what I am, anymore. I've always had problems with temper, and impatience, and a lack of mercy. Especially in the-"

Her mouth clamped shut. Oh, space. She'd almost told him that she'd slaughtered droves of his people. She tried to recover. "The great Jedi despaired of me. There's lots of faults I have that directly violate what a Light side Force user is supposed to be. I used to try to control them, but then I…worked with someone who told me there was no point."

Mandalore didn't question her further. She was keeping something under wraps, clearly, and he could respect that. After all, he didn't want to mention a great deal of his past either.

The two looked out to the entryway, where dozens upon dozens of men stood at the ready. They were waiting.

Mandalore turned to her and shook his head. "We're not going after Kavar, not with an entire army after us. It's going to be a while before they forget about us here. No more trips to Iziz for us until the situation changes. A lot."

Avery looked down the street with a yearning on her face, and then her shoulders sagged. "Agreed. I'll get everyone else. Meet you at the shuttle."

* * *

Once inside on their way back to Dxun, everyone was fairly quiet. Mandalore walked up to the Exile, sitting in a thoroughly bad mood, and stated, "I'm not ready to part company yet."

Avery looked up in confusion. It didn't register that she had this same habit of starting up conversation right at the purpose of it. "Okay," she replied carefully.

"It sounds like you have a lot of traveling to do, and so do I. I'm going with you."

It was hardly what one would call a volunteer effort, but Avery appreciated his decided tone. "Why?"

"The Sith have taken a particular interest in you, and you could use an extra blaster. I've been meaning to leave Dxun to look for other Mandalorian clans anyway. I have a feeling that if we travel together it would work to our mutual advantage. But anyway," he finished as the shuttle landed, "we'll have time to talk later."

Leaving the camp to head to the Hawk was a much grander journey than its reverse had been. The whole party was escorted by Cairus, Zavrak and a few others through the jungle with gruff well-wishes and a salute for their leader's departure. Surprisingly, Avery mused as she entered the Ebon Hawk behind her party, she'd enjoyed the camp. Ironically enough, she fit right in with the Mandalorians. That was probably a bad sign.

Everyone was dispersing, checking over repairs and belongings, when Avery sensed a rippling in the Force. She wandered restlessly, seeking the source, until she saw a small figure in the cargo room.

She didn't speak. There was no point; this…person already knew she'd entered the room. The figure was revealed as a woman with a red hood over her eyes who stood, and without hesitation fired up a red lightsaber.

Avery desperately brought up her shabby vibrosword and barely stopped the woman's swing. If she didn't pull out some tricks, this would be a short fight.

She managed to push the red lightsaber away and delivered a swift high kick to the woman's face. The figure's head snapped back, but then, just as calmly, she drove forward. The vibrosword made a half-circle, and, gripping it with both hands, Avery swung up fiercely against the lightsaber. The figure simply allowed it to fly up, and then spun it back down.

Avery had to think of something. Her weapon might as well have been made of paper. She sensed a great deal of Force energy in this woman. If she could just draw some out…

The hooded female staggered a bit when Avery pulled in her energy. With that second of pause, Avery found a weakness- this woman's lightsaber was frail, and very old. As the woman lashed out again, Avery blocked, pushing forward as well as she could against the figure's weight, and sent the Force in a violent electric current through her arms, into her vibrosword, and up the burning pillar of the lightsaber. It sparked, and with a last hiss of power, flickered out.

The woman fell back and kneeled immediately. Her voice was breathy, practically a whisper. "My lightsaber…you have destroyed it. I yield…master. It is as I heard through the Force."

There was absolute fury in every line of the Exile's face. Her arms were trembling with exertion, aching to swing the sword against this woman's neck. But she thought back to Mandalore's curiosity at her temper. _If she attacks me again, I'll kill her. Until then, I should wait until she gives me information. _"Arise," she snapped, "but do not dare attack me again."

"Kill me, I beg you. I…it was not my wish to challenge you, and I must pay the price."

Luckily for this woman, Avery's battle lust was beginning to cool, and she shook her head. "I will not kill you."

"But I have nothing to offer you," the woman protested. "Your strength is superior." There was a pause, and the woman's knees buckled. "It is as I felt."

She collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

The strange woman was lying in the med bay, and she'd clearly been violently beaten previously. Atton, standing at the other side of the bed, looked up at the Exile, his dark hazel eyes piqued with wonder. "Now I've seen everything. This woman…she's a Miraluka. I didn't think there were any left in this part of the galaxy."

"And those are…what?"

"A pretty secretive race. All Force sensitive. Most of them become Jedi, so a Sith is unusual."

"Is her kind rare?"

"Mmhmm." He scratched at the stubble on his jaw. "I heard they had a colony on the Mid Rim, almost halfway between Onderon and Dantooine. Then…it wasn't there anymore. The whole planet was wiped out, nothing left alive; no one knows why."

"Maybe she knows."

"Yeah. And since they're all Force Sensitive, maybe they all saw something through the Force that we can't see, and they left before it happened." He sighed, pessimistic again. "Or maybe it killed them all. At any rate, I don't know what she went through, but she's in bad shape."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah. She'll recover. She's obviously dealt with these types of injuries before."

"Okay. Let me know when she's up."

He nodded. "Will do."

As she left the room, he called after her. "Hey, uh, what are you gonna be doing?"

She turned, looking uncharacteristically excited. "First I'm going to hit the refresher and eat, and then I'm going to go make a lightsaber with Bao Dur. He got some stock parts, so we're going to work on a standard one."

"Oh, great. Have fun."

When she was gone, he slumped. He felt envious of Bao Dur, and that made him an idiot. Plus, he couldn't think up a good bonding activity for himself and Avery. If he couldn't build lightsabers like the Zabrak or do Force-meditating lesson-thingies like the old woman, how would he ever get her into his bed? And boy, did he have to.

He took a second, but the rational voice in his head was already shredding his dignity. Of course he wanted her, but he had a sickening feeling in his gut that there was more to it than that. He'd always managed to avoid that second aspect of women. Why wasn't he doing it now?

* * *

Atton rarely felt inept in his life, but this girl was putting him in situations where he was utterly out of his depth. He had never had anything like this conversation before. As he walked up to Bao Dur, he didn't know where to put his hands or even, really, how to begin.

"Got a minute?"  
Bao Dur looked up, taken aback. "I'm a little busy here. What is it?"

"Won't take more than a second." Atton paused, shuffled, and pursed his lips.

"Alright." Bao Dur was mystified as to what in space Atton would need to speak with him about, and even more so why Atton's entire demeanor was radiating discomfort. "I'll work while you talk."

"Look, she's your friend right? You know her from way back, don't you? How much do you know about her, really?"

"Her? You mean the General? Yeah, during the war, if that's what you mean by 'way back.' Can't say I know too much about her though."

"Better than anyone else on the ship," Atton replied practically to himself. "Just give me your opinion, okay? And don't laugh."

Bao Dur's level of entertainment was rising with each new sentence. "I'm trying to work here, Atton."

He burst out desperately. "I was just wondering if you thought, maybe, she and I might-"

"You're being serious," Bao Dur interrupted, astonished.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You _are _being serious. Atton, she was a general. I was just a tech. Your guess is about as good as mine.

"Well what's your guess then?"

"I'm getting back to work."

"HEY! I'm being serious here!"

"Serious about what?" Avery asked, walking into the room.

"_Avery _oh wow, hey, how are you what are you _doing_ in here?"

"Smooth," Bao Dur said delightedly.

"Just coming here to do exactly what I told you I'd be doing ten minutes ago." She was apprehensive now. "Is…everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's...actually no, I just remembered the power couplings. I gotta go. Thanks for your advice on those, Bao Dur."

Avery's eyes traveled from Atton's fleeing back to Bao Dur, whose mouth was pinched as he struggled not to laugh. "So…anyway...I think we have all the parts…"

* * *

Bao Dur and the Exile hunched over the workbench, and Avery proudly showed off her non-yellow crystal. It was some sort of odd teal color, sure, but she really didn't care what color it was. As long as she wouldn't have to be terrified of another Sith-lightsaber-ambush because she had a measly weapon, she'd be content.

When Bao Dur made a little show of handing her the completed weapon, Avery could feel the Force singing in her veins- a chorus of joy at finally feeling like a Jedi again. Even though it was still tender, the echo in her felt like a current of power now. The lightsaber shot out. It was an odd sensation- it felt familiar, but there was a lack of flow, the streamlined connection that ran from her shoulder to the hilt of the weapon that she was used to with her old lightsabers. This didn't feel like a part of her, an extension of her will.

But for the first time since she'd been exiled, she felt whole.


	7. Failed Persuasions

When the party docked, Atton took a deep breath through the nose. Ah, the beautiful stench of decay and desperate living. The city was noisy, bright, crowded…the buildings cramped together and stretching up to the thin atmosphere above. Closest thing to home he'd known for most of his life.

He turned to the other five and swept a hand grandly over the docks. "Here we are. The Smuggler's Moon. Mandalorians, mercenaries, war veterans, and pilots from the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War ended up here from all sides of the conflict."

Mandalore, watching him alertly, nodded. "Too many Mandalorians were scattered after the War. Without purpose and without direction, most became little more than raiders."

His voice was heavy, and no one said anything for a moment, though the silence was broken by someone staggering by slurring about missing components. Atton watched with amusement and then continued. "It's a rough place and easy to get lost in, or for someone to get lost. If we wanted to keep out of sight from the Sith for a while, you couldn't pick a better spot."  
"This moon," Kreia said quietly, "it teems with life. It is difficult to center oneself."

Standing next to her, the hooded woman spoke up. "Never have I been to a place so alive with the Force, yet so dead to it. The contrast is like a blade."

Avery looked at her curiously. When the woman had recovered, she was utterly submissive and firmly reticent. Her name was Visas, Avery was now her master, and she'd seen this coming. That was all she'd explain. Avery heard Visas' signal loud and clear though the Force, however- she would not attack again.

"So where we going, Kess?" Atton asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"If Zez-Kai Ell is here, I want to find him."

Kreia's head turned. "Finding a Jedi or anyone else touched by the Force here will be difficult. The mass of people, the rush of their emotions…makes it difficult."

"Well, if we're going to search a moon of a few billion inhabitants for one Jedi that even our own can't sense, we might as well start as soon as possible."

Avery grinned at the scoundrel's sarcasm, but as they began to walk into the city, a toydarian flew straight towards them in a rage. "You! You there! What's with you, letting that piece of junk sink its struts into my landing pad?"

Atton let out an unintelligible sound of dread along the lines of, "Eeeuuhhh…" as the toydarian began a violent rant about the territory of his landing pad. Avery, however, felt a charge in her frail connection- a charge that hummed with the possibility of control.

As the alien continued flapping his wings in agitation, Avery inclined her head ever so slightly to Atton and said out of the corner of her mouth, "May I use a little Jedi trick to get us out of this mess?"

Atton considered for a moment, which caused the toydarian's voice to rise, thinking he had a sympathetic listener. After a moment, he nodded once.

Avery took a step toward the alien, and Atton saw a gradual shift in her appearance. Her eyes grow wide and dewy, her hair shining and luminous around her head, and her voice was sweet and gentle as she made a graceful arching motion with one white hand. "I think," she said quietly, "this spot will be just fine for our ship."

The scoundrel watched the alien's head begin a sluggish tilt clockwise, and finally he nodded in slow motion. "Mmhmm. Right. This spot is just fine. No problem."

"And we can stay here as long as we like."

"Hey, the spot's up for you for as long as you like, folks," the toydarian garbled. "You have a nice time."

She smiled her thanks, and the party set off.

"Now, normally I'd be livid, but that was pretty handy," the scoundrel remarked.

"I haven't done that in a long time. It felt pretty good, I have to admit." At the expression on her face, she backtracked. "I mean, not like I'm gonna start waving my hand around at everybody telling them what to do. It's more that I'm so glad to be using the Force again. Almost like a normal Jedi."

It looked as though Atton accepted this answer, so Avery was able to relax. She wondered if he'd ever tell her about his past: how he knew so much about the Force, why he despised everything that made up a Jedi, and why he was so firmly against all of it. She'd never pry, but there was so much under the surface, she'd never know half of who he really was at this pace.

Navigating through the dense streets, Avery was far too aware of her surroundings, and it was giving her a vicious headache. She was shuffling along beside a blessedly quiet Visas, when Kreia's voice cut into her mind.

_Your thoughts are disturbed. I can feel them, like a shiver running through you._

_I just…feel this background noise, a vibration in the air. Like a hunger. _She frowned to herself as she stumbled over her description.

_This is Nar Shaddaa, the true Nar Shaddaa, that you feel around you. Just the location, with the currents of the Force laid bare. I'm surprised you can feel it. I feared the damage to you had deadened you to such perceptions._

Avery felt relief warm the pit of her stomach. She might be able to heal back to what she was.

_What you feel is the echo of the minds of these creatures within the Force._

_Could you teach me to control this? _Avery's thoughts became rushed in her excitement. _Could I sense others' thoughts and feelings through the Force?_

_Later, perhaps. But not now- the concentration would be impossible in this city._

Was there anywhere Avery could go without being actively hunted? Men and women in the slums, bedraggled and frightened, whispered in passing about someone named Goto, how the bounty on her head was outstanding, how all hope would be lost for her, because Goto was far too powerful. Unfortunately, no matter how they were pressed, they either couldn't or wouldn't give up any information on him.

One managed only a name- Vogga. Vogga despised Goto, and although an audience with the Hutt was impossible to come by, Vogga would relay any and all information about the Exchange leader if prompted. Zez-Kai Ell was connected with Goto somehow: Avery sensed it. If she could get to Goto, she'd find Zez-Kai Ell on the way.

"But how are we supposed to get an audience with him? You can hardly just walk up and tap him on the shoulder." Mandalore was too realistic not to be discouraging.

Visas and Kreia were clearly worn out by the atmosphere of the city, and neither spoke while Bao Dur, Atton, Avery and Mandalore tried to create a plan. Force-sensitives were clearly subdued here. If the Exile had been more healthy in the Force, no doubt she'd be exhausted as well.

"Right," Bao Dur agreed. "There must be a less direct way we can get inside. Simply requesting an audience wouldn't work."

"I vote we spilt up," Mandalore stated. "Talk to people in various sectors, see what connections we can make with Vogga. We'll meet back at the docks when it's dark, and if someone finds a lead they can just call."

Though a shaky plan, it was the only one that would even halfway work, so Bao Dur and Mandalore headed toward the higher-class sections, while Avery stopped Atton. She could sense a connection faintly, in an odd-looking bar, but she didn't know the name or location. When she described the room, however, Atton grinned and promptly walked south. Avery told Visas and Kreia to rest for a while and took off to catch up with him. She knew he'd be familiar with the place.

This cantina was wilder than any Avery had ever been in. It was dark, smoky, and packed. The thrum of the beats from each song vibrated along the ground, and all sorts of species were on the large dance floor, levels of skill falling anywhere between couples smoothly grinding to the beat to flailing limbs and wild wiggling. Along the walls were intense matches of pazaak (luckily, with clothing on) and a few patrons were simply walking around dead drunk.

A blue Twi'lek male was shouting at a couple of scantily-dressed women, and after a long moment of venting, he shooed them away. Since the women left in various stages of tears, Avery walked up and demanded to know what the problem was.

He spoke rapidly in his own tongue. "My Master, Vogga the Hutt, is searching for new entertainment. He grew tired of his previous girls, and asked that I should find a dancer to perform for him. As you can see, I haven't found much. Vogga will be furious if I cannot find new entertainment for him. Then again," he said more slowly, eyeing Avery, "perhaps my luck is changing. Look at what fate has brought me!"

Atton nodded knowingly, but Avery looked utterly confused.

"You yourself are quite a specimen," the Twi'lek remarked as he circled the Exile. "You'd do just fine. Perhaps you'd like to work as one of Vogga's dancers?"

Avery was shaking her head when Atton elbowed her lightly. "And who else would you recommend, Kess?" he whispered in her ear. "Besides you, we have a girl who'd never take her hood off and an old woman. Not exactly a great variety of seductive young women." When she slumped in defeat, he added, "Besides, you're so gorgeous you won't need to worry about the dancing part much."

Now Avery elbowed Atton instead, but it was much less gentle. Her posture became rigid, and she turned to the Twi'lek again. "I'll do it. I'll just…need a couple of hours to prepare."

He nodded, and the pair walked off. The Exile looked around the cantina in dismay. How would she learn to look like one of those dancers in such a small amount of time?

"I can teach you," Atton said calmly, as if he read her thoughts. "I've had my, er, experiences with good dancers."

Avery grinned, picturing Atton working his hips all saucily like the Twi'leks onstage. "Okay, teach me. As long as I get to laugh."

"There won't be any opportunity for that. I have a different method in mind."

She was instantly suspicious, but she grew still as he walked up to her and began to slowly pull her robe off her shoulders. His eyes never left hers until the fabric was in his hands and he threw it over a chair. "Come on."

"W-where-"

He led her into the dense crowd of dancers. There was a primal song playing with a slow, intense beat, and as Atton found a spot, he wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her firmly against him. Instantly, she stiffened, so he let up a bit. "You're gonna have to get comfortable with this. You need to move with the beat of the song, and don't focus on what other people are doing. Move with me."

He rolled his hips up against her, but she was still resisting. His palm went flat against the small of her back, and he pushed her in. "Come on, Kess. We don't have much time. You want to talk to Vogga don't you? Move with me. Do that Force stuff if you have to, and connect with the rhythm. Otherwise we won't get an audience."

He felt her sigh, and finally she managed a little shift with her waist when he moved against her. "I'm not comfortable with this," she hissed.

"Obviously. You know what else you won't be comfortable with? Dancing around half-naked in front of a fat Hutt. If you think it's bad now, with me, you're screwed in there. Now move your hips against me in as smooth a motion as you can. Bend your back a bit too."

The move felt too taut, but it was better than nothing. On the second beat, however, her body slid against his with just the right amount of friction, and he gripped her hips in encouragement. He pulled her up so she flowed in with him, and his hands guided her waist into a smooth rotation as she came back. She was looking down at the floor, so concentrated she hardly seemed aware of her surroundings, and shifted up against him again. He groaned a little on an exhale. "That's it, Kess. Now just pay attention to the music and me- use those same moves, but use them based on the rhythm, not because you're telling your muscles to."

Avery's breaths were coming in hard and steady. Impatient and fast by nature, she was built for reflex and quick movements, not these slow waves of muscles. She focused on making her body flow as much as possible, but it was difficult to concentrate. Though she'd never admit it, Atton felt…good_. _He was warm and strong and his hands shifting on her body were a sure guide for how and when to move. He had hold of one of her upper thighs, and he brought one of his legs between both of hers so that when she slid up, it was against the cloth of his pants. As they got closer, more comfortable with the feel of each other, Avery lost herself in the sound. She moved just like Atton said: based on the music and his body, not based on her own.

When she finally sank into him, her forehead dropped to the top of his shoulder, and she was grinding against him with an easy rhythm. Atton let out another strangled sound in the back of his throat. He'd been with countless professional, sexy dancers in his lifetime, but he'd never felt this hot and heavy with one, even in the bedroom without the restriction of this hateful clothing Avery had on. He leaned his head against hers, his hands moved up to grip around her hipbones, and he drove into her.

Avery's senses were overwhelmed. Nar Shaddaa was laid bare again, and she could feel each current of desire, the uninhibited thrum of heat and swift heartbeats and Atton's craving, moving her body. As his hands wandered up beneath her shirt and his fingertips brushed her skin, she felt tiny stirrings of the Dark side in her. This was pure lust, powerful and unchecked. She'd never experienced anything even close to this in the Academy. Sure, there were moments when she'd have a stray wish for a man to touch her, but she was taught to suppress that. There is no emotion, she was told. Now, someone very masculine was breathing hard in her ear, his muscles clenching against her, his hands trailing along her bare spine. Even if she didn't have the Force again, she could feel how much he wanted her- the ache practically came out of his skin.

The slow burn in her blood was becoming too hot. Thoughts, vivid scenes with Atton blurring the lines between pain and pleasure for her were flitting around in her head. This was dangerous.

She backed up, but Atton reached for her to pull her back again, so she had to scoop up her robe and leave the floor entirely to avoid the temptation to return to that warm, dark place. As she headed toward a quiet corner of the cantina, the haze around her broke, and she was able to think clearly again. Of course, Atton was right on her heels, so she held her hands up when he came close- perilously close- and said firmly, "I think I've got it now."

"But we were having such a good time," he said quietly. "Don't you want to go back with me? Pick up where we left off, and try it all again later in a quieter setting…"

Her breath caught, but she shook her head. "No. I've got it."

"I'd pull out all the stops. Flower petals, candlelight, as expensive a room as you want. I'd tell you all sorts of stuff you'd like to hear, like how great you are, be all tender and careful." He was joking, but behind the light tone there was a sort of buried truth. His face was grave as they watched her. "You could let it happen. It's fun." A pause. "Uh, 'dancing' with me, that is."

"Dancing sounds expensive," Avery teased.

"Not normally. Dancing with you would be a pretty big deal though."

Avery just shrugged, too warm and too uncomfortable with Atton's hazel-brown eyes trained on her to have this sort of conversation. He didn't speak for a long moment. Then his head tilted slightly, and his voice dipped. "It would be amazing, you know. If we did. You have no idea."

Now she was truly too warm for this. She took a deep, steadying breath, managed a small smile, and told him, "If we did. But we can't. Not unless I want to reverse all the damage I sustained in the War. These lines may work on all the other women in the city, but I'm not the same as them. Can we go back to get the information out of Vogga now?"

Atton would have protested, but he was already cursing himself for pushing her too much, so he simply stepped back and waited for her to walk. He had to keep in control, or he'd lose her faster than a bet at a pod race. And unless he got a grip on himself and something changed, he was beginning to realize that he couldn't lose her now.

* * *

They'd managed to notify Mandalore and Bao Dur, who were headed to the location as quickly as possible. The Twi'lek ushered her into the changing room and shoved some odd scraps at her before slamming the door. The Exile looked down at the rags and almost shrieked. _Oh space no. Oh no._

It was practically silly to categorize what she was wearing as clothes. She might as well have walked out naked for all the good the "outfit" did her. It took her way too long to figure out where everything was supposed to be, and the results were terrifying. Her heart was fluttering. She'd take a lightsaber battle against ten Sith over this any day.

_This had better be worth it. If I don't get confirmation of Zez-Kai, a load of information about Goto, and the specifics of the bounty on my head, I'm stabbing someone. That's it._

When Avery walked out to the waiting room, Atton just managed to brace himself at the bar before his knees completely gave out. Holy shit. Gold chains made a halter around her neck for a skimpy red and gold bra- barely there really- that cut off so her entire flat stomach was bare. Low-slung on her hips was a red triangle of fabric that only covered what it absolutely needed to, and Atton, of course, helplessly imagined peeling it off her with his teeth. His mouth went dry. As if he didn't have dreams in graphic detail about her already. This was torture.

She was flushed, holding her hands stiffly at her sides. It took a great deal of effort not to cover up and run screaming out of the room. Going from long robes to this was past jarring.

The Twi'lek recruiter was already scrambling around her, putting chains in her hair, smearing something red on her lips, telling her to go through the routine again to make sure it was right. You must not be stiff, he kept saying. You must be relaxed.

Avery looked pleadingly at Atton, who was still clutching the bar for dear life, and at the expression on her face he forced a smile at her. "You gonna be able to do this?"

"I've practiced a lot," she tried to say flippantly, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Didn't ask if you've practiced. I asked if you're gonna be able to do it."

"I have to regardless."

He chuckled. "That's as good an answer as I'll get, I guess. Just remember how it was when we practiced. I'll be out there with you in case a fight breaks out. You won't be much help in that."

Before she could muster up a reply, the Twi'lek was pushing her out. She had a few precious seconds to focus, pull the energy from Nar Shaddaa into her, as Atton and the Twi'lek passed her so the domo could introduce her to Vogga. _Now just pay attention to the music and me- use those same moves, but use them based on the rhythm, not because you're telling your muscles to._

As a beat started in the room, Avery was brought back to the dark, crowded floor. She experimented a bit with her movements as the Twi'lek's praise of her looks rang out, reliving the sensation of the Dark, slightly painful ache she'd felt only a while before. At last, the alien motioned toward her, and she walked in.

Atton had a profile view as Avery's arms rose, eyes shut, and her hips began to sway with the music. They swung side to side, then shifted to a slow roll up, dipping back down at the next beat. He was rapidly forgetting all those restraints he'd set up for himself for pushing her too far, and by the time she flipped her hair and spun for a back view, the worry of his pace with her was out of his mind entirely. Atton had never wanted a woman this badly in his life. It was overpowering. This bullheaded Jedi girl was so determined to get to her Jedi Master, she was dancing half-naked for a fat Hutt, but Atton wondered if it was just fate tormenting him with what he couldn't have.

When the song ended, Vogga expressed his pleasure and dismissed her. All she had to do now was get this ridiculous thing off and go back in to speak with him.

* * *

Avery rushed into the empty changing room, relieved to be done. But as she reached behind her neck to start undressing, she realized the room wasn't empty after all. Atton was waiting.

In three long strides, he'd covered the distance across and pushed her against the wall. Before she could draw a breath to figure out what he was doing, he'd made a low sound in his throat and his mouth crushed against hers. One hand rose to cradle her neck, one fell to her hip to pull her lower body against him, so by the time she'd recovered, there was nowhere for her to go.

He was grinding against her again, just like in the cantina, but his hips moved into her roughly now, insistent and demanding. Overloaded with the sensation, Atton's dominating handling of her body, and the currents of impulse from the planet itself, Avery was trembling, clutching at him. As he sucked at her bottom lip, a tiny sound escaped her, and one of his hands slid down to that red triangle covering her lower body. Atton leaned down and bit her throat as a finger brushed over the fabric between her legs.

He cupped his hands beneath her and lifted up, shifting her onto the dresser. As his mouth covered hers again, he realized he couldn't take the time he wanted to, be gentle and careful with her. From Peragus to the cantina to watching her dance, he simply had to take her now, fast and violent and hard. Lifting his head, his palms pushed against her, his fingers hooked into the back of that little red triangle, ready to rip it down and take her.

One minute he was in the midst of superb foreplay with an almost-naked and fully willing Exile, the next the back of his head was slammed against the far wall. She'd Force-pushed him off, and now she looked truly angry.

"I told you to stop."

Oh, shit. He hadn't even heard her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to-"

"Don't _ever _do that again. I'm not some cheap dancer you can paw at whenever you want-"

"I know you're not, believe me, I never-"

"I'm a Jedi, and we can't do that kind of thing, it leads to-"

"I know but do you have _any idea _how bad it's been?" He halted when she drew back a little. "Avery, you were grinding against me for about an hour, then you show up wearing…" He helplessly gestured toward her bare body. "Then you dance like that right in front of me and you really think I'm not going out of my mind from wanting you? You have no idea how hard it's been not to touch you for all these weeks. Today it just seemed like you'd let me."

"Well, clearly I wouldn't. Don't do that again."

There was an odd light in his eyes, almost as if someone else was trying to claw their way out of him. He gritted his teeth, his hands clenched into fists, and jerked his head away from her. "I won't. I just thought...I'm…I'm sorry."

Without a backward glance, he left the room.

Avery, angry at herself as well as Atton, pulled off the scrap covering her lower body, noting the dampness and then viciously Pushing them across the room to land in the trash. She was supposed to be a Jedi, removed and calm. Not hot and achy because of what Atton did. She couldn't lose the Force again.

She just couldn't.

* * *

_Fuck. I thought I had him suppressed. I was actually thinking about forcing her to…no. That's not me anymore. That's him._

Atton was standing outside of a tiny cantina near Vogga's place, wrestling with going in and drinking himself into unconsciousness. He'd felt that evil rise up in him again, the violent and dominating part he could have sworn he had in check, and it had been around Avery.

_I can never touch her again, _he thought, panicking even as he told himself that. _No. I can't. She doesn't want me to, and I could have…I could have…_

After a few seconds he spent in horror, he looked up to see Mandalore and Bao Dur approaching. Avery was still inside, likely discussing heavy stuff with the jaded Hutt, so the three boys walked inside to have a stiff drink. With the other two there to take his mind off of what could have happened, Atton managed to regain himself again. It was a temporary fix, yes, but it was better than passing out and being dragged to the slums by a bouncer.

Even as he recovered, a voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was a pivotal point. She had to know about it, all of it, soon, and something had to be done. The Exile had to help him. He had to find a way to change.


	8. Pasts Caught Up

Atton's hazel eyes opened at a laborious pace until he was looking hazily up at a ceiling he didn't recognize. There was a familiar hangover feeling he did recognize in his head and stomach, however, and based on the pain it had been a rough night.

He rolled over to see a naked yellow back with a sheet partially drawn up. A Twi'lek. He could hardly remember picking her up, much less recall if she was any good. Must have not been that good, then.

The night before was coming back to him in sips now: Mandalore and Bao Dur calling for shots of juma with him, and the progression from patiently enjoying themselves til Avery returned to Bao Dur laughing at Atton and Mandalore drunkenly lamenting the lack of female company they'd endured for long periods. Mandalore's was far, far longer than Atton's, but Atton had been in perpetual agony from wrestling with the Exile in Dxun, the hyper-realistic dreams he had, teaching her how to move in a cantina, and watching her dancing in a tiny outfit. The frustration built up to a point where he was pissed. He'd never have her, never, and the thought was unendurable. The only way he'd be able to stand it is if he let out his frustrations with someone else, prove to her that she wasn't important. And that's when he sauntered over to a Twi'lek who was obviously appreciating his good looks.

As he watched the female next to him with disinterest, he sighed. Even though his looks were all genetics and he could care less about them, they sure were handy for getting women into bed. Sometimes he didn't even have to work at it: they approached _him. _And the fact that it happened last night was pure luck. He probably wouldn't have had the heart to pick one up unless she was already quite willing. Avery's face kept coming up in his thoughts, blocking his progress. At one point he'd shut his eyes and pretended it was her, willing and needy underneath him, and only that allowed him to finish. Avery was the only one he wanted.

Shit. He loved her.

Atton groaned and rolled over, which woke the Twi'lek. She sat up, looking at him in bewilderment, as he buried his head in his pillow, making despairing noises into it. As she hurriedly dressed to leave, she told herself to avoid the handsome ones from now on. They were obviously insane.

* * *

Atton was as presentable as he was gonna look after a night of drinking and meaningless sex, so he walked the streets of Nar Shaddaa doing his best to recall where Mandalore and Bao Dur had gone. The Zabrak, ever reserved and decent, hadn't even had much to drink, so it was doubtful he'd hooked up with anybody. Mandalore, on the other hand? It was unlikely he didn't.

Despite himself, whether she was around or not, he was always aware of Avery somehow, like a pull toward whatever room she was in. Now, however, he couldn't sense her, which meant it would take even longer for him to join the team. She'd probably be beyond pissed, too. This was gonna be a fun one to explain.

As he cut through an alley, a couple of Twi'lek girls clad in leather walked down head-on. Atton was instantly weary, but he had a part to play in case they were harmless.

"Hey there," he said in his typical flirtatious tone. "You two lovely ladies work down at the cantina on the street?"

"We are dancers, yes," the pale one replied in the typical breathy tone of her people. "Slaves once, now no more."

"Yeah?" His tone was clipped. "What happened to your Master?"

The jet-black twin spoke up. "He was made deceased. We serve no one but ourselves. Tell us why you have come to the smuggler's moon. Are you looking for something? Perhaps us?"

His muscles were already tensing, preparing. "No, actually. I'm here protecting someone. Keeping her out of trouble- by acting as a distraction for people looking to harm her."

"_Harm _her?" The pale one laughed. "Do you think we are assassins?"

"We are not assassins. Assassins kill for money. That is not what we do. We only wish the Exile submit, or else we shall kill you and find other bait."

"Why don't you two schuttas try it, and we'll see what happens?"

In unison, the twins brought out steel vibroswords, crouched in preparation. Like lightning, Atton drew out his blaster and shot the pale one in the gut.

The Twi'lek gasped, clutching at her abdomen. As she sank to the floor, Atton's eyes cut to the dark twin. There was alarm evident on her face, but she must have been quite determined, for she ignored her sister and charged.

Atton fired a shot, which the sister blocked, and he just managed to sidestep her first swing. So the blaster was out now. He had to get her weapon.

When she swung up and across, he ducked and shoved his forearm hard into her wrist. The weapon fell with a clatter, and before she could react, he had picked it up and ran it through her heart. He had fought enemies they would never stand a chance against- this had been an easy fight.

The two were collapsed on the deserted alley, just like any other murder in Nar Shaddaa. Atton had to find everyone else now. The deal was off.

* * *

When he found the rest of the party sitting in the central square, Avery was not with them. Even as the question formed on his lips, Kreia was answering. "She received an invitation from one of the main crime lords of this city, Visquis, to meet at the Jekk'Jekk Tarr. He has a great deal of information that she needs."

"_Alone_? Are you _insane_? He's obviously not going to just tell her shit and let her walk out! That place is filled with cyanogen gas. One whiff of that and it'll be the last breath she takes!"

"I already outfitted her with a full space suit," Bao Dur said patiently. "She'll be able to breathe just fine."

"I can't believe you all didn't stop her-"

"If you had been here," Kreia interrupted smoothly, "you could have."

He halted, then rubbed his stinging eyes. "Look, the truce between the bounty hunters in the city is off. There's going to be war. A trap in the Jekk'Jekk Tarr is bad enough, but having a hundred bounty hunters on your back is something else. How long has she been gone?"

Mandalore crossed his powerful arms and huffed. "A while. A long while."

"She needs time, in order to hear what the alien has to say," Visas protested in her small voice. "We can't go too soon."

The scoundrel looked back at Mandalore, who was clearly wrestling with himself now. She had been gone quite a while, and the alien likely wouldn't waste too much time with some human unless…

Unless he had other plans. "No," Mandalore said firmly. "It's been enough time. Let's go."

With the leadership in his voice, the team stood. Either they butted into a conversation, or they saved the Exile's life. The previous risk paled in comparison.

In the courtyard, a redheaded woman in full bounty hunter gear walked up with an air of familiarity as if she'd been traveling with them for months. "Uh, you're running a little late. Avery already walked into a trap. We took out Visquis, but Goto has her. And that means no bounty for me. Before you ask," she interrupted as Bao Dur opened his mouth, "there's no way to get her back. No one knows how to reach Goto except Visquis, and that squid-head is dead now."

Atton and the redhead got into an involved and heated argument concerning ship orbits, freighters, and transponder codes, until finally Atton called for T3-M4. When the droid arrived, he muttered a long line of orders until the droid twittered at him and rolled away.

"That sounded complicated," Mandalore remarked.

"You have no idea. I really don't like bothering with trash compactors, but we have no choice. We have to get to Goto's yacht."

"Oh shit," Mandalore replied in alarm.

"Yeah, oh shit. Let's go find somewhere to wait. This will take a while."

"I'll be going with you," Mira interjected. "Goto's yacht is full up on defense systems, so you'll need me, I promise."

"Not to be rude here, but who are you and how do you know the General?" Bao Dur asked.

"Uh, the girl, you mean? Well." She clapped her hands on her knees as they sat. "It's a good damn thing we've got a lot of time to kill."

"Alright," Atton said with satisfaction as he poked his head out of the ship. "The ID's changed. We'll be intercepted by Goto in no time. And I honestly never thought I'd say something like that and be happy about it."

* * *

As they boarded the yacht, there was an astonishing number of scrap heaps littered along the hallways. Everyone had their weapons drawn, progressing room after room as droid bodies began to mix with human bodies, until the trail led to a closed door with the swishes of lightsabers behind it.

Mira promptly stepped ahead and began to override the door controls. "Everyone get ready," she told them. "There's probably a bunch of Sith in there or something, and we've gotta kill 'em quick."

When the door opened, the party saw a girl, dressed in black robes, with blue and green lightsabers flashing in her hands. Bounty hunters were flying around the room, blasters firing off, and when the girl swiftly holstered one and violently waved in an arc with her bare hand, a hunter crashed hard against the wall and became a heap on the tiled floor. There was a sudden silence, and Avery turned, panting, to her teammates. "Oh. Hey there. Glad you all could make it. There's a lot more up ahead. Got another lightsaber," she wheezed to Bao Dur as they all approached her. "Not great, but better than an empty hand."

"Wow. I'm so glad we came to rescue you."

"Oh come on, Atton. You did. I just figured I'd keep myself busy until you showed up to save me."

He snorted as the next door opened, and waves of bounty hunters charged screaming towards them. Two shot directly between the eyes, and he turned to her as she swung a lightsaber across one's neck, severing his head. "You don't need to be condescending, Kess." Heart shot, the man dropped. "From the looks of, you know, the entire ship up to this point, you were doing just fine without me."

Bao Dur had dropped one, Kreia Choked another, Visas Pushed one into three and knocked them all over, and the Exile threw one lightsaber into the chest of a hunter so that Visas easily pulled it out to slice open another. "No. I really was having a hard time. You_are_ rescuing me."

"I'd better be, for all the work I put into this. Well, that I made T3 put into this."

The last hunter went down at Atton's shot. He replaced the clip and looked over at the Exile, blood smeared on her cheek. "We almost done? I'm tired already."

"Yup. Mira already decided we're going to blow it up. The yacht, I mean."

The redhead peered over the Exile's shoulder and winked slyly. "Good idea, right?"

Uh oh. He'd seen that look on a woman's face before. He took back what he thought before- his good looks were definitely a pain in the ass.

* * *

Mira informed the Exile that Zez-Kai Ell was on the planet now, and since Goto was dealt with, he'd come out of hiding shortly. Everyone took the opportunity to get alone time and drifted away from each other. Visas, dreading the tumultuous energies of the planet again, stuck close to the Exile. Atton knew that unless he told Avery about his past now, when there were so few team members around, he'd never get the courage to manage it.

He finally got his bearings as the three of them passed by a few scattered tables near the city fountain. One of the few nice-looking spots in the city, even. The smell was slightly less terrible here. Now how would he…?

"Hey, Visas," Avery said to his surprise, "this is going to sound odd, but Atton has something he wants to tell me and it seems pretty urgent. Would you mind if we sat and talked for a while?"

The woman's expression didn't change. She merely nodded, and Avery smiled at her reassuringly. "Those benches by the garden look like a quiet spot, and it will only be a few minutes, I promise. We'll get some peaceful meditation time on the Hawk when we return- I think we both need it."

Visas' mouth flickered only a little, but it was the closest to a smile and nod she'd made, and she walked across the courtyard.

Avery sat wordlessly, looking up into his face expectantly. He would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified. When he sank into his chair, he had to take several deep breaths. This would be even tougher than he'd initially expected.

"I need to tell you about my past."

She started. "What? Why?"

"I told you a while ago that when I wanted to talk about it with you, I would. I want to."

"Alright," she relented, blinking. "I'll listen."

It took a few seconds, but finally he blurted it out. "I was in the wars. Both of them. After Malachor, after the Mandalorian Wars, _that's_when the Sith teachings started spreading through the ranks. We knew where our loyalties lay: to the Jedi who came to help us, not the ones who sat back on Dantooine and Coruscant, watching us die. So when those same Jedi who watched us die decided to start fighting us during the Jedi Civil War, we fought back. I…fought back." His head was drooped so he just barely met her stare when he raised his eyes. "I killed Jedi. A lot of them."

Even with the surprise on her face, it was coming easier now, the words. "People say killing Jedi is hard. It's not. You just have to be smart about it. No blasters, no getting close to them, no attacking them directly when you can gun down their allies instead. They get emotional- it makes them weak. There's ways of gassing them, drugging them, making them lose control, torturing them. I was really, really good at it."

Avery was flinching, her features twisted into shock, but he kept going, caught up in the relief of letting it all out. "Killing them wasn't the best thing. Making them fall…making them see our side of it, that was the _best_. It was all easier since I taught myself techniques. It's hard for Jedi to sense what you're really thinking if you throw up walls of strong emotions and feelings. Impatience, cowardice, lust…" His eyes were trained on her. "Most Jedi awareness doesn't cruise beyond the surface feelings, to see what's deeper. And I was good at that, throwing up walls, and my superiors knew it. Like I had an instinct, and a great leader saw that potential in me."

"You worked under Revan," Avery whispered.

He nodded. "I know that you left at the Mandalorian Wars, so you don't know much about what went on behind the scenes in the Jedi Civil War. But Revan understood that the real battle was going to be fought between the Jedi on both sides. That was the only battle that mattered. So Revan trained elite Sith units into assassination squads, whose duty was to go out and capture enemy Jedi. I was in one of those units. Then…" He shrugged. "One day I decided not to do it anymore, so I left. Ended up on Nar Shaddaa, became someone else."

"What made you decide?"

"There was a woman. A Jedi. She sought me out, told me that Revan was doing terrible things to Jedi, breaking them. She said that's what would happen to me- that I had the Force inside me. That's why I was so good at killing Jedi. I knew what she meant, but I didn't believe her. Or want to. So I did what I did with all Jedi. I hurt her. I hurt her a lot. And then, right when I thought she couldn't take any more, she showed me the Force in my head. I felt everything she felt, and I heard just an echo of what the Force was." His line of sight had wandered off to the floor. "I think…I loved her, but it wasn't _that _kind of love. It was the kind where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know. And I killed her for showing me that. She sacrificed herself to keep my secret, to prevent the Sith from knowing about that touch of the Force inside me. She wasted her life to save _me. _After that, I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. So I left."

He raised his head again, and his expression was full of a sort of tenderness Avery couldn't define. "And I thought maybe…maybe she saved me so I could help you. And if I can't, then I have to try."

Her face became brighter and brighter as he spoke his next hesitant words. "Once, I felt the Force. At the time, there was too much pain to confront it, because if I did I'd be changed into something else. But now, I'm not afraid anymore. I-I think that by learning how to use it, I can help protect you." The soft expression vanished, and the joking one returned. "Uh, or at least buy you some time when disaster comes screaming in."

He caught her hands in both of his, the determination plain on his face. "Avery," he said gravely, "I want you to teach me how to use the Force. I want to learn how to use it to help you."

He searched her eyes, his heart beating hard, until a slow smile spread across her face. "Then I will train you, Atton," she replied quietly.

With a whoop, he stood, caught her up in his arms, and spun her around. By the time he brought her back to earth, she was breathless and laughing. He kept his arms around her for just a second longer than was absolutely necessary before he let go. "So, what do I have to do? Is there some…some ritual, or…?"

She gestured for him to sit. "Just close your eyes," she replied softly. "And open your mind."

He did as she said, aware of her so close to him as she sat across the table: her smell, her even breaths, the warmth coming from her skin. He heard her voice again, half physically, half in his head.

"You must learn to feel it around you. Feel its currents, its eddies. Listen to the echo of your thoughts, your heart- separated from war, separated from hate."

The awareness shifted from Avery, spread wider. There was a flow in everything, and he could sense it bit by small bit. His past, his nightmares, were falling away from him in the current. Even when he started to feel overwhelmed, Avery was coaxing him gently, steering him in the right direction. Now her voice was fully in his head. "Think of what you feel when you felt the need to help me, to protect me."

That was easy. He'd been trying so hard to suppress how he fell for her, keep it secret, not make a fool of himself. But for once, he allowed it to wash over him. He sighed.

"And at last, Atton," she whispered, "…awaken."

His eyes opened, and it was as if the world had gone from black-and-white to color. He was connected to the energy in the room, in the city, in the planet, and to Avery, vivid and beautiful in front of him. The tiny, inexplicable stirrings in him were now full-fledged sensations that he understood. He was more complete than he'd ever been.

"I'd spin you around again," he said in a voice that shook only slightly, "but I think we've had enough of that."

The Exile just smiled.


	9. Found in Answers

"Sooo," Mira drew out, causally laying an arm around the Exile's shoulders, "Zez-Kai's all ready for you, so you and I are gonna head up there and talk to him."

"Right." Avery turned from her viewing of the fountain next to Visas and waved a little as the two walked off. "I'll be back."

"Thank you for the lightsaber," Visas said quietly.

"Amazing what I found on that ship," Avery called past her shoulder.

"You know the old guy found me first?" Mira started. "He hired me to watch out for you, in fact. Had to keep Goto off your back until he could meet with you."

Avery only nodded, and Mira swung her head around to look directly into the Exile's face. "Holy bantha, are you _nervous? _What's your problem? Did you bang this guy when you knew him or what?"

"_No! _Come on now…"

"Okay, okay. Good. I was worried. The guy has waayyy too much of his hair down by his lip instead of the top of his head. It must tickle when he-"

Avery shrieked and covered her ears, knocking Mira's arm off her shoulders. The bounty hunter was laughing delightedly. "I was gonna say when he kisses someone, you perv. How could you assume anything else? I am _offended._"

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Avery said loftily. "I'm only nervous because I haven't seen him in a long time, and he's one of the few people in my life I really respected. Respect," she corrected. "He's one of a handful of sensible Jedi. I've looked up to him for a long time."

"Ah. Is that all?" She sounded a bit disappointed. "I was hoping for some sort of forbidden mentor-student stuff. Even if he is so old." She paused. "And hairy."

"Is this it?" Avery asked loudly, gesturing toward a complex they were walking past.

"You wish. It's two blocks down. Don't think you can just drown me out and change the subject. I'm too good."

"Oh. Great."

"So who _have _you done it with? Any other of your Jedi people? Ooh, or somebody more recent? That pilot guy is pretty hot, I gotta admit. I mean, his personality makes me think I won't get along with him at all, but his looks could make up for it."

"Mira, what are you talking about?" Avery was exasperated. The bounty hunter had been like this since Avery woke up in her safehouse and led her through the Jekk'Jekk Tarr.

"The pilot. He checks you out all the time. I figured he's dying to take you to bed, unless you've done it already. He didn't even _look _at me, you know. Like, _look _look. I didn't know what to do. If he didn't, that means he's got it bad. So is he any good in bed? No facial hair." Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and Avery finally laughed.

"Aw, damn. We're here. I'll hear about this later. For now, serious Jedi stuff." Mira took a few steps back as Avery walked up to the door. "I'll be out here when you're done. Figure you need alone time."

Avery smiled gratefully and opened the door.

Zez-Kai Ell was standing expectantly. He'd obviously sensed her approach, and he bowed his head courteously. "So you've returned from exile. Kavar thought you might, if only to wander your old battlegrounds. But I didn't think you'd come to Nar Shaddaa. Still," he sighed, "you were always a difficult one to read- both when you were tied to the Force, and even more when it was lost to you."

"Why did Kavar think I'd return?"

"He thought, or hoped at least, that he understood you. He sensed some connection between you and many of the worlds touched by war."

Avery sat on the beaten couch in the room, and as Zez-Kai Ell sat next to her, she managed her next question in a somber, low pitch. "Why was I exiled?"

"We told you it was because you followed Revan to war. But you ask because you're not certain of that answer." The great Master met her eyes directly and spoke in a frank tone. "The day we cast you out was the moment I decided to leave the Order. I do not believe we truly faced the reasons you were exiled, and if we do not examine such truths, we are already lost. I think…" He hesitated. "I think it was because we were afraid. It's a difficult thing to live one's life with the Force- to see a vision of what it would be like to be severed from it. It is more frightening than you know. You, the echo of who you were, frightened us," he finished sadly.

"And why did you cut me off from the Force?" She was sitting forward now.

"We did not. What caused your loss, I fear, was different. We didn't understand it then, and only recently do I feel we may have become enlightened. But does it matter? It seems your power has returned. Perhaps the 'loss' was not a loss at all."

"But at the end of my trial, you and the other masters said something had happened to me. What was it?"

His voice was truly full of regret as he replied. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you, as much as I'd like to give one. We vowed never to speak of it- and although I would not keep promises to Jedi, I keep promises I make to others. Then again, if we were gathered as one, then the promise may be revoked. Until then, I can say nothing."

She drooped, but then she frowned a little. "Do you know anything of Force bonds?"

"Well yes. The bonds are connections formed at moments of crisis, or in the slow understanding between master and apprentice. It's something you were gifted with, as I recall, before your fall. You formed such attachments easier than most- even to those who could feel the Force only faintly. That may be one reason you were able to channel great amounts of Force power from Jedi and Sith alike- even Vrook noticed, which is saying something."

Avery nodded, then looked back up into Zez-Kai Ell's kind face. "Now," he said firmly, "I must take up the role I was ready to cast aside. This threat has finally revealed itself, and we Jedi need to stand together. Before we leave, though, I'd like to teach you a lightsaber form."

As Avery took up the familiar role of the student to a master, she tried to quell her frustration at all the Jedi riddles. This was the most direct conversation she'd had with one in years, and even it was full of unanswered questions. As she continued to learn, though, her old stubbornness came back, and she drilled and practiced with Zez-Kai Ell until she understood the form as well as possible.

"Perhaps exile has been good to you," the Master remarked as they finished. "It has certainly not dulled your instincts, nor the speed at which you learn."

"Will you join the other masters if I can gather them?" Avery asked.

"Yes. I'll go to Dantooine, to the ruins of the Enclave. If you find the others, I will meet you there."

While she walked out, he said, "And…thank you, Avery. Your returning…it is good that you are back among us."

She gave him a small smile, turned the corner, and was gone.

* * *

When she walked out into the courtyard, she was almost overrun by Mira. "How'd it go? I didn't want to overhear any big Jedi secrets so I hung back, but now at least I know you were honest about there not being a past between you and the old guy. Unless he is _insanely_quick about finishing-"

Avery was practically shouting. "SO, where's everyone else?"

"Just down here." She pushed a little on the Exile's back. "Everyone's gonna meet at the ship in about thirty minutes. I was hoping…" Her voice grew hesitant, the first time Avery had heard that sort of tone from Mira. "I was hoping I could be one of those people."

"You want to join us?"

The bounty hunter shrugged. "From what I've seen, you've got quite the job to take care of, and I could help, you know. I'm good at a lot of stuff- primarily surviving. I'm sure that skill would come in handy for the kinds of things you're doing."

The Exile eyed her. "If you volunteer, you have a high risk of getting killed. I know you're a great bounty hunter, but you need to be aware of the commitment you're making by joining the group."

"Why is anyone else doing it?"

"They all have their reasons, I guess," Avery replied timidly. "They all know how insane my goals are, and for a few I truly can't tell you why they'd be willing to die for something that…well, that they might not even believe in personally."

"You didn't ask?"

"Even if I did, I doubt I'd get a straight answer from most of them. Well, except Mandalore. He's pretty up-front. Nice change from the usual." She smiled wryly. "And…I wouldn't tell anyone else this, but…I'm afraid." Her voice dropped as she forced herself to admit the truth. "If I asked them, I'm afraid…that they'd realize what they're really doing, that they have no real reason to, and they'd leave. And I don't want any of them to leave."

"Based on what I've seen from all of them, I really don't think that would happen. I'd have my reasons for joining you too; if you'd let me, at least."

"Then welcome aboard, Mira."

The bounty hunter tried not to look too pleased as the two caught up with Visas and Atton, but it was difficult to contain her excitement. She was getting out of the city, going space-knows where, and probably risking her life for shaky reasons, and it was a surprisingly great feeling.

* * *

Hoping everyone else would return to the ship soon, the four entered the Hawk, where they were promptly ambushed by a ship full of mercenaries.

"Red Eclipse!" Avery shouted. "Visas, cover the ship to the crew quarters, and Atton, get to the bridge! Mira with me- leave one alive!"

Avery's lightsabers were instantly ignited, and she began deflecting the blaster shots. It was the best offense, considering the sheer volume of rounds headed toward her.

"Avery watch it SWORD!" Atton managed to holler.

She turned to see a double vibroblade swinging at her head. She dropped to one knee and ran a saber through the attacker's stomach. "Blades too? Great!"

The team dispatched all the bounty hunters save one, who Visas eyed with a hand on her new saber. Avery glared at him and waited for him to speak.

"You trespass on the territory of the Red Eclipse," he finally gargled. "We shall not surrender it without blood." He motioned to the body of a human on the ground. "We already caught this thief. We caught him as he crawled on board, thinking to steal this ship from us. If you cross us, you will end up like him- dead."

"Then you'll join the rest of your crew as corpses," Avery spat out. She motioned to Visas, who immediately ran him through.

* * *

The rest of the crew, luckily, arrived shortly, and everyone began the tedious process of getting rid of the bodies. When they were finally done, the ship left Nar Shaddaa, and everyone settled in. Avery couldn't wait anymore, however. She sought Kreia out.

"Yes? Have you come with questions?"

"Before, when you taught me to listen, as we entered Nar Shaddaa- I want to continue that lesson." The Exile barely repressed the excitement in her voice.

If Kreia was capable of smiling, she would have. She patted the ground in front of her. "Very well. Sit with me."

The two settled into meditative positions, and Kreia began. "You have brushed the surface thoughts of another. It is a start. Calm yourself," she instructed as Avery's heart continued to beat eagerly. "This time, silence your own thoughts. Keep them still."

As the Exile became serene, Kreia's voice began to echo in her head. "Imagine the waters of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, each stream suddenly falling silent and still. Imagine the ice of Telos, cold and smooth, as it gathers upon the plateau. Now stretch out. Feel the ship around you. Strip away the metal, and see the souls and minds of those that fill its corridors, with more thoughts and dreams and worries than can fill the space of this ship."

The Exile was struggling her hardest to become aware, to send out the energy she took so much effort to build up all this time, but she was too tentative. She was afraid to lose it. How had she learned all this before…?

**Revan is standing behind her, strong hands holding her upper arms, his voice in her mind. "Smooth and still, Avery. Don't be afraid to expand- it will always flow back to you, no matter how far you send it away. It may take longer than you'd expect, but the Force connects you to all that you touch. That is your gift. You plant your energy, your being, into others, and that energy will always come back twofold. So strip away the physical walls your mind set up. See the minds of others through the Force."**

**Avery leans back into him, always her foundation, and at his reassuring squeeze, she could see the minds of her men. They are not afraid of battle, not afraid to die for her. She is their leader, and they fight for innocent lives while the great Jedi do nothing. They are fighting for the right cause.**

As though Revan stood behind her still, she allowed his encouraging words to comfort her again. With a quick burst, she expanded her senses.

…_as my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear, for in fear lies death…_

"Visas," the Exile whispered. She moved on.

…_if I upped the tibanna gas levels in the carbine that would be enough to punch a hole even in triple-durasteel…and we'll need weapons like that if the Republic discovers the camp on Dxun…_

Mandalore's thoughts were weighted heavily with worry and responsibility. She continued when she sensed Mira.

_Never really been in a team before. Don't know if I can get used to this group effort kind of thing. Still, where else am I gonna go? It'll be nice to smell something besides the city for once, at least._

Avery smiled to herself. Then another voice drifted along, and she listened closer.

…_switch the face of the +1/-1 card, the total is nine-ten. Switch the face of the +2/-2 card, the total is eight-eleven. Switch…_

Avery frowned. Pazaak? Before she could complete the thought, she felt Bao Dur's thoughts reaching out, as if they were outstretched, eager to greet her.

_Your command echoes still, General. And I obey, as I did at Malachor._

Avery's eyes snapped open, though she was still seeing in, not out. _He…he recognizes me…_

_Malachor, _Bao Dur's wisp of a thought brushed through.

_Now do you hear me? _Kreia pushed his voice away. _Truly hear me?_

_I hear you. This…this is incredible…_

"You have taken the first steps on a much longer road, Exile."

Kreia's audible voice jolted Avery out, and she looked at the old woman. "What about T3?"

"The droid cannot be read in such a way- as for the alien who served with you in the War, its thoughts are more difficult, requiring many translations in meaning. Often it is better to read their impulses and images than their spoken thoughts. That's why he is deaf to you- I have found his impulses are cold, like a dead weight; his thoughts are black."

Avery frowned. "But I did hear something from Bao Dur."

Kreia's voice grew icy. "Indeed. It is strange that I did not."

"Maybe it's because I know him better. I served with him."

"Perhaps." She still sounded disdainful. "I would not put much weight on such things."

"There was also something wrong with Atton's thoughts."

"Of course there was. It is because Atton was not playing pazaak, yet he counts cards in his head. At times, he will list of engine sequencers, memorize the hyperspace routes on the other side of the galaxy, count the ticking in the power couplings even though they are fixed. At other times, he will imagine certain…base lusts, certain…indignities. It may Atton is far cleverer than he feigns to be. Or perhaps he is simply a fool."

Avery nodded, standing. She'd heard that part from him personally. "Thank you, Kreia. Maybe I'll go see him, and see how his pazaak game is coming."

The old woman shrugged, and Avery left for the bridge. She walked up to where Atton was sitting and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turned.

"Atton, why do you play pazaak in your head?" she blurted out at once.

He almost laughed, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he stood. "Passes the time," he said on a sigh. "It's better than listing off engine sequencers, memorizing hyperspace routes, or counting ticks in the power couplings."

She replied smartly. "There are no ticks in the power coupling- it's fixed."

"Of course it's fixed. And that's why you should count the ticking in the power coupling, too."

"You're not making any sense."

He took a moment, looking hard at her. Curiously, she began to grow uncomfortable as he stared, and she folded her arms behind her back.

"Why do I play pazaak?" he finally said. "All right. I'll show you."

"I don't want to play pazaak," she objected playfully.

"But we're not playing for credits. We're playing for something else. Are you going to play or not?"

She threatened him. "This better not be using Nar Shaddaa rules."

"Nope. Our clothes are gonna stay on. Do you want to deal, or should I?"

She sat down cautiously, and he brought out his well-worn deck. After a furious match- well, it was for Avery, while Atton was cool and amused- Avery threw her cards down with a noisy exhale.

"Good match," he complimented. "Now, what are you thinking about right now?"

"Wondering if you had a skifter up your sleeve."

He laughed out loud. "Right. And that's why I play pazaak in my head. Because if you don't, you've left the door open. And anyone could walk right in."

She was watching him, and her face fell. She scooted up to sit closer across from him. "Atton," she said softly, "before, I felt your mind. With Kreia's help. I'm sorry."

He smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. He leaned in. "Of course you did. You see, Jedi- light or dark- do it, more often than you'd think. But I never heard one say they were sorry before. That's a new house rule."

"So, you play pazaak to shield your thoughts," Avery summarized.

"No. I play pazaak in my head. But while I'm doing that, it's a lot harder for someone to walk in."

"Can you teach me to shield my thoughts?"

"No. I can only teach you to play pazaak. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," she countered stubbornly. "I want to learn to shield my mind."

He loved watching the intensity on her face, how she wouldn't give up on learning something until she understood it through and through. Finally, for once, he could teach her. He could help her.

"That's not something I can teach you- you've come to the wrong guy."

She was looking carefully at the slight smile on his face, and in the next second, he witnessed first-hand the comprehension light up her face.

"Then I want to learn to play pazaak."

"Good." He nodded in approval. "Now you understand."

He picked up the deck again, fully aware of how close she was. He waggled the cards in front of her face, and she grinned and shook her head.

"All right, I'll deal then."

When he was finished dealing, he stopped short and placed both hands on either side of her face, making sure she was listening. "If you're ever fighting someone who has the power over your mind, whether light or dark, play pazaak. Start listing hyperspace routes. Recite engine sequencers. And when they try to use their powers on you, suddenly it's not as easy as they thought."

Tenderly, carefully, he brought his forehead to touch hers, eyes closed. His voice dropped. "Because you'll be right here with me, playing pazaak, where they can't reach you."

Avery's eyes fluttered open as Atton drew back a little. She was so close, so still. Atton swallowed hard. As he leaned down with agonizing slowness, his blood began to rush. If she'd just let him, just for a second…

He could smell her hair, hear her steady breathing, and her lips were parted. His mouth made the barest, softest contact with hers-

As if he snapped out of something, Atton drew back and dropped his hands. Avery didn't move, just stayed where she was as he stood and muttered something indecipherable under his breath before clumsily backing out of the room.

As Avery sat amidst the scattered cards, her eyes closed again, and she took just a second to hear. _Idiot, idiot idiot…almost blew it, gotta be the right time for her…Force I can't- she's just so- you can't just jump on her when she lets you get close- if I'm going to be able to- remember what happened last time IDIOT..._

There was a brief silence, a pause in his thoughts, a moment of realization, then…_Shuffle the deck, switch the face of the first card, +3/-3…_


	10. Leaders and Followers

_So you see…that is why I came to you. And that is why I will stay with you._

Avery came out of meditation to see Visas' still form across from her. The Miraluka had been through such loss, but her Sith master's insistence that she find the source of the echoes led her right to Avery. This Nihlus creature had to be destroyed, or Visas would never be free from fear.

Despite reliving a great deal of pain, both Visas and the Exile felt centered after their meditation. As the ship headed toward Dantooine, Avery spent some time catching up with her companions.

As she walked up to the door of the starboard crew quarters, however, she halted. Kreia's voice, though muffled, was insistent, giving low orders to whomever was in the room. When she finished, Mandalore's angry tone barked a few words. Avery had just enough time to duck back into the main room before he stomped out.

He passed her without so much as a word. The Exile knew without a doubt that Mandalore didn't like her much. It wasn't that he despised her, but it was clear that he didn't care about any aspect of her outside of finding his clans though the Ebon Hawk. It didn't bother Avery terribly, but she respected the leader a great deal. She wished she could earn his respect as well, despite their past.

Mira and Bao Dur were working on better security for the Hawk, and T3 was chittering at them, likely unimpressed with their handling of the locking mechanisms. Avery slipped behind them carefully to enter the storage room.

The brown HK model was in the same place as always. As the Exile installed two more parts she'd found in the shops of Nar Shaddaa, she considered her actions. Revan clearly owned this old droid, and there was a great deal of information it was likely to have. Specifically about Revan's whereabouts and history within the Hawk. Avery missed her Master greatly, so despite the risk, she would try to fix this HK and find some answers.

There was only one more team member she hadn't visited, but she would avoid him as much as she could. There was no way she'd attempt to use the Force to hear what he was thinking, but she could assume he'd be upset and not all that eager to have another conversation with her. Not for a while, anyway. Avery seemed to have a knack for stressing him out.

The Exile knew now, at least, why the sudden physical bursts came from him, why he didn't listen when she'd told him- far too quietly and with not half enough determination- to stop, why he was overtaken with lust. Someone he once was wouldn't have cared whether a Jedi female told him to stop or not. She shuddered in the bright room. That was him before. Not now. But due to the knowledge she had of him now, it was hard not to be afraid of him.

* * *

They were minutes out from Dantooine, and Atton was not busy so much with navigating the route as he was busy calling himself an idiot. He had been for a couple of hours, but he really wanted to cement the idea in his brain before they went off on another wild chase for a Jedi. Kreia was right. He was an imbecile.

Maybe not for the reasons the old witch thought, but due to his actions lately? Certainly. He ticked off the stupid things on his fingers:

1) He idiotically gave her dancing lessons to 'help' her, which naturally made his hands-off policies nigh impossible, seeing as how his hands, and other things, were as on her as they'd get

2) As she danced for spectators in a marvelously tiny outfit, he watched her, which was stupid

3) He moronically went to her dressing room, where in all his pent-up agony, he pushed her against a wall and got into heavy, hot, wild foreplay with her

4) He didn't hear her ask him to stop, so he, in his stupidity, practically _attacked_ her without meaning to

5) Because he was an idiot, he had a long, relieving talk with her about his terrible past, _in detail_, which naturally gave her right to fear him

6) He tried to kiss her not two days after she'd _Force-pushed him away for touching her_, which was truly dumb

7) He had now not only fueled the torturous fire of how badly he wanted Avery by doing all things listed above, but now he'd certainly, officially never have her for said reasons, which was almost the dumbest thing, but

8) To seal his moronic nature forever, he'd fallen in love with her, something he'd never done before ever, and she was a Jedi Exile General leader crazy person trying to fix the damned universe

He had to stop there, because he was running out of fingers. To summarize, he'd made his own rules way harder than they had been, he frightened her physically, he frightened her because of his past, and he loved her and wanted her to a point where he could hardly stand it, with no hope of relieving either issue.

To summarize the summary, Kreia was right.

* * *

Dantooine was huge: there were expanses of plains requiring miles of walking before arriving anywhere. Kreia was firm about staying on the Hawk, Mandalore brusquely stated that he would be spending the day contacting his men for updates, and T3 stayed for the likely reason of redoing everything Mira and Bao Dur had done. The rest of the team was eager to stretch their legs- and more than a few were excited to be out in a place that didn't smell. Avery wanted to get to the ruined Enclave first, for any hints of Vrook's whereabouts, but it would take a while.

While the five of them walked through the grasses, Bao Dur took a moment to look up at the bright azure sky before he did what Avery had asked. It was no trouble, as most of her requests were, but it would be difficult not to show amusement.

Atton, instead of near Avery like he usually was, hung back to trail the group. When Bao Dur came to walk next to him, the scoundrel looked suspicious.

"Have something for you," the Zabrak said calmly.

"Oh yeah? I haven't gotten a present in a while."

As Bao Dur handed over the metallic hilt, Atton's eyes cut to the Exile briefly. "A lightsaber? Did she put you up to this?"

"According to her, it would be better if I gave this to you. It's not a particularly great one, just stock parts, but you can practice with it. Also according to her, you can use a lot of your Echani stances with the lightsaber." It truly was funny, for Avery to ask Bao Dur to be this sort of messenger, but at the same time, the Zabrak felt a great deal of curiosity about the weapon. It wasn't just a fancy melee weapon: he'd seen so himself. Jedi and Sith alike were able to use them as an expansion of their own motivations, as though the weapon was an arm instead of a tool. The fact that Atton was given one meant he was Force sensitive. Soon, he'd be a Jedi. Bao Dur felt a pang of jealousy. As he'd always been, he was just the 'tech.'

Avery's head jerked sharply behind her, and before Bao Dur could look away, she sensed his feelings of insignificance. His mind was always an open book to her, because he trusted her implicitly more than anyone he'd ever known. Yet, sometimes, that could be an inconvenience.

"Well thanks," Atton said awkwardly. "It would have been nice coming from her, but I can see why she'd ask you to do it instead. So I appreciate you being the in-between guy."

Now the Zabrak was fighting the telltale pulls at the corners of his mouth. "I'd recommend it not occur again, if you want a chance with her."

"That's not going to- I don't have a cha- er, I mean, I still _want _a- I already-" On a noisy exhale, he got ahold of himself. "Thanks."

Bao Dur had to look up at clear sky again to hide his smile.

* * *

The party split into groups to better navigate the winding halls of the Enclave. There wasn't much preserved: the rooms mainly consisted of rubble, laigreks, and mercs or raiders picking through said rubble, so it was obvious that Vrook wasn't here. The team met up at the wide entrance to the main library and decided to check inside before they left.

Avery entered the room to a man surrounded by books watching her avidly. He stood at once as she walked up, and swept into a deep bow.

Avery blinked rapidly, stunned, and Atton snorted behind her.

The man was clearly young: rather smooth-faced and good looking, with tawny hair that fell across gray eyes. He smiled openly at her while she recovered from his manners, so then she had to take another moment to recover from his warm expression.

"Um, thank you for the polite bow. You must be a gentleman."

"In a sense I suppose." He was still watching her with that look that said he was wholeheartedly glad she'd arrived. It was disconcerting, to say the least. "I'm a historian and a scholar, actually. I work for the Republic. I'm certain my contemporaries would judge me more a historian than scientist. I'm Disciple. I'm here looking for some trace of the Jedi. I had heard mention that one of the Jedi Masters had come here. Once I arrived, I felt it was necessary to stay, to protect what was left."

A laigrek barked far too close to the room, and another answered further down. "Left?" Avery echoed.

"Much has been taken from the Enclave. I wished to preserve what I could." He gestured toward the pile of books he'd been sitting amongst. "Raiders are part of the problem, of course, but I suspect the Jedi themselves took the holocrons and records. I do not know why."

There were footfalls now, a great number of them, groups sniffing out the team's distinctive scents. Avery was studying the man's face, and he looked back unabashedly.

"You look…familiar to me," she said slowly.

His face lit up even more, if it was possible, and cleared his throat-

"Well, this has been just a delightful conversation," Atton interrupted, "but can we run now?"

"We're leaving the Enclave. If you want a safe way out, follow us," Mandalore offered.

"No, no, I'm sure he wants to stay and guard stuff or whatever-"

"Atton," Mira scolded, "I'm sure he'd like to leave-"

"Yes, actually. The laigreks were a rather impressive presence outside of the library, and I was hesitant to take all of them on at once. Even groups of raiders were dying rapidly, so I'll take advantage of this situation."

Avery was still studying the Disciple's face, frowning a little, and he was giving her that stupid adoring expression, but Atton didn't protest anymore. Worst-case scenario, Avery and this guy chat for an hour, she figures out why he seems so familiar, and then he leaves to go do history things and never sees her again. No problem.

"Then let's go," Bao Dur said. "If we wait here any longer, there's a distinct possibility that enough laigrek will be here to cause the species to become extinct once we're out. We don't want that. It'd mess with Dantooine's natural distribution."

* * *

"Where are we headed next?" Visas asked Avery as the crew stepped out into the welcoming sun.

"The crystal cave. If you recall that datapad we found on the corpse in the hallway, it was from mercs who talked about Vrook. Even if he's not still there, it's where the trail picks up."

When the team started the next long trek, the Disciple fell easily into step with Avery, as she had hoped. She dove right in to more questions. "You mentioned holocrons?"

She never did bother with small talk if she wanted information. The Disciple laughed to himself, then answered. "Someone has been taking holocrons from sites across the galaxy. It's almost as if someone does not want their knowledge used to find the Jedi. I fear the loss of their history. All these great teachings are in danger of being lost forever."

"Do you know what happened to the Jedi?"

"No. It is something of a mystery why they would exile themselves as they have." His next statement was worried. "I fear that there is something else at work. Something we cannot see."

Avery looked at him alertly, and noticing her anxiety, he forced the tone out. "Then again, perhaps the Jedi are hiding simply because so many people hate them these days."

"Why do you think that is?" It wasn't a question for fact, more for his opinion.

"It is difficult sometimes for the Jedi to see such things, since much of it is rooted in human nature, and the Jedi are often removed from events of daily life, insulated." Avery was now nodding emphatically. "But it's hard to tell the difference between the Jedi and Sith now. Even Revan and Malak were once Jedi Knights."

"Do you hate the Jedi?" she asked.

"Hate?" he repeated. "No. I do not hate them. They only raise questions without answers."

In this response, Avery knew that this man had the makings of a true Jedi in him in a way Avery never would. While she was too passionate, too impatient, too temperamental, he possessed the goodness and serenity that made up great masters of the Light side. She pushed the thoughts away as he continued. "Jedi are not supposed to be like the rest of us. They are supposed to see a higher purpose in all things. And they are supposed to train students responsibly and well, so mistakes of the past are not repeated. Yet all I saw was ignorance and arrogance, and what those seeds created in the Republic. It is difficult to follow the Jedi Code, when so few others have. But you know this."

Avery's head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Many Jedi defied the Order during the Mandalorian War, and that paved the way for the Jedi Civil War." He watched her knowingly, his grey eyes holding no judgment. "So perhaps there was some essential part of the teachings- or the teachers- that was flawed. Something they were missing."

Before she could ask further, the team halted at the yawning entrance to the crystal caves. She could sense Revan's mark here, a presence, as though he was standing just further along the cavern beckoning her in. Because of this, she was assured of the worth of this place and walked through without a second thought.

There were a few kinrath here and there, dispatched easily enough. Avery noted with delight that Atton kept going into various stances before stabbing, which although unnecessary for killing the beasts, was fun to watch.

As the crew stepped into a huge chamber, however, all of them were struck silent. Crystals with vivid colors bounced off the walls, glowing and colliding and blending into a starry array of shades.

Avery walked among them, her grey robes catching hues of light, the excitement on her face mixed with a sort of yearning. Revan could have been standing next to her, his presence was so strong here. She was guided to certain clusters before she really thought about it, and she noticed each one of her companions do the same. Visas picked up a deep red crystal, Disciple a light blue, Mira a cyan, Atton an intense green and Bao Dur, with an exaggerated wink at her, a yellow. Avery was rolling a violet one in her hand with satisfaction when something caught her eye.

The jagged structure was pulling her to it with the Force, and she was drawn up to it.

"Revan was here. Something rather important occurred in the cave. It's like he's watching over my shoulder. I guess the crystals reflect the Force energy, and act as a catalyst for those sensitive to it who come here."

She looked up at her team, who were all watching her with varying expressions. "Perhaps," she said softly, "future Jedi who visit this cave will feel our presence, as if seeing our footprints preserved in the soil."

Atton felt the pit of his stomach drop. The glow from the silver mirrored the shine in her eyes, and her whole face was radiant in the light. If there was anything more beautiful out there, he hadn't seen it. Unfortunately, he could see Disciple watching her too, and he was clearly thinking the exact same thing.

The Exile reached down into the silver and pulled up a small crystal. She had no tangible explanation for it, but this was for her. She and Revan had found a couple like this before, and they promptly built lightsabers to accommodate them. These were the rare sort that became an extension of will, a tie to the Force energy of the user like other crystals couldn't be.

When they got back to the Hawk, she and Bao Dur would have a lot of work to do.

As they began to move out of the room, the Exile saw Mira and Bao Dur start to return the crystals they'd picked up. She stopped them. "I know this is unorthodox and unofficial, but keep those. You both picked them up because you were led to them. I feel like…bear with me, but I feel like you can both pick up the Force, or at least you've been able to since you've started traveling with me. It's getting stronger the more I'm with you. If you'd be willing, I'd like to train you and see if it leads anywhere. You'd only benefit from it."

The two watched her, but Bao Dur didn't even take a second to think. He nodded at once. "Thank you, General. I'd be honored."

She looked up into his clear gaze and her face wrinkled. "…But yellow? Really?"

He smiled, showing her all his teeth, and shook the crystal in front of her face. She grinned back, then looked at Mira questioningly.

The bounty hunter took a steadying breath. What Avery said was true. She _had _been feeling funny since she joined up with the Exile, almost like Avery planted a seed of freakiness in her, and her instincts were all haywire. She could feel stuff in her gut without an explanation as to why. If that was the reason, and Avery would help her sort it out, why the hell not?

"Sure," she said aloud. "It'll be, ah, fun."

* * *

In the midst of exploring further into the cave, Disciple fell into step with the Exile. "I feel we should talk more."

"Agreed," she said at once. "I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do," he replied knowingly. "You always do. Due to the sheer volume of them, I'd like to request that I travel with you. It seems our goals are the same. If you would have me, I can apply my knowledge and skills to helping you find the answers you seek."

Atton, overhearing, stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the Disciple. "Look, we're already full up. We don't need anyone else."

"We need all the help we can get," Avery argued. "And he seems capable."

It took a lot of effort, but Atton once again managed to hold his tongue. He was on a roll with upsetting her, so breaking the pattern was more important than protesting the welcome of a guy who clearly had a 'history' with the Exile- and obviously loved her- though Atton was in the dark as to why or how. What fantastic priorities.

Instead of laigreks or kinrath in the next large area, they found a band of mercenaries in camp, with Vrook standing sullenly in an electric cage, looking not at all surprised as the Exile came in. The mercs were certainly taken aback though, and attacked clumsily.

It was six on twelve, so each crew member dispatched two in a couple of seconds. As the cage powered down, Vrook began his gracious thanks. "Always rushing into action without thinking of the consequences."

Or not. Avery's eyebrows rose briefly, and he noticed. "What? You were expecting thanks? Khoonda is in danger, and you've ruined the best chance of averting a full scale conflict."

There was a hearty rage simmering under the surface that was threatening Avery's temper, but she managed to dilute it into sarcasm. "And how were you going to help in a cage?"

"Is this a joke to you?" he fired back. "People's lives are at stake!" He continued despite Avery rolling her eyes. "Every action has consequences, no matter how small or insignificant they seem- and even the smallest choice has the potential for harm. The Wars- the Wars _you supported, _were proof of this."

"I can see you've wanted to say this for a while," the Exile replied, crossing her arms. "Is this here that same careful timing you were counting on in the Wars?"

"Those battles did nothing but bring more harm to the galaxy-"

"Enough of this!" Avery was furious now, suppressing the Dark side that rose up slightly in her, trembling to keep herself in check. "This is not the time for such arguments!"

Before she could do or say something unwise, she spun on her heel and left him in the room, brushing past her teammates and not slowing her pace until she was standing outside in the fields. With quite bad timing, there was a merc standing in front of her, oblivious to her bad mood.

"I suggest you look at me," he said in what he likely thought was a menacing tone. "I'm Azkul, leader of the mercenaries on Khoonda. I want to strike a bargain with you."

Avery raised her eyes to his, still seeing red at the edges of her vision, hardly listening as the foolish man spoke. She could only catch something about how he was trying to control Khoonda, a fight was about to occur, and he'd pay her a great deal to sabotage the defense so his men could overrun the place more easily. Not to Avery's credit, she considered this for a while. If Vrook was disappointed in her for doing the _right _thing, imagine…

As her teammates caught up with her, at least, she managed to quell the thoughts, though the irrational side of her was still in full swing. She met the merc leader's gaze and walked up, her hips swaying slightly, an odd light color glowing amidst the dark of her eyes. He'd considerably warmed up to her by the time she was a foot away.

"Lay down your weapons, call your men off, and leave the planet," the Exile said smoothly with a wave of her hand.

"Lay down my…" he echoed flatly.

"Yes," she said in that same level tone. "Call your men off and leave the planet."

For a moment, he looked ahead in a daze, but then his whole body shuddered and he lifted his weapon. "Jedi tricks? I learned how to counter those in the war!"

As the blaster came level with the Exile's face, a lightsaber appeared through his torso. "It would have been easier if you'd just let me persuade you. But regardless, I'm in the mood for a quick solution."

He gargled and sank to the ground, and Avery's saber flashed out of him to point at the rest of his shocked men. "Can I persuade any of you?"

The men promptly took off through the long grasses, and Mira fired off a few halfhearted shots at their retreating backs. "Well." She turned to Avery, hands on her hips. "Someone's acting rash."

The Exile lifted a shoulder. "Vrook always knew how to upset me."

"Clearly." Mira gave a sidelong glance to the Disciple, who looked staggered and a tiny bit afraid, then to the other three, who looked as though nothing had happened. This was clearly not the first time an incident like this had occurred. Mira made a mental note to always, always stay out of Avery's way if she seemed grumpy.

"Let's head back to Khoonda," Bao Dur said genially. "Maybe with this new turn of events, the mercs won't have much of an attack. They'll need some time to recover from their missing leader."

"And then, perhaps, the Jedi Master will be more receptive," Disciple added.

Visas spoke up, her request tentative. "If we could, I would ask that we return to the Hawk and prepare a few of our new weapons before the assault. It would likely be an excellent defense."

"Right," Mira said encouragingly. "Beats standing around with grumpy old men who won't talk to us."

To the entire team's relief, Avery had calmed down, and now she strode out with a great deal less stomping than before. But it would be in the best interest of everyone if they avoided a certain Jedi's presence for a while.

* * *

Avery's crystal would take time to understand, so Visas, the Disciple, and Atton all managed- with Bao Dur and Avery hovering over their every tinker- to assemble their lightsabers. It was clear that the Disciple had undergone Force training previously, and the Exile told herself to ask him about that later. She was certain now that she'd known him from before, and if he would be traveling with them, she had to know how.

Mandalore was standing near the table when Avery looked up, and he cleared his throat. "Visas told me that it's likely that mercs will attack the base here, and I wanted you to know I'm ready to defend Khoonda with you all."

"Thank you, Mandalore," she replied curtly. "We'd appreciate the help."

It seemed as though he wanted to tell her something else, but by the time all the tools were off the table, he apparently decided against it. His uncertainty turned to resolve as Kreia walked into the room. "Excuse me," he said stiffly, and walked out.

Avery immediately whirled on Kreia accusingly. "Look, I know something is going on here, and I want to know what you're doing to Mandalore. Don't disregard my question, and don't give me an indirect answer."

Kreia's mouth tightened. "He is…suspicious of certain aspects of my past, and believes I have ties to someone who was close to him. That, and the fact that I used some manipulation to bring him with us, is likely why he is agitated."

Avery's mouth opened in outrage, but the old woman interrupted. "I did not force him to do anything, child. But his fate is tied to yours for a while, and he refused to see it, though it is necessary. I simply informed him of the necessity."

"And that is the most direct answer I will get out of you." It wasn't a question.

"You may ask him yourself," Kreia replied as she turned to leave. "But I doubt he will tell you any more than I."

When the team arrived in the base of Khoonda, they were quite a sight. Avery, in light grey clothes with the dark grey robe wrapped around her, stood at the front gate wielding a single purple lightsaber, while a dark-haired man on her right held a green one, and a light-haired man on her left carried one of light blue. A Zabrak, already finished with optimizing the outside turrets, was planting mines in strategic locations around the entrances, while a redheaded woman set up a rocket launcher in a high area atop the building. Two women, both in hoods, carried stark red lightsabers inside the front lobby. A Mandalorian in heavy steel armor held a long-range blaster to his shoulder from atop the side entrance.

Glancing at Vrook, the Khoonda leader made his way into the conference room. "I thought we would be lucky to scrape out of this situation alive. That woman and her friends show up, and in a single afternoon I went from dread to wondering if it will take an hour to be done with all this. Amazing what a few people are capable of, hmm?"

Vrook didn't answer.


	11. A Team Assembled

Over two hundred unorganized men, brandishing weapons and full of bravado, were storming Khoonda. They were either going to take over the facility or die trying.

_Eight of us, _a Jedi thought to herself with anxiety as she watched the stream of bodies running through the fields at a dead sprint. _A handful of Khoonda's soldiers, and Vrook. That's it. If my team can't take most of them out, we'll be overrun._

The Jedi was standing there, troubled, when a flash of green hit her peripheral vision. A dark-haired man with hazel eyes was looping his glowing weapon in the empty air. At the turn of her head, he smiled at her. "Nice-looking, isn't it? I clearly have the best lightsaber of the bunch. Can't imagine how many I'm gonna wipe out alone. You must be jealous."

When her worried look turned into an unimpressed roll of her eyes, the man winked playfully at her. Without her noticing, the uncertainty was gone.

Mandalore fired the first shot of the battle. Avery, Disciple, and Atton all heard the weapon discharge, and not a second later the groan of a dying merc. The surges of men were in range.

"Brace yourselves," Bao Dur called in the loudest voice he could manage. "It's about to get rocky!"

All six covered their ears as the ground pitched. Men ran directly into well-built mines that sent tremors through the fields, black smoke bursting from the detonations. The foolish stampede ensured that large groups were taken out at a time. If their leader had been alive, he likely would have tested the land before he sent them all out. Without the strategy, it was a massacre.

The dense air hadn't even cleared before Mira launched an explosive from up high, sending bodies flying to land with sickening thuds onto the scorched dirt. How she could see, no one knew, but she took out five groups before she stopped to reload. Meanwhile, Mandalore's shots echoed across the plains, some in such rapid succession that the blaster could have almost been an automatic. For a few moments, the Jedi and her two less experienced pupils could only stand and wait for the inevitable melee combat that would be required. The long-distance fight would take care of a lot of the forces, but some were bound to make it to the doors.

Avery was doing her best to send calming waves through the new bonds with her melee group of Bao Dur, Disciple, and Atton. It was tricky due to how out of practice she was, but she used to channel flows of courage and determination out to hundreds of men in war, so the four were peaceful and guarded by the time they heard the battle cries of men closing in. It had been a long time since Avery had fought against such odds. She'd learned from the best how to handle it.

**"Never allow yourself to be circled," Revan says, his slate grey eyes stern. "If they have blasters, you can't defend your front and back while they fire. Don't be afraid to Push some back til you can handle what's around you. That way, you'll take out manageable groups instead of all of them at once. "**

**His rough, calloused hand drapes over hers, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber. "Hold at a slant until one moves in, and go horizontally along the throat, or dig into the torso and spin." The entirety of his body is pressed against her back, driving her right weapon forward, then pulling her back and around. "Pull out, drive across to your right, bring it back to the slant. Duck if you need to. Just beware of moving backwards."**

A merc was rushing up to Avery, and as Revan had told her, she hit him with a stab through the chest. She spun, caught another with her momentum across the throat, and faced forward again to decapitate the next. **"Locate each attacker with the Force so you're never surprised. These moves, with me, should be automatic. You need to be killing one and channeling to find the next. Use Force powers when you're physically tired, and revert back to your weapon when you feel drained. Balance it, or you'll burn out too quickly."**

One to her left. She rammed her saber in, ducking down when she felt another slice parallel to her stomach, and slashed through the newest attacker's lower legs. Four were heading up. Too many. Avery sent their bodies flying as a man shot to her right, and the bullet deflected into his forehead.

She turned to see Disciple, his face impassive and still, pumping the Force through his movements to give him unnatural speed. He was cutting through ranks that barely saw him coming. The pile of bodies spread out over the stone ground, reaching to the fields before he slowed.

**Revan's leg pushes at hers from behind, pulling her stance forward. His hands, steadying her hips, shift back to move her into him. "Never turn your back. Never get distracted. You can't keep an eye on your men and live yourself. If you must shift, your stance should be coiled. Otherwise you'll get tangled up in your own feet and," he snaps his fingers. "You're done like that."**

Avery slashed across the stomach of a soldier before plunging her saber into a distracted merc's back. As his body fell, Atton was in front of her, lightsaber outstretched at the now-dead man. The scoundrel gave her a cocky smirk. "Thanks, Kess. My body count is high enough that I'll let you keep that kill."

She would have nodded, but Atton suddenly pivoted and swept his weapon out, deflecting a line of blaster shots back out to the senders. He was clearly using the Echani training to pull the Force into his weapon, giving him the speed and accuracy Avery was channeling. Bao Dur was just around the corner, using Mandalore's covering fire to take close combat advantages with the mercs. His swings weren't practiced, but the constant Force supply guiding his arm was enough to keep him fighting. Avery turned back to a large group- far too large- who were broadcasting their plan to all attack her at once.

**He's chuckling at her edginess as she sends another wave of cardboard figures back, hacking at the ones he's flinging towards her with the Force. She can feel the vibrations against her back. "How many times will we do this before you're satisfied? Do you really have to be perfect?"**

**"If I'm not, I'm dead," Avery retorts.**

**"Can't we continue tomorrow?"**

**"You're here today. I can practice on my own when you leave." She shouts something unintelligible as another six figures crowd around her.**

**The two of them don't openly acknowledge the tension this lesson is bringing, but Avery inhales sharply when his body pushes her in a step forward. His breath is quick, warm in her ear. "If you're overwhelmed, there's one last trick. It may drain you, but if you can manage it, you'll give yourself some precious moments."**

**It's clear, through their bond: he's thinking the same things she is, but he's ever the professional mentor. He'd never take advantage of her, despite the growing darkness spreading in his Force energy. He respects her, for one. He wouldn't compromise her mentality as a general in the War, for another. It would be a strictly physical session (or a few) that Avery knows wouldn't amount to anything and bring a form of attachment to her Mentor she doesn't want.**

**Avery had never been touched by a man without the emotionless barrier of the Light side shielding against any thoughts or feelings. Now, with Revan breaking down any personal barriers and fully acknowledging sensations like lust and frustration, it's problematic. This is how a fall to the Dark side can be so tempting, so easy.**

**It's hard to remember all that, though, when Revan murmurs for her to focus. As her eyes close, his voice shifts from her ear to her mind. **_**If you sense the Dark side around you, pull it in. It doesn't have to be in a Sith. It can be in a normal human's intentions, in the bloodied past of a planet, in the violence of a battle. Bring it to you. Siphon it. It hurts, I know, **_**he tells her in amusement as her protest rises up, **_**but you'll survive. You must survive at all costs.**_

**Avery's eyes snap open while Revan draws her lightsaber into her hilt, interlacing his fingers into hers and stretching her hand out toward the oncoming figures. "For this, siphon through me. Pull the energy out of me. Send it out to them."**

**The sharp, stinging withdraw leaves Revan gasping at her neck, his hand weakening around hers as she draws more and more from him. The build-up of the acid, bile overflowing in her bloodstream violently cracks the air around them. Avery's insides are screaming, filling her up with pain and loathing until it bursts as streams of lightning jetting out from her fingers.**

The men were charging, blasters firing and swords glinting in the sun. Without much time, the Exile flung her senses out, finding tendrils scattered in the mercs of the battle. They were afraid, full of hatred and the goal of domination. There was a great deal of the Dark side to bring in.

Her head began to throb, the rush of the vicious Force cutting into her skin. As the group rushed in, her arm shot out. Electricity flew out in a violent charge to bring the mass of men into a blackened heap of scorched flesh. With that, it was over.

The few mercs who had managed to slip past Mandalore had been run through by Kreia and Visas before they even stepped two feet into the building. Vrook hadn't even needed to take out his weapon. Though bloodied and drained, the melee teams were merely scratched up, while Mira and Mandalore were only low on ammo. Avery, however, was again experiencing the depressing loss, the exhaustion from pulling that much Dark energy in.

**Revan is on his knees in an instant, his arms tense around her, rocking her as she shakes violently. She won't cry- she never does- but she feels terrible.**

"**I know, I know," he soothes, the firm Master in his tone gone. His voice is unsteady from her swift drain of his energy. "It's hard to channel. It's agonizing, the feelings of weakness and despair. But you'll survive. You must, Avery. You're my general. You're the beacon of hope for my men, and for the innocents being slaughtered by the Mandalorians. You can't seem weak."**

**Despite her trembling, her face rises, cheeks coloring in oncoming outrage. He cuts her off before she can object. "You're not weak. I know that better than anyone. I reacted this same way when I first used a Force power with this influence. Just don't show any of your followers how painful it is, how difficult. You're the leader who paves the way for all of them. If you can do anything, so can they."**

**The old stubborn mentality comes in, and Avery haltingly stands, leaning heavily on Revan for support. "Just this once," she tells him, "I'm using your help. When you're not here anymore, I'll do it all myself."**

* * *

Blue-gray eyes watched his new leader, standing on trembling legs, smiling shakily at her team members as they crowded around her with congratulations. It was apparent that she was barely standing, but she stood anyway. The setting sun brought out the chestnut and black in her hair, her eyes fading from brown and silver to her normal dark color. She didn't want to smile, but she smiled anyway.

He'd always loved her, from when she first taught him. Now she was guiding him into deeper understandings of the Force, both consciously and unconsciously. Just as beautiful as he'd remembered, just as powerful as he'd remembered: she was a walking risk, a passionate and difficult Jedi. She made him feel he could take on any challenge. This identity he'd taken on, "Disciple," was difficult to keep up…but from where he was standing as Avery recovered from the battle, each lie was worth it.

* * *

Robes stained with blood, scorch marks imprinted on their skin, and loose, tired limbs dragging them along, the team came into the main chamber, where Vrook surveyed them. Surely now he couldn't accuse them of messing anything up. Surely now he'd agree to speak.

His haggard face was stretched back into the typical pious look Avery disliked so much. She could feel her companions practically brace themselves for another possible undeserved reaction. Instead, he merely inclined his head. "I may have misjudged you. Khoonda is safe in no small part due to you."

Avery started, but he only continued. "I'm free to talk about whatever it is you came all this way for. Apparently it was something quite important."

"I need to assemble all the remaining Jedi," she said at once. "Here. The Sith have revealed themselves. They have already attacked me."

"You? With your past, your temperamental nature? You are no Jedi. You cannot even feel the Force."

"I don't know why they did it." She shrugged her thin shoulders helplessly. "I guess they believe I am one."

"Mmph. Still," the Jedi Master mumbled, almost to himself, "this is more knowledge than I had before. We must find where they are striking from. And that means the Jedi may gather." He looked up again. "If you can find others- or find some trace of this Sith threat, then we shall gather here on Dantooine.

With this, the Exile turned to leave, but Vrook spoke up again. "Before you go, I suppose there is something I should show you and your companions. I noticed that a few of them were wielding lightsabers who hadn't the faintest idea of what they were doing. The forms I can teach will keep them alive long enough to prove useful."

Avery glanced behind her, and Mira, Bao Dur, Disciple, Atton and Visas walked up, weapons in hand. Vrook, never one for encouragement, was stern and cutting, picking at each form. For Visas, Disciple and Avery, it was fine, but he was far too intimidating a teacher for inexperienced Force users. The Exile was the first to pick it up, so she used her bond to flow direction to everyone else. Vrook watched her momentarily and then stood in front of her. "I don't know how you learned that so quickly," he said accusingly, as if he'd caught her cheating somehow. "You lack the discipline for this. It's considered the pinnacle of Force Mastery."

"Remember? I could always channel higher levels if they were near me."

He frowned. "Yes. You and your…connections were often a subject of debate in the Council. Still, your form is sloppy. Keep practicing to tighten it up."

Only when each of them had the form down pat did Vrook let them go. The moment they was out of earshot down the halls, Atton blew out a breath. "That was rough. If he's the kind of guy who usually trains Jedi, I can't imagine how you survived your upbringing."

"They're not all that bad," Avery replied. Disciple, next to her, nodded in agreement, and Avery watched him thoughtfully for a moment before she spotted a sign on the wall. "Oh. Hold on, everyone. If you don't mind, I need to see if they have…"

Her voice faded off as she entered a little robot shop, and Bao Dur faced Disciple. "Have you had Jedi training at the Academy?" he asked conversationally.

"Ah, well, yes," Disciple answered haltingly. "In fact, Avery was one of my teachers."

"_What?_" Mira burst out. "She didn't tell me!"

"No no, she wouldn't remember me. I was young when she taught- probably eight or nine."

"Then she must look very good for her age," Bao Dur remarked.

"Actually, she was only just thirteen at the time. She's not much older than I. She was such an exceptional student, with such evident leader qualities, that she was allowed to teach younglings. She was certainly an excellent alternative to Vrook." He chuckled a little.

Visas was looking up from her red hood, and she made a small gesture with her hand, as if raising it for a question. "Was she a good teacher?"

"Yes," he said at once. "Young, but passionate; she knew how to guide instead of criticize, and she connected with each student in a style that best suited the way they learned. The only problem was how little patience she had." His gray eyes were focused on the end of the hall, and a corner of his mouth was pulled up. "If a child had a temper tantrum or got frustrated, she got frustrated right back. One time she-"

"I can't believe they had it," the Exile said as she walked out of the shop, a little brown hunk in her hand. "I'm all ready if everyone else is."

A few of the crew started guiltily, but she was oblivious to anything except whatever little part she had. Ready for a change of clothes and some time off, the eight of them left for the docks and took off in the Ebon Hawk. Only Avery knew where they were going, but for now, in the aftermath of a big battle, they didn't care where it was.

* * *

The moment the chassis was installed, an orange flicker lit the dark storage room, silhouetting the two humanlike figures inside. A low hum started up. Avery's hand went directly to her lightsaber, her stance ready in case the droid should attack. She couldn't risk anything.

The droid bolted upright, its eyes the only visible thing in the room, and it scanned the environment quickly. "Diagnostic: HK-47 activated. Running checks through primary systems."

Avery gave it time, waiting for the first sign of aggression, but the droid only looked down at her. "Assessment: it appears I have suffered considerable damage and dismemberment. I can feel all the cracks in my motivators. And," it said after a moment, "my central control cluster seems to have taken several repeated blaster shots at close range. How crude."

"Why were you in this room?"

"Answer: I do not know. It is curious that I was here, although this place does seem familiar." It reached out with one long arm and flicked the lights on. Avery was illuminated in her tense attitude. "Reassurance: You need not take up a fighter's stance, Master. If I were out to kill you, we would not be speaking."

As Avery relaxed bit by bit, the droid continued. "Extrapolation: Perhaps someone was already in the process of rebuilding me. It may be I was needed for some task. My memory centers are experiencing some setbacks. Reflection: Of course, for some reason, that does not alarm me. I suspect I have suffered such repeated memory failures before."

"I take it you don't remember anything about your previous owner?" Avery said disparagingly.

"Answer: No, master." The droid went silent for a second; then its voice filled with disgust. "Oh, how I hate that term."

"Hmm? Owner?"

"Answer: No, 'master.' Ah," it gasped in alarm, "I said it again."

Avery's face split into a wide grin. "Well, you'd better get used to it."

"Disinclined Answer: Yes, master. HK-47 is ready to serve."

The doors opened, and Avery and her newest team member walked out to a wide-eyed Bao Dur. His hand was reaching for his lightsaber when Avery ran up to pat his arm reassuringly. "It's a friendly. A unique model. If it were going to attack, it would have in the room. Don't worry."

"If you say so." Due to his trust in the Exile, Bao Dur immediately stopped worrying and started looking over the droid with a critical eye. "You're quite broken," he said at last.

The droid yanked its head stiffly from side to side. "Statement: I do not need repairs from a meatbag."

"Oh come on," the Zabrak cajoled. "Think of how much more efficient you'd be."

HK continued the odd motions with its head, and Avery had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I don't understand why you won't let me take a look."

"Statement: I have had quite enough tampering at the hands of unskilled meatbags such as yourself. I am not eager to submit to this treatment now or in the future."

"Unskilled meatbag?" Bao Dur echoed indignantly. "I'll show you unskilled-"

"Appeasement: I did not mean to imply that you were an unskilled meatbag, as incapable of performing rudimentary repairs as holding a hydrospanner. It is only that I am quite particular with my repairs."

The Zabrak left with dissatisfied grumbles, while HK looked as perfectly pleased with itself as a droid without facial muscles could. The Exile supposed she should inform her other teammates of the newest addition. Otherwise, there could be some surprise when they entered the main room.

* * *

Korriban was the last stop before Avery insisted on seeing Kavar again, and the remote planet was a long way away. When she tried to enter the cockpit, the door jammed. She knocked.

"Oof," her pilot let out as he stood. "Just a sec. I'm coming."

The hinges squawked in protest as Atton pulled the door. "Sorry about that. This thing's pretty busted. I- oh. Avery." He stopped short. "Were you…"

"Just wanted to tell you to head to Korriban," she finished for him. "It's a long route, so you'll have time to fix the door."

"Right. Uh, hold on." She turned back, dark brows raised, waiting. Atton had to take a moment to build himself up. If he was rejected now, he was really in trouble. "Look, Kess, I'm really sorry. About a lot of stupid shit I did. I mean, I have a _list_ of stupid shit. Like eight things. I'm sorry for all eight. Really."

"I don't know what things you're apologizing for, but it's accepted. Did you write this list down? Maybe I could go down, tick each off."

"No. Got it memorized though. Will you talk to me again?" Wow. This was turning out to be a great apology. "Cause I'd really like that. I don't like the awkward not-talking. I get that it might take a while to be comfortable with me again but I don't mind."

She was watching him serenely, which he took as a good sign. "Later I was hoping you could help me mess around with my lightsaber. It's actually a pretty cool weapon and I've snuck into the workbench room to check out the various crystals so I have an idea of what I'd like to use."

When she didn't answer, he tried a different tactic. "Do you need a formal request?" Dropping to a knee, he took one of her hands and held it firmly in his. "Avery Kess, would you do me the honor of fixing my lightsaber with me? I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather tinker with." His face twisted. "Er, that is, tinker with _weapons _with."

Finally, her still face warmed. "I was already willing to talk to you. I just wanted to see how far you'd take this."

Atton looked behind her to see Mira and Kreia watching them. The old woman looked properly disgusted, while the bounty hunter gave him a pitying shake of her head.

Noticing he was still holding Avery's hand, he released her and stood quickly. "So, later on then. I'll set a chart for Korriban, then fix the door and find you when it's done. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed brightly.

He was trying to close the door now, to hide his embarrassment, but of course it wasn't working. The hinges screeched more viciously than ever, and it took a long, long time to push the thing closed. In the meantime, Kreia had snorted, Mira cracked up, and Avery saluted until the door finally clicked into place.

* * *

After sessions with both Kreia and Visas in meditation, Avery headed to the bedroom off the med bay, where Disciple sat at a desk, organizing medical supplies. In one easy movement, she sat on the bed and tucked her feet under her brown robes. "Tell me about your past. How I know you."

"Hello, Avery. It's nice to see you too. I've been fine, thanks for asking. Now, since we're done with greetings, I'm more than happy to answer the question you asked." He sat next to her, watching her intently. "It's a bit of a long story, though, so you'll have to indulge me. For one, my name is actually Mical. Forgive me for not being honest; I had to conceal my identity at first."

_Whoever designed this place must have been a glutton for punishment. Three different types of wrenches for one door? _As Atton grudgingly picked up yet another tool, he caught Avery's voice. When he peeked around the corner, there she was, in deep discussion with the blonde kid, reliving Academy memories and laughing at old jokes. The air of familiarity around them was impossible not to detect, Force sensitivity or not. As he watched, the two closed their eyes, and Disciple began to teach Avery some sort of Light-based healing thing. Fantastic.

"Meditation envy?" Mira's voice behind him made him jump.

"Why don't you go sit on a rocket?"

"Calm down! What is your problem?"

His tone was sulky. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right. You know, Atton, sometimes it's no wonder you can't figure yourself out the way you lie to yourself all the time. Stop watching her. She's got enough problems."

Before he could throw out a witty comeback, she was gone. Atton sighed. Mira was right, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to acknowledge that. He did take her advice, though, and left Avery to her private time with a genuinely good guy who loved her, despite the fact that all this private time wasn't helping with his growing unease.

Avery opened her eyes, now shot with silver, to see Disciple nodding. "Excellent. Just keep in mind that you're multitasking if you Heal in battle. Defending yourself and channeling the power at the same time is tricky. Try it again."

Eyes closed again, she sensed Mical's fist shoot out, and blocked with her forearm while trying to bring the calm draw of healing from the Force. He was right: it was tough to focus on the two things at once, but after exhaustive repetition, Avery finally managed to pull the soft bluish strands of smoke out, spinning them up from her feet to her head, even as she blocked.

"Later, can we try it with lightsabers? I'll make sure not to hit you."

"I suppose so," the Disciple replied genially. "But tomorrow would be best. Teaching you takes a lot of energy."

She looked disappointed, but agreed nonetheless. Waiting would be worth it.

* * *

Atton was just managing to replace the hinge on the door when Avery walked by, beaming at him, and -staring after her- he sliced his hand on the screw he was adjusting.

"Shit! I am such a-"

"Do you need a hand?" Mical asked politely as he came up.

"No, I don't," Atton said harshly. "Go back to your training. I'll call you if I need someone useless."

"Is there some problem? I was only offering to help."

Damn him. Always so mild and patient. Atton stood, looking down at the Disciple. "Problem? No, no problem. Just wondering how long you're planning to stick around."

"For as long as she needs me, of course." Neither of the men needed to define who 'she' was.

Damn him again. Atton heard the loyalty, and the other unfortunate tone that he was far too familiar with, in Mical's voice. "How heroic of you," he bit off. "Well, she doesn't need you. In fact, we were doing just fine until you showed up."

"Actually, there are times when it seems you could use some he-"

"Always with the details, aren't you? You can't fool me. You have some agenda, spying on her, watching her…"

"No, no I don't. I simply admire her. She has many qualities worthy of respect, and a strength that matches her beauty. Surely you've noticed."

"Yeah," Atton agreed bitingly. "And I noticed first. Get it? So cut it out."

"Unfortunately," Mical replied, "it will be…difficult for me to do that. Additionally, it's _her _choice, you know, and a lack of options will not ensure she does what you're hoping she will."

Atton huffed and rounded to the other side of the door. "It certainly doesn't hurt."

* * *

The Exile felt dread, so strong it seemed to seep into her bones, as the Hawk entered the arid, dense atmosphere of Korriban. When her feet hit the shifting sands, she struggled not to buckle under the weight of the planet's sinister power. Atton, next to her, wordlessly placed his hands on her arms and held her up. "I don't get it. Why would one of the Jedi you're looking for come here?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "But I know something terrible has happened to her."


	12. Walking Through Valleys

"Is she dead?" Mandalore asked bluntly as the team looked around them with a collective sense of apprehension.

"I don't know. As much as I hate to drag everyone through this, I have an idea of where she is, and I must at least try to rescue her. Whoever doesn't want to go, feel free to stay here. This may very well be a trip merely to find a corpse." Though her words were blunt, her tone was full of dread. She was hoping for even a chance to save Vash at this point.

Kreia spoke up at once. "If you walk this surface, you shall walk it without me. This place is strong with the Dark side. It is difficult to center myself here. Guard your feelings carefully."

Avery nodded at once and then looked at the rest of them. Visas' shoulders sagged. "I'm afraid I must agree. It seems quiet, but I can feel the pain of what took place here. I don't know if I'm strong enough…"

Mira picked up her trailing sentence. "If you're not, I'm not. Not to be a coward, but I'm pretty new at this, so if _she's _worried about going nuts or whatever, there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to handle it. I'd like to stay sane and relatively nice."

The Exile turned to Mical worriedly. "I hope you will not take offense to this, Mical, but would you stay as well? I'm afraid-" Her mouth twisted for a moment. "I fear one of us could be injured, and I'd be relieved if you were here for emergency treatment the second someone needed it."

He looked let down, but he pushed his pale hair from his eyes and gave her a nod. "That makes a great deal of sense."

Avery was dissatisfied with this as well. Frankly, the Disciple was one of the more protected from the Dark side in her party, but if they were ambushed, a healer would be desperately needed on the Hawk in the case of a quick getaway. It was the best thing to do. Speaking of a quick getaway…now was a difficult part.

When she faced Atton, he immediately threw his hands up and took a step backward. "Uh uh. No way, Kess. I am not leaving you out here to sit around twiddling my thumbs on the ship. I'm going."

"Look, I need you to have the engines primed in case we need to run out. It's not like anybody else can fly it."

"I'll teach somebody," he shot back. "I'm going."

She was looking up at him with those damned big dark eyes, clearly saying she didn't like that he was staying, but he had to. He cursed under his breath. "What if something happens to you?"

"I think I'm capable of helping her," Mandalore said wryly, his great arms crossed. "If it comes down to it, I can carry her back."

The leader was not exactly great at reassurance, but before Atton could reply, Bao Dur stepped out into the dry heat, two lightsabers in his hands. He smiled down at the Exile as he handed them over. "All done. That special crystal you found is in the silver one, while the violet one has the speed enhancer just like we picked out. I think you'll be pleased."

"Bao Dur," she said tremulously, "I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"Of course I'll go," the Zabrak replied easily.

"_What?_ Why does he get to go?"

She was still looking up into Bao Dur's clear eyes, and spoke in a faraway voice. "Because we've done this before. In the War, he knew what I wanted or what to watch out for before I even said anything. He's very aware of me in the Force. If there's any danger of the Dark side where we're going, I know he'll trust my word regardless of what anyone- or anything- tries to tell him."

There was love so apparent in the Zabrak's expression as he looked at the Exile that it was a wonder no one had seen it before. Whether it was romantic or just hero worship, it reaffirmed everything Avery had just said. She was right: he wouldn't fall, not with the General with him.

"Declaration: I shall be more than happy to accompany you as well, Master. I should like to test out this new rifle, as well as observe the logical and rather impressive teachings of the Sith in the old Academy."

Avery whirled toward the droid and spoke sharply. "How did you know that's where we're going?"

"Apology: Forgive me, Master. I can vaguely recall associating with this place alongside a previous Master, but cannot recollect why or who it was. Supposition: It could be that, despite my memory wipe, past experiences are returning to my core banks, albeit slowly. Perhaps I shall be able to supply more information as we continue. Explanation: I hypothesized that you hold ties to my previous Master somehow, and due to the indistinct familiarity I hold with the Academy, I assumed that you would have some business in the same area my Master did."

"So he was here?" Avery mumbled to herself. Then, louder, "Very well. You shall accompany the three of us. If nothing else, separating you from T3 would be a good idea."

"Outraged Objection: I do beg your pardon, Master. I have nothing against that pathetic little excuse for a droid. Just because it does not possess my inspiring and remarkable attitudes and features does not mean I dislike it."

The four of them were walking away now, but Atton called to the Exile. "Wait a sec. Are you sure you have to go in there?"

She turned to see stark worry on both his and Mical's face, regret in the postures of Mira and Visas, Kreia tense while they all watched her go. "I have to," she told them remorsefully. "Regardless of what happens."

Atton and Mical didn't move or speak as the Exile left with the other three. Even after the rest of them had gone back inside, the two stood in the vicious sun watching her departing back, unconscious of each other's presence, until her figure disappeared against the vast stretch of sand.

* * *

The further they went down the Valley of the Dark Lords, the more frightened the Exile became. The anxious feelings Atton and Mical were broadcasting gradually faded away, and the absence of their reassuring presence made each step harder. She hated feeling like a coward, but this planet was beginning to twist into her, weaving tapestries of temptation in her mind. The great statues on either sides of the Valley seemed to glare down at her, whisper at her, watch her every step. She reached out, and already Bao Dur's thoughts stretched toward her, blending their energy without effort. Just with the bond established, she felt better.

He was chatting quietly with his droid as though nothing had happened, so Avery took her opportunity and inclined her head toward Mandalore as they walked. "I have a question for you," she started a bit awkwardly.

"Oh wonderful."

"Don't worry. If you don't want to answer it, you certainly don't have to. I won't force myself in like I suspect someone else did. You came with me in order to find your lost clans, right?"

"Yes." His answer was short.

"There's another reason you came along, isn't there? Kreia forced you to go with us. She made you stay. Otherwise, you would have left a long time ago."

"She has answers to questions I won't find any other way." He went silent for a moment, considering, and then on a hard exhale, let out a thought that sounded stupid to his own ears. "Even if she doesn't tell me, which I suspect she won't, I believe I'll find the answer traveling with all of you anyway. That's why I'm still here."

"Oh." The Exile looked down at her feet, creating footprints that were swept away almost seconds after she made them. "Then why are you helping me go to the Academy? Did she tell you to?"

"No." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his voice more relaxed. "I figured you'd need me along. I'm not Force-minded, so getting mixed up in it isn't as much of a threat for me, and you knew that if you got killed or went insane or something I could lead the other two out of here. That's why."

"You're right. There's just one more thing and I swear I'm done."

He sighed noisily, but she spoke anyway. "All you do is have to say yes or no. Is the answer you're looking for…is it about an old Master that we both had at one point?"

It took a while, but eventually he answered quietly. "Yes."

"I see." She glanced up at him and then looked straight ahead. "Because I think it might be the same answer I'm looking for."

* * *

The ruined, half-buried Academy loomed before them, the presence of the Dark side almost a tangible thing in the air. The heavy doors creaked open to the sight of bodies littered down the long hallways.

Mandalore took point, observing the piles. "This wasn't one big fight. These bodies are all sorts- mercs, bandits, Sith and Jedi- and they all just sort of accumulated. All in various stages of decomposition."

"Inquiry: What or who killed them, then?"

"Don't know," Mandalore replied to the excited-sounding droid. "I guess we'll run into them. A couple of these look like fresh kills."

"There's a terminal at that first hall intersection," Avery pointed out. "I'd like to get down there and see if we can upload the area's map, or maybe find security feeds that will show us where Vash is."

"So she's in here?" Bao Dur asked.

"Definitely. Not sure if she's alive or dead, but we'll find out regardless. I can't sense which room she's in."

"Reassurance: I'm positive your meatbag friend is dead, Master. How could a Jedi survive in a location like this?"

The Exile ignored him and walked cautiously down the hall, hands at her lightsabers. As her team joined her, massive stone doors crashed shut behind them, blocking their way out.  
"Extrapolation: It appears that by shutting these doors, someone is attempting to trap us."

"Thank you, HK," Avery snapped.

The Zabrak took out his lightsaber and continued down the corridor. "Let's just get to that terminal. There's probably one around here that can open those doors again. All we need to worry about is whoever shut the doors."

There was a faint shimmer in the air, then five Sith, vibroswords in hand, charged for Bao Dur.

With a burst of Force-powered speed, Avery was up next to him by the time the Sith had reached her teammate, and she flung both lightsabers out to drive into two torsos. Using Vrook's form, Bao Dur took out the third with a hard sweep to the stomach, and HK and Mandalore both made clean shots into the last two.

"Observation: It looks as though we've contributed a few more to the collection of scattered bodies. How charming."

There was a strong presence further down, sending echoes of something sinister that became more powerful the more they continued. Wisps of black smoke would occasionally float by, and by the time they'd reached the shabby terminal, Avery's heart was hammering against her ribs. "Bao Dur, see what you can find on there. You two guard him. I need to scout up ahead. Something's wrong."

None of them questioned her. She veered right, reassuring herself that they were indeed looking at the computer, and tried to sense what the presence was. She didn't want to risk her teammates being caught up in it. When she walked into the first classroom in the hall, all the lights in the area went out.

The darkness was absolute. Avery felt along the wall carefully, attempting to shout out for her companions, but all she managed was a weak croak. She was alone and had no idea when this blackness would let up. Were the others okay?

All of this mess just for Vash, who was probably already dead…why bother sacrificing her and her friends' safety for someone who wouldn't defend her when she'd been exiled? Avery was so blind she couldn't sense how she'd entered the room. If she died now, after coming so far, it really wouldn't be all that surprising.

Would her difficulties never end? Hadn't she suffered enough for the galaxy? She'd never even been a good Jedi, at least not the kind the shortsighted Council wanted. She wasn't enough for them, despite how hard she'd worked, how exceptional she'd been.

All the things she'd sacrificed for the Light side amounted to _nothing_ in the grand scheme of things. She was sick of it, doing the right thing just for the sake of good. She'd given up family, close friends, resisted nights with Revan in camp, pushed away from a team member who tempted her_. For what?_

Intense, rich scenarios were running through her mind now: wealth, astonishing abilities from another side of the Force that could crush her enemies, satisfaction brought on by revenge against those who wronged her, long nights tumbling with Atton in a wild mingle of skin and tongues and teeth…if she'd just give _in _to it all… _just_ _think of it_…love and loss, violence and hatred and the _unimaginable_ _power_ that she was throwing away, all for ideals…just stupid ideals…

_General! Get out of there!_

Avery could feel her body again, now crouched against the wall, rocking back and forth. She shook her head hard, attempting to clear away the murky fog in her brain.

_You have to run, do you understand me? Run out as fast as you can! You have to get out!_

_ I have to run…?_

_ Yes, General. It doesn't matter which direction. Run. I'll guide you._

_ But why-_

_ Remember? I was with you in the War. We trusted each other. You can always trust me. Run._

The Exile did remember, so she took off, eyes squeezed shut, as images flashed in her mind again. Screaming husks of flesh, knives digging into skin, fire in her veins, nightmares full of gore, such loathing, and the claws, the claws digging into her head…she had to run and get _out…_

Avery burst out of the room to the lit hallway, her three teammates standing at the entrance. Mandalore instantly caught her when her knees sagged.

"D-don't…" Her teeth were chattering so badly she could hardly speak. "D-don't go in t-there-"

"Believe me, we won't. What happened to you?"

This close to him, Avery could almost see the hue of his eyes past the helmet. She focused on them as hard as she could, trying to push away the black and the things she'd seen. "Someone s-set that up."

Bao Dur looked past her shoulder to the now-normal looking room. When they'd run to the door at her screams, there had been total darkness beyond the entrance. He could only be thankful that purely by instinct, none of them had dashed in after her. Who knows what could have happened.

Avery had calmed somewhat, standing on her own and shivering only a little. "Someone filled that room up with Dark side energy. I'm sorry. Let's find Vash and get out of here as fast as we can. I don't want to run into something like that again."

"The detention room down the left corridor is locked up. It seems like a safe bet." Bao Dur gestured ahead.

The four of them chased down the winding hallways, dispatching Sith as quickly as possible. Whoever had filled up that room was in the Academy, Avery knew, and he was waiting for her. She had to find Vash.

"Training room is up there," the Zabrak panted. "We should find a way to unlock the room next to it."

The light was too low, blood and flesh blended into the sand on the ground. Bone-thin Tuk'atas in cages growled viciously at them. Avery clicked around on the terminal until she threw a fist down onto the screen in frustration. "It looks like we have to go through an exercise before it'll open. Get ready for a fight."

The cages rose, and the starving black beasts bared their long teeth and attacked. HK promptly shot the fastest in the head, its quivering body landing in a heap on the sand floor, and Mandalore took out two from across the room: one bullet through both skulls. Having rescued her before, Bao Dur was now being guided motion by motion by Avery, the Exile practically moving for him through the Force, and the three lightsabers were rapid flashes against dark hides until all the beasts were eliminated.

"Excellent. It looks like the battle took too long. The door is open."

They walked inside the grim room, and at once Avery's head snapped away. Vash was dead.

Mandalore looked at the broken woman's body, her head lying in a pool of blood, and placed a firm hand on the Exile's shoulder. "We've found what we were looking for. Let's leave before we get into more trouble."

Her head never turned forward. "Right."

"And don't apologize," Bao Dur told her. "We understand that you had to make sure she wasn't alive. Now I need to see if this terminal will open the front door."

"HK," Avery asked, her eyes planted on the ground, "would you inspect the body, see if you can find anything…"

Thankfully, droids were immune to delicacies involving dead meatbags, so HK-47 rifled through the master's robes without hesitation. "Statement: I have found a datapad belonging to one Lonna Vash."

"Take it, please."

"The front doors are open," Bao Dur said as he walked up to the other three. "Let's go."

"HK, if you'd read that datapad while we exit I'd appreciate it."

"Condescending Reassurance: Of course, Master. I shall be happy to indulge you with information that your meatbag qualities render you too squeamish to do yourself." When she didn't acknowledge the sarcasm, the droid lifted the datapad to its eyes. "Recitation: 'I found the Sith that I came to Korriban looking for. I am no fool, but I fell neatly into their trap. Their leader, Darth Sion, is a perversion of the Dark side such as I have not seen before. Though he was cunning enough to capture me, he seems otherwise to be a volatile brute.' Analysis: It is indeed ironic that this Jedi meatbag assures the reader that she is no fool, and yet in the same sentence admits that she fell into a trap and died because of it."

"Thank you, HK." Avery rubbed her tired eyes while they walked. What a waste. And she'd come so close to being in real trouble in that room…

She felt Mandalore stiffen beside her before she even looked up. A figure stood in the front lobby, much in the same attitude as he had back on a ship in a certain mining colony. This time, however, there were four Sith apprentices standing next to him.

"It's him," the Exile said with dread. "He's been here waiting for us."

"A Sith, I take it?"

"A Lord of them, no less. Prepare yourselves. If I fall, leave me and get to the Hawk. I'm not very strong right now, so it's a distinct possibility."

Sion's one good eye was riveted to the Exile as the team walked into earshot. "Did you come here for answers? There are none. The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead."

She only watched him silently as his pained voice was forced up out of a ragged throat. There were so many cracks and holes in the Lord's body that he looked more skeleton than man. The little skin he had was gray and peeling.

In contrast, the Lord of Pain looked down at the Jedi Exile, pale-skinned, vivacious and whole, shining with good health and the glow of the Light side. Her beauty, her fullness, was dreadful. "I have studied you, immersed myself in you. I know the paths you walked in exile. I know your teacher. I know the fires that raged upon the Dxun moon while the Republic died around you. You know war. You know battle. And I know of Malachor."

The Exile was gripping her lightsabers so hard her knuckles were white. This creature had been studying her. There was a desperate undertone to his strange speech, his expression twisted up into sadness. _Why?_

"You know what it means to be broken. The one who travels with you will destroy you, as she did me. I can…help you. I can end it before it begins."

"What do you know of Kreia?" Even as the words left her mouth, it was too late, because Sion's lightsaber was already out and flying down at Avery. HK and Mandalore opened fire at the Sith, and the Exile's weapons came out in an X to block the vertical swing. She pushed back with a flurry of blows that burned his flesh away, but even as the damage was created, the skin and tissue were pulling back together. His swing was a red blur that Avery only just managed to catch with her silver lightsaber before Sion drew back up and swung at her other side.

Avery drove into Sion's heart with her free saber, only to look down in shock when she realized her weapon drove through a hollow cavity. The Sith Lord had no heart, no blood, no breath. His pulse was the Dark side of the Force.

In the time she took to process this, Sion swung up and across to her throat. She ducked down and went on the defensive, parrying his flurry of blows as best she could. He was feeding off the energy of the Academy, while Avery had virtually nothing to pull from. Her run-in with Sion's trap left her unable to channel the Dark side- simply put, she was too weak after siphoning that much terrible energy into her. Sion's Force was the most twisted and pained she'd ever run into. She couldn't handle it again.

_Offense is practically pointless. I can't injure him without him Healing it immediately. I can't stay this defensive for long, though. I'll burn out too quickly. What do I do?_

In the seconds that followed, no one had time to process what occurred. The Lord of Pain saw that his followers were dead, and now a Zabrak was charging him head-on to help the Exile, while her other followers, armed with rifles, took aim. Sion pulled in the pain that was so easily available in him, and as his hand reached out, everyone but Avery halted.

The Exile looked around to her frozen teammates, then back at Sion. _I'm not going to win this fight, am I? There's no way- not with Korriban fueling him and me too weak to use any of his energy against him. I can only hope to distract him enough that he'll let the others go before I die. _

Sion's eye was fully red now, his lightsaber pulsing with his Force, repairing all the damage Avery had done. She knew she was probably going to die, and she had to accept that. _I'm not going to win this fight._

_But I have to try anyway._

* * *

"Atton," Mira yelled even as she rushed into the bridge. "Fly out now! You'd better have those engines primed or I'll-"

"I've got it," the pilot snapped back at her. In the fastest take-off he'd ever accomplished, the Hawk was up and he was flying them out before he turned to Mira for an explanation. Without another word, the bounty hunter sprinted away.

From a few rooms down, Atton could hear raised voices and banging around. That old feeling came back, the one that told him something bad was happening, so he took a quick second to breathe deeply a few times before he stood. Despite the sickening plummet in his gut, he couldn't jump to conclusions that were inconceivable. He couldn't panic now.


	13. Restored Ties

"Hurry, get her set down-" Mical was frantically grabbing bandages and gel when Atton rushed in to find the source of the clamor that had filled the ship. Bao Dur and Mandalore were placing a limp Avery onto the medical bay bed as gently as possible. Kreia, for the first time he'd ever seen, looked afraid.

"What is this?" he half-shouted. "What's wrong with her?"

"Big, nasty Sith," Mandalore grunted in reply as he let her out of his arms. "Drained the Force from her somehow I guess, I don't know-"

"Indeed, she is drained." Kreia's eyes were closed, and she was frowning. "Quite badly. She doesn't have much energy left."

Bao Dur held a bandage to the Exile's shoulder as Mical prepared a gel. "Once he pulled the Force out of her, she barely resisted when his lightsaber went in."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mira was standing in the doorway, looking as terrified as everyone else in the room. Not one of them could lose Avery.

"Statement: The Sith was able to use his considerable powers to utterly paralyze us. Apparently, my Master was able to resist this, and fought back. We were unable to provide assistance at the time."

"R-right, but how is she…alive right now? Why didn't he just kill her at that point?"

Bao Dur tossed his bandage and frowned at the floor as Mical sent a strong Heal to the sizzling hole in the Exile's shoulder. "It was strange," he murmured. Imperceptibly, every person in the room leaned a little closer to hear. "When he drained her, he walked up with his saber and looked down at her. I've rarely seen such struggle on any man's face before. It was as if he was willing himself to kill her, but as he moved for her heart he let out a sort of strangled noise and ran through her shoulder instead. It's almost as if he couldn't make himself do it."

"That doesn't make sense," Mira said instantly.

"He's right though," Mandalore said. "I watched too. The Sith ran through her shoulder and then just took off. He didn't even care that he'd set all of us free."

Visas looked down at the Exile, then back up at the Disciple. "Will she survive?"

He was taking Avery's pulse, and he shook his head. "Her injury should heal, I hope, but her lack of energy is severe. I cannot fix that. I don't know if she'll survive it."

"She survived without the Force once," Visas almost whispered. "Can't she do it again?"

Atton, his eyes wide and dark in his face, walked up to the other side of Avery's bed and lightly ran his thumb down her cheek, his hand down her arm, to tangle her fingers in his. She was cold, motionless, her breath far too slow.

Like a breeze had entered the med bay, Atton felt a curious wave of energy rolling in the air. He looked past the group gathered at the foot of the bed to see Kreia, still as a statue, with her hand outstretched toward him. For just a second, he felt Kreia's Force drawn into him, a bitter, warm surge that just as quickly drove through him, down his arm, to Avery.

Outraged, his mouth opened to shout at Kreia, but she spoke. "Hush. You must be a conduit for her. I cannot bring the energy to her directly: there is not enough in her to accept it. If you want her to live, you must allow this."

Atton stopped immediately, and Avery's fingers twitched. He looked down and watched as gradual color flushed her skin, her breathing picked up, and finally her eyes opened.

A chorus of yelps and sighs of relief flooded the room. Atton swiftly withdrew his hand and stepped back as the rest of the team rushed up to touch her, to express their gladness, to make sure she was okay. No one noticed Kreia, weak and unsteady, who staggered out of the room.

* * *

Avery suddenly woke in the pitch-black room clutching at her stomach. As her eyes settled on the vast expanse of stars outside the window, she felt the ragged hole again, the lack of Force. She wasn't bled dry, but the small amount she had was mixed with another type, acidic and coarse. She guessed it was the only thing keeping her alive.

_So weak…I can't channel anything. Can't even think right…need to get my head on straight… _

She swung her feet to the cold floor and hastily pulled on a short blue robe. She didn't even bother putting her hair up; hopefully she'd get her thoughts together and go back to bed soon.

As she wandered the dark halls of the Ebon Hawk, she ran her hand along the walls. She loved this ship, because she could almost sense Revan in it still, and she had so admired and loved Revan. Working under one of the most brilliant strategists in the galaxies had been an honor, and Avery took comfort in the remnants of her Master's presence.

Without consciously realizing it, she was slowly making her way toward the bridge where Atton was. He'd been with her when she was empty before, and helped her pull through. She wanted Atton, she thought sleepily. It was only natural.

Atton always woke at the tiniest sound, so Avery's padded footfalls were no exception. He sat up and saw her tentatively peeking in.

"Avery?"

"Oh, hey." She made her way in and stood by the door, smiling tiredly. "You're up."

"What are you doing out of bed?" he barked. "You could topple over right here in the room! Let's go."

He was up and pushing on the small of her back before she could muster up a protest. "Barely standin' up and you walk all the way over here? Crazy woman. You're going back to the bay, now."

He knew she was tired because he could feel her suppressing laughter as they walked back. She probably thought it was funny that he was practically carrying her as if she'd break any second.

He let out a puff of air through his cheeks. He was pathetic. If his old friends in Nar Shaddaa could see him now, the dangerous and independent Jaq on his knees wasting away for love of a Jedi girl, it would be beyond humiliating. At this point, though, no one knew. He may as well forget about his dignity for now.

Once they'd finally made it into the bay, Atton couldn't help but pull her into his arms, fully appreciating her soft figure against him. "Don't exert yourself too much. I worry enough about you as it is."

"I won't. I just wanted-"

She stopped short, her head bowed. Seeing another opportunity to touch her, he tilted her chin up to look at him with her dark eyes. "What did you want?"

She said nothing, only watched him in silence, and to his delight, he found the answer to her question. His eyes traveled over her face, from her long black lashes to her pink mouth, and the rational part of his mind shut down. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

As the realization of what he'd done dawned on him, he steeled himself for her anger when he opened his eyes. Instead, she pulled on his shirt ever so slightly.

He immediately bent his head and kissed her again, harder, pressing her mouth insistently into his. He could feel her pulse quickening against him, and she felt a little stronger as she kissed him back. He tried to tell himself she was fragile, that he had to be careful, but he'd dreamed of this with her so many times, had ached for her for so long, he couldn't treat her gently. His hands slid up her sides, pressing her back into him. When he finally pulled away a little, he whispered her name against her mouth.

Avery was breathing quickly, her cheeks pink, and she backed up. "I'm…I can't- I shouldn't have done that. I can't do that. A Jedi can't do that. We h-have to be at peace. Calm and controlled and that- that…" She was rambling, gesturing toward him aimlessly. She never rambled. "I can't do things like this and channel the Force. I must be too drained to be able to summon my control; I'm n-not thinking-"

Atton took a step toward her, but she continued, interrupting him. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault; it's mine. I should have been-"

Without a word, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her to him, crushing her mouth to his. Avery made a tiny sound in her throat before her mouth opened, and with a groan, Atton tangled his tongue with hers. She couldn't take it all back now. It was too late.

The kiss was rushed at first- feverish and rough, but it gradually slowed down. Avery began to breathe out each time his mouth left hers to move again, and the tension was built up so badly in his body he had to hold back from growling in his throat each time he heard her sigh. He wanted her so badly, and she felt like heaven: soft and warm and insistent, even better than all the countless times he'd imagined.

His hand traveled down to the belt on her robe and undid the tie. Resisting the urge to look down at her bare skin, he slipped a hand inside to spread a palm over her lower back. At the touch of his hand on her, she pulled away. He made a sound of protest as her mouth left his, and the vacancy of her body left him weak and needy.

"Avery, please-"

Her deep, steadying breath interrupted him, and he watched her force herself go from a weak-kneed girl to the Exile in front of him. She tilted her chin up, her damp hair falling down her back, and shook her head.

"The only reason," she said carefully, "that I did that was because I'm not myself. I can't think clearly. Feelings like this could compromise my ties with the Force, and I need it back."

Atton was watching, attempting to settle down, and his eyes mistakenly traveled the length of her slender neck to the exposed strip of skin her robe wasn't covering. The belt tie was hanging uselessly, and dark curls of her hair hung down to hint at the curves of her upper body. She turned and began to walk out of the room.

Since he met her, he'd struggled with two identities- Jaq, the rough and cold murderer he used to be, and Atton, a man attempting to the best of his abilities to be better. In that second, however, he felt the selfish and inflexible Jaq rise up.

He'd been trying so hard for so long. Perhaps there was a bit of willpower left in him, but he was fed up with being noble and suppressing it all. Resistance was easy when you actually wanted to resist.

"Avery." He said her name with such longing, so much worship in his voice that she turned around. He took a step toward her. "I can't do it. I've tried to be good. Really, I have. But I don't want to be anymore. If you want to stop me…" He hesitated, but there was no point in censoring it. "You'll have to kill me now."

"Stop you from what?" she asked quickly, her stance wary.

He approached her carefully, as if to keep a frightened animal from bolting. When he was close enough, he finally allowed himself to enjoy it. He leaned down and slid his mouth over the satin skin of her throat. She smelled so good, and it was unacceptable, impossible now, to stop.

"Atton, are you insane?" she hissed through her teeth. "I don't want to have to kill you-"

"You're gonna have to," he groaned against her skin. His mouth slid across her jaw. "If I gave in before, there is absolutely no willpower to quit now that I'm here."

His hands wrapped around her upper arms, careful of her tender shoulder, pulling her a little closer while his mouth travelled up to the corner of her neck.

He felt the shiver that traveled through her even as she shook her head. "Enough."

Instead of stopping, his arms slid down to wrap around her waist, and a hand found the base of her spine. In a slow, aching motion, he pushed her forward as his hips rolled up to nestle against her. He heard her protest stop short, and when she tried again her voice was weaker. "Atton, please."

She was begging him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, fighting for control. She wanted him to stop. She didn't want to be in danger of losing the Force again. He should let her go.

But…Jaq coaxed in his head…she would never be so weak again; in any other situation, she could have Force-choked him into submission by now. He'd never have another chance like this...

"Just this once. The Force will come back, I swear, and you can get all your control again afterward. Just this once."

He bit into the skin on her neck and grabbed her legs. In one deft motion, he picked her up, pushing her back onto the med bay bed to slide up and over her. His tongue rolled down to the naked strip of skin at her heart, and he pulled more of the offending cloth away. She wasn't resisting anymore, wasn't protesting. After a pause, his mouth slid back down to brush against her breast.

"You're so soft," he breathed.

"Atton-"

"Mmhmm?" He licked his lips.

"I'm not good enough- I won't have the control to-" Her head abruptly hit the pillow when he started to suckle her. His hands flattened against her back and arched her up into his mouth

When she finally surrendered, he felt her hips shift under him and lift to press into his lower body. He stopped abruptly and looked up at her.

"You cannot do that if you want me to take my time."

She seemed a bit tentative still, but her fingers traveled down and hooked around her robe, and she carefully pulled it off. She was waiting, utterly unselfconscious, as Atton took his sweet time storing every bit of her body into his memory. She was beautiful, and there were so many things he wanted to do…his only problem was where to start.

He smirked a bit and ran his palms down to her lower thighs, pushing her legs open.

"Make sure you're ready for this."

"Ready for what?" she asked shakily.

He dipped his head down and lightly flicked his tongue over her. Her fist clenched, as if bracing herself.

His tongue began at the bottom and languidly licked up, hot and heavy, and he shuddered as she let out a long, low moan. Her hips rose up as he got closer to the top, trying to prevent him from stopping. But when he pulled her into his mouth and sucked her, she bucked against him, and the whimpers she let out thinned his patience.

"You're killing me here," he murmured into her.

"How?" she said in a low voice. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That," he replied. His tongue circled her before he spoke again. "Those noises you're making. I'm trying to let you enjoy this," he paused to pull her into his mouth again, and she bit her lip, "but it's becoming difficult not to rush it."

Her hips wriggled against him again, and he probed her with his tongue, teasing her, noting what she liked the most. He wanted to do this all night- give her body the careful and thorough attention he'd painstakingly dreamed of- but this first time, he was too impatient, too worried she'd change her mind. Later, then.

In the middle of a moan, she begged, "Atton. Rush it."

He took a deep, shuddering breath and sat up. His shirt and pants were off within seconds, and when he came back to her, she wrapped her long legs around him and waited.

There was no way to be in control now. He was shaking as he bent down to kiss her, his lips tangling with hers. All the lighthearted feelings were gone.

Slowly, he lifted himself in to her, finding contact with a hot, wet center. For just a moment, he reminded himself to breathe before he did this, and then pushed in a little until the opening gave way and he felt himself slide in.

It took every ounce of control he had to wait and be gentle. She had hardly flinched when he finally took her, but he couldn't take advantage of that…

She pulled up a little, bringing him in about halfway. His eyes slammed shut. "Oh shit, you're tight," he managed through gritted teeth. "I gotta work this in or I'm gonna hurt you."

He rolled his hips down carefully, light and gentle, then felt slick heat sheathe him entirely. The sudden, wet squeeze snapped his head back, and he groaned, going still.

"Atton," she pleaded. Her back arched and her nails dug into him, and he began to ram himself against her, fast and hard. He took half a second to worry that he was hurting her, but when he slowed down, she cried out and shifted up.

He choked on his moan when he felt how deep she'd pushed him in. She started to lift against him, letting out a soft sound with each slide into her. It was too much for Atton. Watching her hips sway against him, hearing her sigh into his ear, feeling her move him in and out rocked shudders over him in waves.

He swore. "Avery, fuck, slow down. You're too tight and too wet for me to keep up this pace with you."

She paused and looked up at him, her breaths quick. Her eyes were shot with silver, and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. The leader in her was taking over. She stopped and pulled up quickly.

His breath hissed as the cold air knifed at him. Her absence made him throb, and his hips pleadingly jerked against her. When she wouldn't let him in, he grabbed her waist and tried to push her back down.

She allowed him, but barely. She nuzzled him against her opening and began to push him in, torturously slow. He felt every rift and hitch as her warmth finally began to cover him. He exerted as much patience as he could, but he couldn't help letting out a long groan as she finally covered the last few inches.

She started to pull up a second time, but he gripped her waist tighter and shook his head. "No. We're not doing that again."

Her head cocked to the side, her voice silky. "You said I was going too fast."

He grunted when she nuzzled him in tighter, shutting his eyes. "Yeah, but this isn't fair, either."

Abruptly, she lifted herself up and let him out completely, lying back down on the bed. His eyes snapped open and he took half a second to stare at her languid form in outrage.

"No," he repeated, his voice harsh. Jaq's voice. "If you keep this up, I can't be held accountable for what happens."

She smiled at him slyly and began to get up.

"Stop." His jaw clenched. "I'm not done with you."

She didn't listen, and instinct took over. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, shoving her legs open. He entered her hard, and sucked in his breath as she covered him again. When she moaned and nestled against him, he was gone. Everything was focused on driving into her over and over, reveling in her whimpers and her legs wrapping around him to pull him in tighter. He was brutalizing her, but no one else could take it like this. She was tough, thick-skinned, had a primal side she had to tap into in order to survive. He had that same animalistic part of him, the part he had to suppress to keep himself in the world. He'd never known a woman like her. She could hurt him, use him, pick him apart, and he would still worship her. He'd never get a chance like this again, to have her so vulnerable…he had no choice but to do this- take her like this- while he could.

Her head snapped back, and she arched against him, shuddering. The muscles around him contracted, tightened, squeezed him hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. A hot sweep of pleasure slid up his spine, and he finally let go, pumping into her, grunting with each breath as wave after wave of tension broke. As he finally, haltingly subsided, he took a moment to feel the last of her pulses around him. He leaned down and lovingly kissed the crook of her neck, her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her mouth before he reluctantly slid out of her, sighing as he felt the vacancy. So, so much better than he'd imagined.

Her breathing had finally slowed, and now he watched her alertly. She couldn't be upset about this. This couldn't be the only time.

Her hands traveled down his chest, trailing over the hard muscles to curve around to his back. "Don't….please don't leave just yet," she said hesitantly.

He visibly wilted with relief and lay beside her. "Of course not. I'll only leave when you're falling asleep."

"You doing something I say? That would be a first for tonight."

He chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry."

"You're such a nice person."

He shrugged, grinning. "I'll be utterly submissive from now on. I just couldn't pass up the chance."

"I should be angry with you."

Avery stretched lazily, belying her previous words, and Atton took his time appreciating her from head to toe. He knew she had to sleep soon, so he might as well enjoy this while he could. For just tonight, he had her how he wanted. Well, physically at least.

Her eyes began to close, and he reluctantly stood. "Goodnight Avery," he said quietly.

"Night Atton."

He locked the door behind him, to make sure no one walked in on her naked. He didn't want Mical to have a heart attack in the morning.

* * *

"Oh, Force, what have I done?"

The Exile was sitting up in bed, pressing the sheet to her horrified face. What she felt last night was too much. As she remembered each detail, she pressed the sheet tighter, little pained sounds coming out of the back of her throat. "I can't believe that- well, not that Atton did, but that I…"

What if she couldn't be a Jedi anymore? What if she lost the Force? Atton had reassured her low in her ear, told her she could get it back while he pressed himself to her, and it was evidence of how weak and distracted she'd been that she'd believed him. Eventually, it got to the point where she wouldn't have cared even if she did lose the Force.

Avery squeaked into the sheet again. Atton naked. Atton's head between her legs, her fingers twisted into his hair. She could practically hear the sounds that she'd brought out of him echoing in the room. He'd done this thing where he'd rolled his hips kind of…up into her…her stomach plummeted when she remembered. This stuff would be on replay for the rest of her life, probably, so how was she supposed to control her thoughts and channel the Force?

She'd just been tempted by the Dark side into this very scenario. Just as the images had promised, it was animalistic and overwhelming and full of tempestuous pleasure. All things she needed to avoid.

But even in her shock, even in her fear, there was something tugging at the corner of her brain. Something a person she loved had told her, something important. What had it been?

"Someone told me it's okay to-" She closed her eyes, concentrated. "Something about turning away…" Her eyes snapped open. "Revan. Revan told me."

**"This is the argument that high and mighty Jedi refuse to acknowledge," Revan says tiredly. "Falling in love and losing your temper and being frightened of what's to come are considered aspects of the Dark side by those great Light side Jedi Masters. They're wrong, Avery." He pulls her to him in a fierce hug. "As your mentor, as your Master, I want you to be able to experience life as a human Jedi without others telling you it will make you a Sith. These feelings make you **_**human**_**, Avery, they make you **_**real.**_** Not evil."**

** "But isn't that the essence, the root of the deepest connection with the Light side of the Force? We are stronger because we run from temptations, from passions, from the worst fears and most ardent loves?" Avery is aghast.**

** "Yes. It is. Yet Vrook and all those high-and-mighty Jedi are detached from reality, Avery. You know that. They can't see things right in front of them; they run away from problems their perfect separation from emotion can't handle or fix. It is not strength to run from those feelings. It robs you of the strength to grow."**

** "But my connection with the Light side of the Force-"**

"**Do not let the higher mysteries blind you to others. Turning away from that which tempts you or causes you fear is not strength. Facing it is. When you lose your temper, when you love another, when you feel lust or fear or pain, it only makes you stronger, more capable."**

**She's shaking her head. "Lust and fear and hatred are of the Dark-"**

"**No. Feeling these things are human, emotions you can only control if you feel them instead of pretending they don't exist. It is living off these things, drawing your power from them, dwelling in them that is of the Dark side. Of course you must be careful, dear one, but feeling those things may make you stronger in the Force."**

"Turning away from that which tempts you or causes you fear is not strength. Facing it is." Avery's whisper was barely audible. "…Facing it is."

Tranquility settled over her again. So long as she didn't dwell in it, revel in it, perhaps she could control it. After all, Revan loved a woman when he'd rejoined the Republic, and he'd been neutral in the Force. One night with a man wouldn't turn her into a female Sion.

This image tickled her, and she was still smiling as Mical politely knocked. She remotely unlocked the door and waited.

There was rustling outside. "No no, you do not need to come in. I'm just going to check up on her."

"Trust me." Atton's voice vibrated through the wall. "I gotta go first."

The scuttling intensified before the door opened and Atton rushed through. The door shut behind him, and he was greeted with the sight of a naked Jedi semi-tangled up in the sheets.

"Hey there," he managed. She was just as appealing the morning after.

Avery stretched, smug as a kitten, noting Atton's relentless appraisal of her. She frowned a little in discomfort when her shoulder shifted.

"I figured I'd come in first," Atton said in a low voice, "to make sure you were all dressed before he-"

"Oh. Right." She pulled on blue robe again and opened the door. "Come on in, Mical," she called.

The disciple looked properly outraged and refused to speak until Atton made his way out. As he left the room, Atton thought about telling Mical that he practically saved his life by dressing the Exile, but figured he'd be the better person and let it go.

For now.


	14. Settled Crusades

Given a couple of days of recovery, the Exile's shoulder was fully repaired, and long sessions of meditation with Mical and Visas restored the Force that Sion had drained from her. While Avery finally moved back into the crew quarters from the medbay, T3 rolled up with a hurried series of beeps.

"A message from Dxun? You sure it isn't for Mandalore?" At the droid's reassurances, Avery had it play the transmission and frowned. "Oh boy. I guess it works out, since I needed to see Kavar anyway. Still, I'd hoped it would be under more relaxed circumstances. Thanks, T3."

"Okay everyone," she announced, walking into the main room, "looks like we're heading to Dxun. Kavar contacted Mandalore's men and told them he needs to see me, which can only mean something's happening in Onderon that likely isn't good."

Mandalore nodded curtly. "I'll have a guide meet us as an escort to the camp. I hope your Jedi friend arranged some safe travel for us to Onderon."

"In the meantime, if anyone would like some extra training in lightsaber forms or the Force, I'd like to do it while we're on route. It will probably be beneficial, and it's best if everyone is comfortable with it."

To her amazement, everyone except Kreia, Mandalore, and the droids wanted her instruction, so as soon as they set the course for Dxun, Avery went through long practice sessions with her crew. While she went through various lightsaber forms, she spent time bonding with each team member. They'd all grown in the Force considerably, astonishingly even, and Avery was able to run through a list of Force powers they could successfully pull off. Healing was important, Pushing would be useful, and bursts of speed and stasis fields were easy to learn. After all that, when they'd been dueling in pairs for a couple of hours, she could see exhaustion starting to take its toll.

"I think we're ready," she stated. "Let's rest up for now."

It was proof of how thorough a teacher she was that no one protested. They all filed out tiredly one by one, until only Atton was left. Without a word, he cupped the back of her neck, pulled her to him, gave her a thorough, firm kiss, and then walked off. Avery had to catch her breath before she could go talk to HK about upgrading its weapon. Even with the recovering time, the droid complained about her rapid heartbeat and how deafening it was for five full minutes. How Revan had handled HK, Avery had no idea.

* * *

Considering how the first visit had gone, the Mandalorians recognized the Exile and Atton right away. Cairus, who'd fought Avery in the ring, studied first her, then Atton next to her while the rest of the team was bombarded by soldiers out of earshot. After a moment, he stood back and clapped Atton hard on the shoulder. "It's about time you two screwed each other's brains out! Even we could see that you were having trouble enough just wrestling around in the ring with her!"

The men surrounding them burst into laughter, and Avery became an alarming shade of pink. Atton grinned broadly in the middle of congratulatory back slaps and handshakes of the Mandalorians that clustered around the pair. "No shit, it's about time. But how did you guys…?"

"Trust us," the fighting ring's leader said smugly. "We saw you two in the ring, and we see you now. That's enough for us to figure it out."

"Okay I think we've talked enough about what everybody has seen," Avery cut in desperately. "I need to get to a Mandalorian named Kelborne for a message."

"Relax, honey. I know we can be blunt, but we're all just glad to see you. It's not every day a girl comes to our camp and kicks our asses."

Now Avery was smiling, so her skin had returned to a normal color by the time the team entered the main base. She could only thank the stars that her other crewmembers hadn't heard that little exchange. Especially Mira. Graphic details were not something she'd be willing to give to the redhead. She was blushing at her own memories, for Force's sake.

To her left, though, Atton looked quite pleased. She had to give him an elbow in the ribs to try to get the smug look off his face. Never one to be thwarted, he only gave her a wink in return.

Mandalore was clearly relieved to be in charge of his men again, and wasted no time finding Kelborne with the Exile in tow.

"Kavar said the Queen has arranged safe passage for you."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Regardless of what it was, it doesn't matter now. This morning General Vaklu met with the Council of Lords and declared that the Queen was guilty of treason. He'll be made Regent if Talia and her Guard are defeated. Civil War has fallen on Iziz."

Kreia spoke up. "That is not the only issue. There is something stirring on the moon itself." She turned to her right. "Have your sensors picked up anything from Dxun?"

Another Mandalorian looked at her in alarm. "Y-yes. How did you…? We picked up transmissions from nearby in the jungle."

"They are linked to the fate of Onderon. They must be stopped. Otherwise, the Queen and Master Kavar will not survive this day."

Mandalore, however, was shaking his head even before Kreia finished. "Dividing our forces at a time like this is foolhardy."

"Your military tactics are nothing compared to the Force. It is essential, and inevitable, that we face both enemies at the same time."

Visas, ever aware of the Force and its influence, gave Avery a sidelong glance and nodded. The Miraluka provided all the confirmation Avery had needed. "I have to lead the group headed to the Palace, don't I?"

"You are correct. You must choose who will lead the expedition in the jungle."

The Exile shut her eyes and processed quickly. _Already, I can tell that Mical and Atton want to go with me. Mandalore will be leading his men; HK will likely listen to someone else if I promise violence; Kreia will want to stay here to guide parties through the Force…_

Her eyes snapped open. "Mira: you'll head out with Visas, Bao Dur, HK and T3 to see what the problem is. I know Visas can find the source of the transmissions, and your survival skills will be essential to lead the team. Kreia will stay here and provide support through connection in case you run into trouble. Kelborne is already intending to send a group of soldiers with you-" Kelborne started, but the Exile only continued, "so you'll have backup. Atton, Mical, with me. Any questions?"

Mandalore was floored to see how quickly she'd decided, and how the team responded without a single worry or protest. Maybe he'd underestimated Avery's abilities a tad.

* * *

The Queen's idea of "safe passage" turned out to be a Mandalorian war droid that Avery was all too familiar with. She'd seen Basilisks in action before, but as a teenager when the droids were firing on her troops. It was horrible to be in one, even though the Basilisk was hardly dented when turrets on the surface opened fire, landing effortlessly with its passengers unharmed.

In the surge of soldiers rushing out onto the chaotic battle, Avery felt a swift tug on her wrist and turned to see Mical pulling her up to him. His jaw was set, his hand grasped around her firmly.

"I know what you're feeling. This is very similar to a difficult time in your past, isn't it?"

She would have lied, but it was pointless. "Yes. It is."

"And you're frightened. Not about the battle itself, but about reliving the war you went through while you're here."

She didn't even bother to say anything this time. He was very close, cloudy blue eyes studying her carefully, reading in to the emotions she was now struggling to keep hidden. The compartment was quiet, a startling contrast to the uproar outside.

"You fought so hard. You went through so much. It would have killed anyone else to do what you did. How have you survived? How have you been through these horrors, only to keep fighting? And most importantly, how do you manage to do it even when you're afraid?"

She only shrugged helplessly. He leaned in. "It is those things that make you so extraordinary. I cannot comprehend your strength and courage, but it is why I love you so dearly."

Avery froze. Tentatively, gently, Mical brushed her still lips with his, heart in his eyes. Now that the words were out, he was in a rush to tell her everything. "I love you, Avery. I always have, ever since I was young. And when you found me again, I only realized how much I do, how much I always will."

She was still motionless, eyes wide and dark in her pale face, so he let her go. Perhaps she needed time to process this. "There is no need to be frightened, my darling. I'll take any fear you have out there for my own, so that you can do what you must. Let me help you."

As if her moves were automatic, she stiffly nodded, and stepped outside on wobbly legs. Mical flashed her a brilliant smile before his lightsaber came out to swing against an enemy sword. It hurt in the depths of her soul to see how glad he was. How was she going to…?

Picking up on the sudden crushing emotions fighting to come out of Avery, Atton looked up from a downed enemy and frowned at her curiously. Before he could figure out anything else, she had to snap out of it. There were bigger things to worry about at the moment.

Thoroughly shaken, Avery just managed to whip her sabers out and deflect two blaster shots amidst the mass of soldiers. _There is no emotion. There is peace._

Revan's training of surroundings made her instinctively swipe to her left, taking down one of Vaklu's men, spinning her other saber around to cross-cut the man behind him. _There is no ignorance. There is knowledge._

Three ran up in a head-on attack. Avery Pushed two away, struck down the last, then drove her weapons into the men on their backs. She couldn't think about the dark compartment now. She had to focus. _There is no passion. There is serenity._

The group rushed out to the Sky Ramp, overrun with Vaklu's forces. If they could clear it, they could get into the Palace. The blaster fire started up immediately.

"Atton, Mical, to the front to deflect those shots! Otherwise the Mandalorians won't make it up to the doors!"

Three Jedi led the charge of Talia's supporters, lightsabers swirling and bouncing shots back at the wall of soldiers blocking the Palace. The men behind them took out droves with precision shots from rifles until they were in range for close combat, where vibroswords decimated the troops. The Jedi parted, taking out men in lines.

A group of seven men charged the Exile, filled with hatred and intent for dominance, weapons coming closer to surround her. She pulled it in until there was red on the edges of her vision and the hair stood up on her arms, then threw her head back and Screamed all the pain out again. The very air rippled around her; the seven fell at her feet. _There is no chaos. There is harmony._

Frantic to return to her state of calm, Avery brought in the Light in her two followers. When the aches had dulled, the Ramp was clear.

Mandalore's voice rang out, rallying his troops. "To the Palace!"

They burst in to see Tobin in the front room, a huge creature far behind him with men surrounding it. Tobin's sallow face twisted in disgust when he recognized the Jedi.

"_You?_" he shrieked. "Would you just _die _already? You will go no further than this!"

Mandalore held up an arm, keeping his troops back. That beast could attack at any second, due to the feeble control Vaklu's followers held over it. They had to be cautious.

"You're too late anyway!" Tobin continued. "Our pet beast is about to breach the force field to the Throne Room. The Queen will be dead in moments!"

"So will you."

"What?"

Avery flung her violet saber into the air. It spun so rapidly it was a blur that Tobin couldn't keep up with. _There is no death. There is the Force. _The ring of purple light only stopped when it dug into Tobin's chest. He gurgled in astonishment once before he dropped.

"Nice throw, Kess," Atton remarked.

"Thanks." The Exile walked over to Tobin's body and retrieved her saber while she sized up the monster that was an actual threat. "What is it?"

"A drexl larva," Mical said behind her. "A fierce creature. But no match for all of us."

The soldiers attempting to control the drexl began to scream. They were cut off as the beast threw out one powerful arm and swept them all away, before charging toward the new threat.

"We'll take care of him," Avery told Mandalore in the midst of the ground shaking with the drexl's approach. "You and your men head up the hallway and take out the men ahead. We'll want a clean sweep up to the Queen."

Mandalore held up a gloved hand and rolled two fingers forward, and his men fell into a rush past the drexl. Meanwhile, Avery and her two men had their lightsabers at the ready until the beast swung out at them.

Mical held up a palm and halted the momentum of the arm. In a blind attempt to break the control, the beast staggered back. Atton leapt, the Force propelling him up and onto the top of the monster, and rammed his green saber directly into the drexl's brain. He hopped down casually while the beast crashed to the ground and gave Avery a low bow, sweeping his arm toward the next hallway. "Your impediment is vanquished, my lady. Shall we continue?"

"Very impressive, boys," the Exile replied airily, heading across the room. "I didn't even have to lift a finger for that one."

Atton smirked beside her. "We're that good at being Jedi."

"Or I'm just that good a teacher."

"Perhaps you're only a good teacher because we are such astounding students," Mical remarked.

"No, I don't think that's it."

Atton jauntily swung his lightsaber in arcs. In all his life, he never would have believed he could do such awesome stuff. For one, he'd just taken out some gigantic reptile thing by leaping eight feet into the air. For another, he was using the Force- the same Force he'd spent most of his life trying to run away from- to fuel his battles, sharing connections with this gorgeous girl he'd met on a colony and feeling like a badass in the process. And most importantly, he'd fallen in love for the first time in his life, but it was making him _stronger_, not weaker like he'd always imagined. This Jedi deal wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

Mandalore snorted at the three approaching Jedi. They were bickering and laughing at each other in the middle of a civil war. Sure, some of them weren't as bad as he thought, but who smiled in the middle of battle? Only idiots, he decided. He really needed to stick to his own people.

* * *

The group burst through the throne room doors to Kavar taking down droves of soldiers while a handful of Talia's guards made feeble attempts to help. He chained moves together so quickly the powers were like blinking: stasis-heal-Push-lightsaber in a rapid pattern, the Queen ducking behind him helplessly. Despite her brief disgust at such damsel-in-distress behavior, Avery could feel Kavar's energies fueling her, and her lightsabers lit up. In one rocketing leap, she'd Jumped over the entire expanse of the room to plunge her weapons into two unsuspecting backs. Instantly, she brought them back up and rolled forward, severing a head and running through a chest, hearing her two Jedi arriving to back her up. In a moment, the forces were depleted, and only Vaklu remained. There was true fear radiating from him now; he stumbled backward at the surge of enemies.

"You've won this battle, Talia," he spat out between gritted teeth, "but your reign won't be an easy one. The Republic is a sinking ship. And you're too attached to it."

The Queen scoffed. Vaklu had desperation at the edge of his speech. "So what will it be, Your Majesty? Send me to your best detention cell. I will be free within a week!"

She was smiling, shaking her head, and he sucked in his breath. "Talia, you can't. You're…you're too weak. What about my trial?"

"You are right," she replied sweetly. "We cannot detain you. Too many people are still loyal to you. You've left me no real option."

Talia's guards formed a line and raised their weapons. Vaklu was still sniveling and pleading until the shots were fired. Triumphant at last, the Queen's chin raised high.

"Thank you all. I do not think the service you have given us can ever be repaid. But if you will excuse me, I must find my Captain and stop the fighting."

Everyone dispersed to either work or rest up, except the Exile. She only looked up at her old mentor, waiting for answers.

Kavar had the same loose stance, the gleam in his eye that he used to when he taught her in the Academy. It had always been clear that he was proud of her. Today was no exception. "The Force works in mysterious ways, it seems. There are times I'm not convinced it doesn't have a sense of humor. I told the other Masters that our only chance to figure out what was happening to us was to find you- and try to understand what happened to you. And here you are."

"I had to find you. I had to gather everyone so that the Jedi can counterattack against the Sith threat."

"And it looks like you've healed," the Master commented. "No small feat. But you've always had deep connections to the Force. When I first sparred with you during your training as a Padawan, I could tell that you were different, gifted."

Just like she always had in the Academy, Avery shrugged his compliments off. "As your student, I'd like for you to teach me what I just saw in this room. How do you chain those powers together so quickly?"

"It's a form I've developed. I can show you how, if you're still as exceptional a student as you were."

It was a stark reminder of her past to absorb Kavar's teaching in the Palace. He knew the best strategies to make her learn, and she knew how to follow his lessons. It was almost as though she were inside the Academy again, gangly and hotheaded, drinking up everything she could possibly learn from her master. It took no time at all for her to understand.

"As quick as I expected," he stated as she flawlessly went through five powers. "Now that you know it, I think it's time I left. You've done a great deal to find us all, Avery. I'll meet you on Dantooine. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Talia was quite generous in her gifts, and Avery's team was quite pleased with the results. They received custom Jedi robes and heavy armor, an astonishing amount of credits, and a shuttle to take them back to Dxun.

Mira was radiant when she met up with Avery in the camp. "About time you showed up! We finished our part and have been sitting on our hands waiting for you. So? What happened?"

"The political situation has been dealt with. What happened with you all?"

"We need to sit down somewhere: this story deserves it. Let me start off by saying I am so glad you let me lead the team. I mean, the responsibility sucks, but I get why you embrace your role so much now…"

When Mira wrapped up and inquired about Avery's adventures, the Exile considered a moment. Before she could ask for advice, Mira jumped in. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you…practically glowing? It's like you're hooked up to a power coupling or something."

"Oh." Avery cleared her throat awkwardly. "It's just, you know. My connection with the Force."

"Huh. For a minute there, I thought you and Atton…but yeah. I guess it's just the Force."

"Hmm? Me and Atton what?"

"You know." She bumped her shoulder against Avery's. "Hooked up a power coupling."

Avery was quite pink now. "What are you talking about?"

"Man. You really don't get out much. Have. You two. Been intimate?"

Her face scrunched up, and Mira shrieked. "_What? _You and Atton? Holy shit! You're not a monk anymore! Was it good?"

Avery buried her face in her hands, which made Mira laugh even more. "Look at you! You're a real woman now! Oh man, I knew there was a reason you seemed different. 'Connection with the Force,' my ass!"

"But I really do have a problem," the Exile said, her embarrassment dissipating. "Something bad happened with Mical when we landed in Iziz."

"Ooh. The plot thickens. What?"

"He told me he loves me. I was too stunned to move or speak or anything, but now I'm really worried because I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Is that the only reason you're concerned?"

She nodded. Mira took a moment to think. "You definitely can't tell him about what happened with Atton. He'd probably want to fall on his own lightsaber. Those two don't exactly get along. On the other hand, he can't walk around with false hopes. Tell you what- give me some time to figure it out, and we'll work out a plan that's bound to solve it. What are you going to do about Atton?"

"Ugh. I don't know. It's not like I have past experience to go on. I don't really want to worry about it now, though. I just kind of need short-term fixes for all this until the more important things are resolved."

Mira looked out at the busy camp, Mandalorians talking and laughing with various members of the team. "I can honestly say I really, really hope I'm around for when it is."

* * *

For once in his life, Atton turned down a shot of alcohol. He felt good enough without it. The Mandalorians were practically jubilant, barraging him with offers of black ale and questions about the Exile.

"What was she like?"

"What did she _look _like?"

"Did she get all clingy afterward? Space, I hate it when that happens!"

"How did you finally get her to do it?"

Atton was tight-lipped about it all until Cairus shifted the nature of their inquiries. "So why haven't you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"That you love her?"

Atton almost choked on the water he was drinking, and the men started laughing again. When he recovered, he was indignant. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please," Zavrus scoffed. "It'd be obvious to anybody."

"What would be? You guys need to stop making shit up."

"So why haven't you?" the ring leader prompted, ignoring his sad attempts to play dumb.

Atton finally gave up. "Fuck, you guys, I'm not an idiot okay? What do I have to offer her? I'm nobody. And even if I did tell her, she probably either wouldn't believe me or think I was pathetic."

"Or both," Zavrus offered helpfully.

"Right. There's not a whole lot I can do. Well, besides enjoy it while it lasts."

Cairus lifted a glass. "And _that's _why you're not drinking!"

"Exactly. I'll be drinking a whole lot, later, after all this is over, so I'll save it until I need it."

"Well bud, once she dumps you, you can always head back to Dxun and drink with us. It probably won't make you feel better, but we can always make sure you don't throw yourself off a cliff."

Now Atton joined in on the laugher. It was always funnier when it was true.

* * *

"All Masters still left alive are gathered on Dantooine now," the Exile said to Mandalore. "We'll be heading there. Thank you for all your help."

The leader held up a gloved hand before Avery turned. "I can assure you we'll meet up again. You and I have a few things to figure out still. Who knows, you may need us before this is all over."

She gave him a wry smile. "You realize I'll be working with what's left of the Jedi Council, right?"

"True, but it looks to me like the more we spend time around you, the more likely it is that we'll be thrown into battle- real, honorable battle- so I'll have to put up with it."

Before she could reply to his teasing, she was engulfed. She couldn't keep track of all the soldiers shaking her hand, patting her back, squeezing her briefly, saying nonsensical things like "You'll know soon enough," and "Don't be too hard on him" before she emerged from the throng onto the path leading to the Hawk. There, her team awaited her, each one looking more relaxed than they had in a long time. After all this, they were going to find a solution. The weight of the universe wouldn't be just on their backs anymore. All that hard work was going to pay off.

At least, that's what they thought.


	15. Leaving the Remnants

Rebuilt, open and clear, the Enclave stood tall again, just as it had when Avery left it years ago. Both she and Mical were instantly at ease, walking through the now familiar-looking corridors, half expecting to see younglings marching in somber lines behind instructors. Mical had a life here far less taxing than Avery's: his nature ensured he wasn't fighting against each lesson like she had. The instructors and Masters would become exasperated at each of her insistent demands to perfect a form, her inability to wait even a short time before gaining or understanding something, her squirming around during meditation sessions. Mical, on the other hand, was a star pupil.

They were laughing and pointing out various rooms, each with its own story, until they reached the courtyard. For a moment, the Force settled peace over the crew, drawing in hints of the higher mysteries weaved through remnants of Masters before. Avery had sensed such things in her past, but it wasn't what she felt when she left the Academy.

**He's calling her, waiting for her. She is finished with the Academy and the inaction of the Jedi. It is time to go to war. Kavar did. Why can't she?**

**Bare feet slide into soft brown boots. Lightsabers are holstered, robes donned, and she slips silently through the room of sleeping teenagers. It would be tricky to get past the Masters deep in meditation, but she could only hope they were focused enough on the Mandalorian issue that they'd be blind to her. One more room to slip through and she'd be out-**

"**Avery?" The whisper makes the Jedi's heart stop. She whirls around only to see little Mical, his tuft of blonde hair rumpled, confusion plain on his face. "What are you doing?"**

**Her lie is rapid. "I have to go outside and stand guard. One of the other girls my age is too tired. We have to make sure no bad Mandalorians get in here."**

**The boy smiles, admiration laced through his voice. "Oh. Well, if anybody can make sure they don't, it's you, Master Kess."**

"**I'm not your Master, silly. I'm just an instructor."**

"**I'm your Padawan," he replies insistently. "Want me to come out and help?"**

"**No, no. You stay here, in case one escapes me. I'll tell you loud and clear that he's coming. Just go back to bed. I'll wake you if I need you."**

"**Okay."**

**To her satisfaction, he is too sleepy now to argue, and shuffles back into the room of younglings. The outer door hisses open, and she is free.**

**At once, she takes off, sprinting through the open fields in cool night air. She knows exactly where he is, and her excitement is more real and more tangible than she'd ever felt before in her life. She'll help him, serve him, save innocents, make a difference in the war. There are no Masters to scorn her, no deadening emotions that came naturally.**

**She slows down when she sees him, propped up against a small ship, smiling broadly at her. He outstretches a hand. "You made it."**

"**I did."**

"**Are you ready for this?"**

"**More than ready." She takes his hand immediately.**

"**Malak said you were. You know he personally recommended you, right? Based off of all the things Kavar said about you back when he fought?"**

"**And…and you came to get me yourself?"**

**Revan nods. "For one, the ongoing battle can be carried on without me for a few days, so I had time. For another, I haven't seen Dantooine in a while. And most importantly, I feel that you will be a vital aspect of winning this war. I wanted to make sure you'd come with me." He lets her go, sweeps to the side. "Let's go."**

**She climbs in, fearless. Well, perhaps just a little afraid, as she watches the Enclave become smaller and smaller below. Her only home, her only family, is gone now. **

**But then she looks over at Revan, strong, brave, and enigmatic, and he flashes her a brilliant smile. She'd have a new family now. One that could save thousands.**

* * *

"I think it would probably be best if I went in to see the Masters alone."

"Agreed," Bao Dur replied. "We'll stay here and keep watch."

The rest of them nodded, except for Kreia, who had wandered off shortly before. Avery left them and walked in to face the sad three remnants of the Jedi Council. Her head was held high again, but this time, she wasn't facing righteous indignation.

Instead of the judgment she'd been bombarded with at her last Council visit, Kavar greeted her warmly. "We were wondering when you would arrive."

"I imagine you have questions," Zez-Kai Ell remarked.

"I need to know what you all spoke of when you cast me out of the Order many years ago."

"You already know the answer," Vrook said impatiently. "You've noticed it in those who travel with you."

"What are you talking about?"

Zez-Kai Ell explained. "Haven't you noticed that when you act, others follow? Those that travel with you, they follow you without question or hesitation. Against their instincts, and sometimes their sense."

"Are you…" She paused, frowned, pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you saying I'm controlling them?"

"It is not an easy thing to explain," Vrook began. "Surely you are familiar with Force bonds. The bond developed between apprentice and Master, where one truly understands another. It is developed over time. Yet you do it so easily. And we don't know why. You make connections through the Force, and it resonates with those who travel with you. It is even greater when they are Force Sensitive."

Zez-Kai Ell nodded in agreement. "Your actions affect others more than you know. You draw others to you, especially those strong in the Force. When you suffer, their spirit echoes it. When they are in pain, their pain becomes yours. And that is why the Mandalorian Wars echo within you still."

"You mean all those deaths…?"

"You were deafened to the Force all those years ago, because of that last battle of the Wars. To hear the Force over such pain…it is not possible." Kavar's voice was grave. "It was too much for any Jedi to endure. It is a wonder you did not die there when thousands perished, all those you had fought with and struggled with. You cut yourself off; because you had to if you were to survive."

The Exile simply stood there without the faintest idea of how to process it all. The three Council members began to speak in turn.

"You did it to yourself. You were deafened."

A voice, far away, or perhaps in her head, whispered in reply. _At last, you could hear._

"You were broken."

_You were whole._

"You were blinded."

_And, at last, you saw._

Vrook's voice chased the stranger, softer one away. "When you returned to us, we saw what had happened. You carry all those deaths with you, and it has left a hole that cannot be filled."

"In you," Kavar said sadly, "we saw a wound in the Force."

Zez-Kai Ell finished the thought. "In you, we saw the end of the Force."

"But that doesn't make sense! I can feel the Force again!"

"Yes," Vrook argued, "but you are a cipher, forming bonds, leeching the life off of others. You siphon their will and dominate them. You are a breach that must be closed."

Avery began to tremble violently. She could hardly stand. "B-but-"

"All the death you've caused to get here…you fed on it. It made you stronger. You're like Malachor. It's in you. It's what you are now. Why did you think that the more you killed on all those planets, the stronger you became? And what if the Sith hunting you learn to be such a leech like you?"

"And that is why you are a threat to us all."

"A…a t-threat?"

"You could bring about the end of the Jedi, and all knowledge of the Force." Vrook's expression was exactly the same as one she'd seen before, a long time ago…she hadn't been shaking so hard then…"Our judgment before remains, Exile. You must leave. And you must leave without your ties to the Force. It must be done."

"No…"

"It is reserved for only a few, but we have the power to do so."

"Please-"

"Forgive us, but it is necessary."

"No, please…"

Vrook's arm flung out, and the Exile was instantly immobile. Her trembling stopped. "Do not be afraid," the Master said coldly. "You shall feel no pain. This must be done. As long as you feel the Force, you are a danger to those around you."

_No, no please. Oh Force no, not again, oh please-_

"ENOUGH!"

The three Masters were blasted back in an explosion of energy. The hold on Avery was let go, and she sank to the ground immediately.

"Step away from her." It was Kreia, fury in each syllable so powerful it shifted the very energy in the room.

"Wh-" Vrook stood and rushed forward. He was blasted back again, hard against the ground.

"Step. Away. She has brought truth, and you condemn it? The arrogance!"

"How dare y-"

"You will not harm her. You will not harm her ever again."

Avery weakly raised her head enough to see that Kavar was shakily getting to his feet. The Master was in shock. "I thought you had died in the Mandalorian Wars."

"_Died? _No. Became stronger, yes."

"Is this your new Master, Exile? If so, you follow Revan's path. Her teachings will cause you to fall as surely as he did."

The three Masters lit up their lightsabers, coiled and ready to spring. The Exile couldn't even turn her head to see Kreia. Perhaps, for once, the old woman would be afraid. Instead, she only cackled. "Do you wish to feel the teachings born from the Mandalorian Wars? Let me show you- you, who have forever seen the galaxy through the eyes of the Force. See it now through the eyes of the Exile."

The room was alight with red lighting, striking each Master in rapid tandem, chained together in painful blasts.

"You fools. Did you never wonder how Revan corrupted so many of the Jedi, so quickly? The Mandalorian Wars were a series of massacres that masked another war: a war of conversion. Culminating into a final atrocity that _no Jedi_ could walk away from….save one."

The old woman looked down at Avery on her hands and knees. "And that is what I sought to understand. How one could turn away from such power, give up on the Force, and still live. But I see why it happened now." Kreia leaned down, put a wrinkled hand reassuringly on Avery's back. "It is because you were afraid."

The ground swirled about the Exile, and she blacked out.

* * *

Her eyes opened to blue sky and brown hair. Atton was carrying her through the Academy back to the ship, her teammates around her silent and grave. For just a moment, she allowed herself not to wonder what had happened, where Kreia was, if anyone was hurt. She just rested, curled up in Atton's warmth. It was a blissful couple of minutes before she'd learn of the events- and, she guessed- terrible things that had just happened.

He looked down to see that her eyes were open, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Each of the crew stepped into the Hawk until he was left holding her outside.

"Okay?" was all he asked.

"Yes."

He set her down carefully, then cradled the sides of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The two of them walked up the ramp, and Avery's moment of ignorance was over now. She looked over her teammates, still unsteady.

"Where's Kreia?"

"She left for Telos," Visas replied. "I saw her leave, and women in white escorted her."

"The Masters?"

"Dead."

Avery was going limp, so Atton came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was the only reason she still stood. "Dead? All three? They're all…?"

"Explanation: Master, it seems that while you were speaking to the old Jedi, the even older woman came in and…interfered. We did not arrive in time to stop anything that was occurring, but I must say, it was a rather impressive feat to assassinate all three."

"That's right," the Exile said almost to herself. "They were about to sever my connection to the Force-"

"They _what_?" Mira interrupted.

"They said- well, they said a lot of things." She was slumped, defeat in every line of her body. "I need to go rest. We have to get to Telos. The Sith will be striking there next."

Mical frowned. "You don't look well. Here, Atton, let me take her to the med bay. I need to see if she's injured. You set a course."

His arms were held out, his jaw tense. It was clear Mical didn't appreciate Atton's informality about touching the Exile, but Atton let her go without a fight. She might have been going into shock, so petty squabbles were irrelevant at the moment. The disciple walked her away carefully without a backward glance.

* * *

To her horror, she already felt better when she was alone with Mical. Now that the Council had explained it, Avery knew it was true: she was leeching off of others' energies. She could feel the blood rushing back into her face, sense the peace and ease entering her spirit again. Taking it from Mical. She didn't even bother sitting when they got to the medbay. Everything was fine again. Even the shock at the deaths of her old Masters.

"You seem to have recovered," Mical remarked, voicing her thoughts. He noticed when she flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you with me?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered why you're with me? I think…I think I've been influencing you all, without realizing it."

"I don't understand."

"Why are you _with _me? Do you understand why you attack who I attack? Why you kill who I kill?"

He took her clammy hands into his. "I follow you, feel as I do, because it is my choice. I believe in what we are doing- what you are doing. I am here because I choose to be."

"But how do you know that?" Her voice rose of its own accord; she yanked her hands away. "What if the Force is just controlling all this? You?"

He didn't answer her directly, just frowned. "Something happened within the Enclave. What is it?"

"I learned that I form connections through the Force. That's why others follow me to their death. I'm a w-wound in the Force. All those deaths could cause the end of the Force." There was panic in her now, genuine and encompassing. Everything else in her life she'd been able to control. This was impossible. "As long as I l-live, the wound will never heal!"

"That is what they told you," Mical said quietly, a stark contrast to her terror.

"Y-yes."

"Then they do not understand you. That is the danger of being a Jedi. When one separates themselves from others, chooses to lead a life of isolation, denying what makes them a feeling being- it is easy to make such judgments." His voice is a balm, steadily decreasing the panic. "And such judgments, I believe, are made in ignorance. There is no danger in what you represent- other than your humanity. You change others, but I do not believe it is due to the Force. I believe it is because you are a natural leader. You feel connected to the people around you."

Avery looked up at him, beginning to breathe easy. The tenderness on his face was clear now, and he carefully tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Where they look at you and see the death of the Force, I look at you and see hope for all life."

She swallowed hard, but he only stepped back. "I'll leave you to think. But please consider what I said."

Once he was gone, Avery pressed her fingers to her temples. If the Council was right, what was she supposed to do? The only solution would be death. _Perhaps…perhaps for now, I can make myself believe that what Mical said was the truth. That way, I can find some solution to the Sith problem. Then I can face what I really am. But not now. I can't now._

_ I have to go to Atris._

* * *

Hissing, garbled language filled with hatred, bounced off the walls of the grand room. S0 much history, so many teachings were here, and she'd collected them all for the good of the Jedi Academy. What would they have done, if she'd not worked so hard? Who else could have collected so many Sith holocrons, would have been willing to dedicate so much time and personal peace to study the Dark side? She was the greatest of them, the last of them…no matter what that old woman had said.

The Exile was walking up the long hallways to her, to ensure that she did not execute Kreia for being a Sith. How little Avery understood. She'd been a mere child when she left for the Wars, and hadn't grown up much when she came into the chambers for her sentence. Even now, she seemed so young. Her head was held high, hair wild and clumsily pulled back, gray robes tattered. Atris was always perfectly groomed and centered. It was just physical proof of how she was a greater Jedi than Avery could ever have dreamed. And now, apparently, Avery was to fight her.

_She has no idea, really, the effect she can have on others. How she can make them love her so easily, effortlessly. That is why I chose to do this. Two wars passed me by, and I did nothing. I saw her die right before me, and I cared for her so greatly. Now, I've learned so much…I can stop her, close up this wound, this shell of a Jedi._

Atris looked up to see the Exile, hands on the hilts of her weapons, stance ready.

"Kreia is not here any longer," Atris said calmly.

"Where did she go?"

"Where do you think? Where you started this. At Malachor."

"Malachor?"

"She intends to use what is there, the planet, to end Sith and Jedi. She will sacrifice herself there to make a larger wound, and attempt to cause the death of the Force itself."

"That's madness!"

"And impossible, yes. But she hopes to use you to accomplish it."

"And if I don't go?"

"She'll sacrifice herself at the heart of the planet, and you will die along with her. It will occur regardless. And if she does it, you understand what will happen, I assume? Not everyone is as strong as you are, Exile. Severing the Force in so many will cause death, worse than at Malachor."

Just like that, the Exile knew she had to go. It was the only way to ensure Kreia did not succeed, if by some chance her insane idea was possible. For a moment, she studied the tall woman in front of her, hair shining white, eyes turning from their pale blue to a glinting yellow.

"You've turned to the Dark side."

Atris laughed, hollow and unconvincing. "I? The last of the Jedi? Please, Avery. You always did jump to preposterous conclusions."

As soon as she stopped, there were voices coming from the fixtures in the room in an incomprehensible language. Berating her. Shouting at her.

"The Sith holocrons? Oh, Atris. You had to know how dangerous that was. You didn't really think you could listen to them and still stay in the Light did you?"

"There are many things I've learned, Exile. Things the Council could not have imagined without my help. I have sacrificed a great deal for what I know now, but I am still stronger."

The holocrons hissed again, fueling her. She pulled out Avery's old lightsabers. "You may attempt to defeat me, but I will prove to you that I am not fallen, or weak. I was always better than you. I always will be."

Avery's hand shot out, and Atris stumbled back, gripped around the throat by an invisible vise. Clearly, the Exile was using the holocrons just as much as Atris, and the Dark energy began to pour off of her. Atris clawed at her throat, a feeble attempt to stop the constriction of her air, and Avery laughed at her.

"You? Better? If anything has led to your downfall, it has been your pride, your refusal to even consider the possibility that you could ever be _wrong. _Not these holocrons. Don't you see? I am stronger than I ever was. I grow stronger every moment. While you, self-righteous Jedi, you grow weaker."

She was practically growling now, her skin wrinkling up already, soaking in the primal old energies flooding the room. Atris was turning purple. This girl was just a void, pulling in whatever Force was around her and bringing it back out. She was right. She was stronger. The holocrons were hissing, an eerie applause in the background.

In one last attempt for her life, Atris threw a lightsaber at the Exile. It was weak, but it sank into the ground in front of Avery, and with her temporary switch to survival instinct, she dropped the Choke. Atris crumpled into a white heap on the floor.

_Oh no. Help. Help, Atton, please. I'm taking too much in- I can't control it-_

_ Don't worry, _his voice came back immediately. _I'm here. Separate yourself from war and hate. Feel the connections of the Force: its currents and eddies._

It was still coming out, rising up like bile in her, clawing through her barriers. She saw Atris curled up on the ground and fought the urge to ram her lightsaber into that white hair.

Then she could sense Atton sending his own Force energies to her, even from so far away. She was drinking him in, his instincts and thoughts, his still-new sense of the Light side. When he started to weaken, the flow stopped.

Avery's skin smoothed out. She could breathe deeply again, and the heat in her blood calmed. The holocrons fell silent.

So it was true. She was everything the Council said she was. Atton saved her by giving up parts of his own energy.

_I'm sorry I had to do that._

_Nah, it was fun. Beats you looking like Sion if nothing else. _There was a pause. Then, _I'd do it a thousand more times, if you needed me to._

_T-thank you, Atton._

Now Atris was kneeling, watching her fearfully. "What will you do? Kill me?"

"No," the Exile replied, coming out of her thoughts. "You will face the Council for judgment. It is not my place to decide what happens to you." She spun on her heel and began to walk away, leaving Atris amidst the holocrons. "I shall alert them to your current state, and they will come to sentence you. Whether it is exile or death, I hope never to see you again. Goodbye, Atris."

The fallen Jedi watched her walk away. She could only think that, once again, she had failed where Avery had thrived. Just as always.

* * *

There was plenty of news when Avery was back in the ship. Atton gave her a quick reassurance that he was fine, and, of course, more than happy to help (he seemed to enjoy playing the hero), and the Citadel Station was sending them distress signals. Despite Malachor looming in the background, Visas made it quite clear that the threat was her old Master, and he must be eliminated at all costs. One of the truly great Sith Lords would not be stopped by a few guards at a station. They had to hurry. And when Avery felt the fear coming from Visas in waves, she knew Malachor had to wait.


	16. The First Destroyed

Citadel Station was in chaos. The monstrous ship carrying Visas's former Master was approaching like a hungry predator, relentless and engulfing. Sith were already storming the station and taking out guards. In all the tandem, Avery could barely shout over the alarms to issue orders to her teammates. HK-47 was nowhere to be found.

Things weren't exactly going smoothly.

Grenn, the very same official who locked three of them up last time, was now quite happy to see them. "Thank goodness. We need your help. Apparently, some nasty Sith guy thought there was a Jedi Academy here on Telos, so now his men are taking on the Republic. We were hoping you-"

"-could lead an extraction team into the ship and take him down?" Mira finished.

Grenn blinked. "Well. Yes, actually."

"Already have it set up," Mandalore said smoothly. "I've sent my men out to help your forces, and I'll be escorting our leader and another team member to the Ravager. The rest of our crew will be assisting here on the station. Anything we need to know before we head out?"

"Uh…no."

"Excellent. Avery, Visas, let's head out."

Avery was stunned to see the corners of Visas's mouth curl up at Mandalore's brisk orders. The Miraluka never smiled, but she certainly was now as she fell into step behind him. "Yes, sir."

Avery glanced back over at the rest of her team, two of which looked less than thrilled to be left behind. "We'll be back. Help out here, don't get killed, find HK-47 if you see him. Er, it. He- it- left as soon as we docked and I have no clue where h- it went. It can't be up to any good."

Bao Dur nodded emphatically, agreeing with her, and she briefly met the concerned eyes of both Atton and Mical before she walked away. There was probably great cause for worry, since this Sith Lord was so dangerous, but she wasn't about to have some sappy teary-eyed goodbye with her team. That was for other people, maybe, but not a General under Revan. He would have demoted her instantly.

* * *

The Dark side in the Ravager was the strangest the Exile had ever experienced. It was the same deep revulsion, the same pain and unrest, but it seemed to feed…outward, seeking, instead of festering in an individual. Visas caught her eye and nodded. Clearly, the Miraluka had learned every intricacy of this Lord's power and taken it on herself.

The hallways were dark and surprisingly quiet. Most of the Lord's underlings were on the Station, so it took little time for Mandalore to set up proton charges that his men needed to destroy the ship when the time came. Visas would occasionally stop and look into a room or peek around a corner. At one point, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at the other two. "May I…take a moment here?"

"What is it, Visas?"

"These were my old quarters."

Without any other explanation needed, Avery nodded, and Visas walked inside. The ship thrummed quietly as the two waited.

"It's unbelievable, what she's been through," Mandalore finally said.

"Yes."

"I know if I'd been imprisoned like that, tortured like that for so many years, I would have gone mad. I'd have killed anything in sight the second I got out."

"Me too."

"How did she do it? How did she stay trapped in the Dark for that long, with such a creature, and still manage to recover and be so…so gentle and innocent and…"

Avery's eyes widened, then she fought hard not to break into a delighted grin. _Mandalore and Visas, huh? Never would have pegged her as his type, but then I never thought he'd have a type at all. _

Visas emerged, looking far more serene and quiet than she ever had, and gave Mandalore a reassuring pat on the arm while the team walked on. Avery let them walk ahead so neither would see her smile.

That smile was gone, however, when the three came to the room before the bridge. The Dark side was making Avery ill, like she was being sapped of her physical health, and Visas was clearly terrified despite her brave stance. She'd been under his control before, and returning in defiance would only invoke his wrath in worse ways than she'd already managed.

"My Mast- Nihlus…will want to study you before he kills you. You have a small window of time in which you may act. But the longer the battle goes on, the less likely you will be able to defeat him. He will draw on us at once, take away our Force energy. He is a vacuum, and he will not hesitate to take all the life away from you he can."

The Exile looked down at the small woman and spoke gravely. "Visas, you do not have to worry. He will never have control over you again, and I swear on my life, Mandalore and I will not let him hurt you. You're safe with us."

Visas felt tears threatening to rise in her blind eyes. Her leader had known exactly what Visas's greatest fears were, and reassured her in the best way possible. She didn't need to fear Nihlus anymore. The doors opened.

The bridge seemed to stretch on for a red eternity, blood-colored lights barely illuminating the room. Just as expected, a tall figure in a black robe stood at the farthest end, surveying the battle his soldiers fought out in space against the Republic. He took no heed of them as they walked down the long passage.

The energies were truly vicious now. Avery felt as though she were being starved, and she had to find sustenance as quickly as possible: like power, Light, the heartbeat of someone nearby. Perhaps, if she were famished enough, the population of a planet…

He stood calm and still, watching them without the slightest concern. Without being able to understand why, Avery knew without a doubt that this…creature, this man, was the only one in the galaxy who knew exactly what she was. He'd searched her out as a disturbance, found her, and now understood her in a way that no one else- not the Jedi, not Kreia, not the other Sith- did. Perhaps something about the way they used the Force was similar. Even as the two watched each other, the Exile could feel Nihlus pulling, beginning to draw on her, attempting to take away her energy. Whatever her ability was, he wanted it for himself.

Visas had drawn in a breath, but the Lord of Hunger began to speak, his voice gurgling out the language of the Sith. He was extracting from them all as his voice hissed out. However, he had taken too long. Avery had pulled in too much of him, and now she understood.

"_No," _she replied in the same language. "_Kreia has lied to you. There are no Jedi here. You have sensed it."_

She could feel his brief surprise. _"Perhaps, but now I shall simply feed off of the planet itself. It shall sustain me, Jedi or not."_

_ "If you use your power here, you will only exhaust yourself, and become vulnerable. Then Kreia would win. All your victory against her will have been for nothing."_

Nihlus would have laughed, had he been capable. Instead, he stretched out a black hand to suck the Force out of this leech, so full of life and energy…so useful in satisfying his hunger. She'd arrived just in time.

Instead of his sluggish blood beginning to flow quickly again, or the pulse of his craving lessening, Nihlus felt a shock like nothing he'd experienced since he lay among the ruins of Malachor V. The arc of energy that should have pulled her life away was pulling him _out. _

Into her.

The Sith Lord fell to his knees.

Visas gasped, while Avery merely looked down at Nihlus. _"She has betrayed you. And now, you are weak. Weak enough to be defeated."_

Darth Nihlus roared and stood, his red lightsaber flying out almost too fast to see. At once, Visas and Avery were armed, and the three were locked in a dance of whirling sabers. Mandalore knew he was out of his element, but he was a warrior regardless, and he took careful aim at the towering figure while his two teammates took him on in close quarters.

In the midst of it all, Visas knew it was hopeless. Avery had absorbed enough of the Lord to be his equal, but Visas was not enough of an advantage to break the stalemate. He Pushed his former slave away while dodging a barrage of Avery's Lightning, and Visas hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her.

_He…he is too powerful…_Visas thought in despair. _He-_

_ Stop that, Visas! There must be a way. You're his link to this place. Can you disrupt that link somehow?_

_ No, I can't think of…wait. Yes. If you were to sacrifice me, his ties to my Force would be severed. He'd be weak enough to-_

For the second time, Avery interrupted her. _It looks like we'll just have to whittle him down the usual way. I'll need you though; otherwise, we'll just do this forever. Now _get up_ and help me._

Her tone snapped Visas into action, and she scrambled to her feet before charging in toward her old Master. It could have been much easier for Avery, but the Exile was choosing to do it the hard way for Visas. She was needed.

Nihlus deflected another shot from Mandalore's rifle before he was lit up with the volts from Avery's Lightning. She was pulling more and more from him, her Force powers becoming darker with each second, and he was weakening.

With one burst, Avery drew out one of his Force powers. She could feel her skin beginning to crack and wrinkle as though the hunger in her was overflowing to the rest of her, yet this power was worth it.

Nihlus, locked in a duel with Visas, didn't have time to react.

Avery planted her feet and stretched out one arm, palm up. She felt so much pain in the currents of her blood she could barely stand straight, but her arm began to rise, and with it, the dark figure of Nihlus. His feet were dangling in the air, his body contorting, his screams deafening.

Her breath was coming in wheezes now, a curse or two in Sith escaping her as she steadied her trembling arm. Black smoke seeped out of her mouth. And just when the pain reached its peak, Avery's forearm snapped up, her fist clenched, and she drove her arm down in a sharp drop. Nihlus's spinal column snapped backward.

Instantly, Avery released him and doubled over. The Sith Lord collapsed into a crumpled heap of robes on the ground, dead.

The three left alive stood in the quiet for a while, Avery frantically centering herself through Visas's former meditation. The Miraluka walked over to the body.

"Visas, what the hell are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

Her reply to Mandalore came in a whisper. "I have to see. With the Force and with my eyes."

When she joined them again, Avery had to ask. "What did you see?"

"Just an ordinary man. I had expected…but it doesn't matter now. Let us let this ship die, as it should have years ago."

Behind them, Darth Nihlus's body evaporated in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

It was quite the reunion when the team joined up again. Everyone was covered in smoke and dust, and semi-covered with blood, but only beat up and tired. HK-47 had returned as well, and looked far too pleased with itself to have stayed out of trouble.

"I'll be honest," Mira said gaily on their way back to the ship. "Me and Bao Dur and Atton are really getting the hang of this Jedi thing. I'd count the Disciple, but he doesn't count 'cause he's already had your training. I mean you should have _seen _us. Bao Dur was like detonating grenades with his mind, and Atton was hacking through five at a time and flinging bodies against walls, and I was paralyzing a bunch of them and then just killing them it was _awesome._"

Mical was laughing, then caught Avery's eye. "It's all true, actually. I saw it myself."

"I don't doubt it."

"You're a very good teacher, General."

"Thank you, Bao Dur. I appreciate that."

"That being said, would you be willing to teach me how to assemble mines in my head? That could be quite useful."

"I knew there was a reason you were buttering me up."

"But really, look at us, you guys," Atton spoke up, bringing the team to a halt. "Look at how we've all changed since we joined up."

The crewmembers surveyed the people around them, and Atton was right. Instead of a ragtag team of odd people, there were six well-equipped Jedi in crisp robes, one lethal and beautifully reconstructed assassin droid, and the proud leader of the Mandalorians himself all working together.

HK snorted through his processor. "Statement: I find this inspection of the crew unnecessary, primarily due to the theory that I have somehow changed or been made better since being reactivated. I can assure all meatbags present that I have always been a devastating combatant, regardless of the collection of organics around me."

"Of course, HK," Avery replied warmly. "On that note, you and I are going to have a private discussion in the ship on where you ran off to when we landed. I'm quite curious to hear it."

"Assertion: Of course, Master. I will be more than happy to recite the circumstances. I find a sense of pride in them."

* * *

Everyone took turns in the refresher, cleaning off the blood and debris from the battle. Meanwhile, Avery learned of HK's singlehanded destruction of the HK-50 factory, meaning that all the newer models of HK were now gone for good. It came as quite a relief to her, though she had a sneaking suspicion that the droid was not entirely honest with her. She found it hard to believe that HK would have merely walked out if an advantage had presented itself inside.

When everyone else was done, and the Hawk was floating peacefully out in space with no particular sense of direction, Avery decided to take a long shower and meditate for a while in the empty bunk. It looked as though most of the crew had simply gone to pass out in the closest available room. She'd like some alone time, really. As they came closer to the end, the planet where it all started, Avery began to realize what would have to occur if she was successful. All the little problems amongst her teammates were going to be solved soon, especially the one Mira talked with her about. Mical wouldn't have to be told, or hurt. At least not in one way. All those problems would be solved at Malachor V.

* * *

Avery stepped out of the refresher feeling like a human again. She'd been too lazy to dry herself off much, and the drops of water clinging to her cooled her off rapidly. When she came into the bunk, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a sec." If it was Mandalore, it could be awkward. If it was HK, she was sure she'd never hear the end of how repulsive her soggy, mushy body was. As she hunted for a robe, the door opened anyway.

"Hey now, I said just a-"

"Whatever state of undress you're in, I don't mind," Atton said breezily as he entered and clicked the door shut behind him. "I'm low-maintenance that way."

His saucy expression faded as he looked her over. Nothing but a little towel covered her, and she was wet from head to toe. He could smell whatever soap she'd used from across the room.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"What do you know? I completely forgot. Crazy, huh?" In three long strides, he'd covered the distance and come perilously close to her. "Must not have been that important."

"I doubt that. What was it? Really?"

His eyes wandered over her. "My memory is foggy right now, but I'm pretty sure I was going to ask you about HK's adventure. It was either that or I could sense you weren't fully dressed." He was still studying her, but he looked up briefly to give her a wink. "One of the benefits of being Force Sensitive, maybe."

The look in Atton's eyes was quite similar to one he'd had during a tumbling night she'd spent in the med bay. So similar, in fact, that it brought up rather vivid recollections of what had occurred and the things he'd done to her. Avery gulped.

He reached up and trailed a thumb along her jaw. "You didn't dry off very well," he said casually, as if they were strangers making small talk. "At this point, if you'd be so kind as to give me your permission, I'd like to take advantage of our privacy and your lack of clothing."

She watched him for a moment in confusion until he clarified for her. "I'll need your consent this time. I'm trying to be a good guy now, and all."

She was torn now, debating between her Jedi training and the recollection of things that had happened last time. She definitely wouldn't mind a repeat session, but shifts to the Dark side could be so easy with the responses she and Atton had for each other…

Clearly, he could pick up on some of what she was mulling over. "You and I are never going to be like Vrook or Kavar, you know. You're too hot-blooded and I'm too uninhibited. We won't end up the super-passive emotionally shut down Jedi who enforce those old teachings. We can try, sure, but it's our natures that led us here."

Avery was glaring at him now. "You and your persuasive lectures. Now I know first-hand how you could always get a woman into bed."

"It's true," he protested. "We were both in the Wars for roughly the same reasons: reasons the Jedi still don't acknowledge or approve of. If the galaxy or whatever wanted great Jedi to take down the Sith Lords causing all the trouble, we wouldn't be here. I think the universe needed something else, something different. How else would all us stragglers be playing hero?"

When Avery didn't say anything, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Before, I didn't take the time I wanted to. I want to remedy that. Please."

His mouth slid down her cheek to her jaw, her skin wet and slick. All it took was a gentle tug, and her towel pooled at her feet. His voice was a whisper now. "Please. I need you to tell me it's okay."

When his teeth started to nip at her neck, she relented in the same quiet tone. "Okay."

Atton lowered his head and kissed her pale shoulder, his mouth trailing across to the other side at an unhurried pace. She could feel him inhale just a little each time his mouth made contact with her, his tongue gliding up her wet neck before dropping down between her breasts. Each of his slow, deliberate kisses made her breathing that much faster. "Damn," he murmured against her stomach. "I want to do this all night, but your response-" his tongue brushed a hip bone- "is really making me want to speed up." The backs of his fingers slid up along the inside of her leg, lightly pushing her stance wider. When his mouth barely brushed between her legs, she whimpered.

"See," he said low against her, "you're making me feel so conflicted here."

Avery's back pressed up against the wall. The vibrations of his voice were enough to make her want him to speed up, too.

He was relentless- he felt how impatient she was in more ways than one, but he refused to do anything quickly. She wanted him wild and rushed and controlling; he was too careful. It was like he was worshiping her body, admiring each and every part evenly, adoringly. It was torture.

When he finally got to her ankles, she looked down hoping for him to be done and start other things, but to her distress, he only began to move up again. His rough hands were on her bare legs, and she wriggled impatiently. "Atton," she breathed, "please…"

His hands gripped her tighter, kept her still. "Nope."

She might have been impatient, but he felt her anticipation as he went further up her thighs with his mouth. One hand slid down to spread her wider again. This was what he'd wanted since he'd seen her in those skimpy clothes on Peragus- to take his time, appreciate every bit of her, have her at his mercy. Her damp hair swirled lower down her back as her neck sagged, and when his tongue melted into her, she let out a low, anguished groan.

Still, he held back, tasting her lightly, never giving her quite enough. One hand reached down to grip his hair, and her sounds were pitiful now- desperate and fevered. He supposed giving her a little more couldn't hurt…

When he dug his tongue into her, she cried out and sank down the wall until she was sitting, legs apart, with Atton moving without a hitch between them. At last, he sucked at her hard, his finger sliding into her, preparing her for later. She'd need some help, as tight as she was.

She was shifting up into his attention, her nails scratching along the floor, and finally came hard, gasping for breath she could hardly get enough of. He gradually slowed his motions, a little smirk on his mouth, and kissed up her torso again after her heartbeat hit a regular rhythm. He brushed his lips against the fluttering pulse at her throat, her skin dry now. "How many more times would you like to do that? I was thinking four, five…"

Avery was shaking her head, wordless. She urgently pushed against him with her lower body. "Oh," he breathed as her wet heat melted against him. "I think I can manage that instead."

"Please do."

She sat up into his lap, and he stood to carry her over to the bunk. She was so ready for him to take her that despite his best efforts, he couldn't wait anymore. When he sat, she nestled herself against him, long legs hooking around his back. All it took was a simple lift, then a drive up, and she sank into him just as tight and soaking as he'd remembered. They both moaned as she pushed down to the hilt.

After a few seconds of enjoying this, Atton shifted a little. He wanted her to have as much control as possible, but she had to enjoy it as long as possible too. With her that deep and that tight, he'd wake up the whole damn ship with the sounds she'd pull out of him.

Avery brought herself back and up, then circled down his entire length, sighing a little when his fingers dug hard into her waist. She began to move against him with silky slides of her hips, a leisurely pace for her own enjoyment. Atton couldn't help it- a groan escaped from his gut every time she slipped down over him, and before long his breath was coming in painful, short pants. He could feel her steady build-up around him, so he leaned forward a little and suckled her. His tongue rolled around a peaked nipple at the same unhurried pace as her hips, and she halted when he drew away, only to sigh and move faster when he turned his attention to the other one. When she came around him in twitching, hard spasms, however, he had to stop and push her down as far as he could, feeling her squeeze each inch in waves.

"That's two," he managed to say despite the series of tiny bites she was administering up his throat. Every little movement she was deliberately making was nestling his entire length up into her, which wasn't helping with his resolve to make her come again before he did. "So another three sound good?"

"Take me like you did last time," her melodic voice coaxed in his ear. The tone was familiar: it was the exact same one he'd used on countless women to get them into bed. Just like he'd seen them respond, he felt goose bumps race along his arms. "When you were so rough. Take me like that again."

His teeth gritted; Jaq threatened to rise up in him to dominate her. He had to resist, but she continued to breathe those requests at his ear, sliding him into her. She was always the leader- she wanted him to rule over her now.

He pulled out of her and untangled himself from the slim body wrapped around his, which took a great deal of will itself, before standing and waiting for her to lie down. It was clear to him now how greatly she trusted him. Her dark eyes never left his while she sprawled out generously, confident and comfortable. After all this time of waiting, thinking he didn't have a chance, she was his, and she seemed content with it.

Avery watched Atton's relentless study of her, his breath coming fast, the muscles in his chest and arms tense. There were so many emotions in his face she couldn't begin to count them, but pride and adoration were foremost. She doubted he loved her, but for just those few seconds, she thought that he seemed to be as close to it as he'd ever been.

Before long, though, another expression overtook him, and the lust burning in his eyes chased anything else away. He climbed over her and arched her hips up with rough hands before thrusting into her in one move.

Avery clutched at him immediately as he nestled her as deep as he could go, pulling back, and plunging in again, fast and ruthless and hard. His neck dropped back as he rammed himself against her. It was official: no amount of time he did this with her would ever be enough. She was transmitting what she was feeling through the Force to him, doubling the pleasure he felt until his driving into her became one, united sensation for the both of them that built up until it was unbearable. But when the agony broke, it rocked them both, each muscle locking up one at a time, releasing and tensing and releasing in tandem with each other, until Atton was drained dry and Avery's shudders ended.

They didn't say a word, just lay side by side gasping for air. When their heart rates eventually steadied, Avery laughed a little.

"What?"

"I just now realized that I forgot to break up our connection. We've been breathing in the exact same rhythm."

Atton chuckled too, then inhaled extra-long to make sure they were independent again. "So that's what that was. The Force does have its benefits."

"Mmhmm. I'm amazed we can still use it, doing things like this. Is it as good for non-Force users?"

"Uh, you have to keep something in mind, Kess. Sex is not like this- not even close- for other people. If it were this good all the time, most people would never leave their houses. Trust me. I'd know. I've never had it like this before."

"Then what makes doing it with me so different?"

"Well, some of it's because I lo-" His mouth clicked shut. Holy shit, he'd almost told her. He was so close to just blurting it out, ruining everything, right there. Now she was frowning at him, so he rapidly thought something up. "The Force, probably. I'd never used it before, much less had someone use it with me like you did. Plus, you're awfully gorgeous. That helps."

Thankfully, she seemed to believe him, given that she poked him in the ribs. He pulled her to him and squeezed her tightly. He had to keep himself in check. Men had a tough time saying things they didn't mean after sex in general, so pouring his heart out would be even more likely unless he made sure to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes began to close, so he was carefully guarding his thoughts until he could feel her even breathing against his chest. He could mentally tell her how much he loved her once she couldn't hear him. Maybe that would be enough.


	17. The Rise

Avery was far too warm. She was sluggishly waking from a deep sleep with someone very firm and masculine pressed up against her back, and he was radiating heat. _Again? I told myself this wouldn't happen anymore, not in camp…the men don't need to see their General and their Master curled up with each other for Force's sake. Even if it is comforting. _

Her eyes opened, not to the hard ground of a new planet, but the smooth walls of the Ebon Hawk. It dawned on her slowly that it wasn't Revan nestled up against her, but Atton. It had been a long time since she'd woken up next to anyone.

**The hard planes of his face are lit in the fire. The battle today has taken a toll on him, just like everyone. Many deaths, necessary for what he has to do, but the loss is an acute wound in the Force, growing larger every day. Avery is taking it especially hard. She's too sensitive to the lives of her men, too in-tune with thoughts and feelings of those around her to be able to handle the losses. She's a marvelous general, but she'll pay dearly for this.**

** She sees him watching her and frowns a little, using the unspoken communication the two had built up over time. A corner of his mouth pulls up in a wry smile and he shakes his head, but she gets up to sit next to him anyway.**

** "What is it?" she says softly, trying not to wake the sleeping soldiers around them.**

** "You look ill."**

** "I'm fine."**

** "No, you're not."**

"**It's getting better." **

"**It's getting worse."**

**She blows out a breath in exasperation and runs a hand through her tangled mass of short brown hair. "It doesn't matter how I feel."**

"**You're very brave. I know I picked correctly. I just wish there was some other way."**

**Perceptive as always, Avery knows Revan is not discussing the War against the Mandalorians. Every once in a while, he hints at something else, something greater and more far-reaching than anyone else in the battles can imagine. He is always one step further in his thinking, like a dejarik player who's a turn ahead of his opponent. Now, though, it seems whatever strategy he's using is five turns sooner. He's setting many things in motion for reasons that span the distance of galaxies, actions that will send ripples of change far beyond the Mandalorians or the Jedi. **

**Avery is aware, but she cannot fathom the consequences or the purpose of it all. There is no point in asking, because he won't tell her. She has to play her part in his plan; that's all.**

**But when he looks at her like he is now, with a regret and sadness he thinks he's hiding, she knows that the part will be very difficult.**

"**I'm frightened," she almost whispers. Stars, it was difficult to admit that.**

**Revan knows that Avery is not speaking of the War. It was foolish of him to think he could keep it from her.**

"**You want to know something? Don't ever tell the men this- or the Jedi, or especially Malak- but I am, too."**

"**It's going to be hard for both of us, isn't it?"**

**He traces her smooth cheek with a finger, remorse plain on his face now. "Yes. It is."**

**She's watching him gravely as he continues his light travel over the lines of her face. He wants to remember her like this, before the essence of who she is has to be broken down and repaired, before she goes down a path no one ever has before in order to help him. She's the only one who can play this part.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Don't say that," she replies quickly. "Even if it is hard, I'd rather go through it and do something vital for the galaxy than be comfortable and do nothing. I'm glad to help you." Her face twists up a little, she almost smiles. "I may not feel that same way later, but it'll be too late to quit then."**

**Despite her confident tone, when she lies down on the cold ground and curls up, the weight of her impending pain pressing her fears into a tangible thing. Whatever it is that's coming, she doesn't know if she'll be strong enough.**

**Even as she tries to quell the worry, she feels arms encircle her, pull her close into enveloping warmth that steadies her breathing. His heart is beating hard, too.**

**Finally, the anxiety in them both fades enough that his tight grip on her relaxes. Avery, for the first time but not for the last during the War, falls asleep curled into him.**

* * *

Atton surfaced from a deep sleep to his senses flooded. There was someone's naked back against him, and she felt wonderfully soft. He took a deep inhale of her smell, a mixture of soap and warm girl and faint activities from the previous night. Best of all, he opened his eyes to messy dark hair and curves he knew better than anything. He took a few languid minutes to run through each detail of what had happened before they'd fallen asleep, feeling her gradually shift awake next to him.

This was how every morning should be.

Avery untangled herself from him and stood, which gave Atton an even better view while she stretched. This certainly beat regaining consciousness next to someone who seemed far more attractive the night before, then sneaking out of a room to wander through unfamiliar neighborhoods until he could get back to a street he knew. He wasn't even hungover. It looked like there was merit to this whole commitment idea after all.

"Oof. That is so much better." She whirled to face him. "You're hot."

He winked outrageously at her, hazel eyes sparkling. "You're not bad yourself."

She only rolled her eyes and started looking around for her clothing, causing the man in her bed to look sulky. Yes, they'd arrive at Malachor V soon, and yes, their long and difficult adventure would finally end, whether in death or success. But he would have liked to stay in bed with her a while longer.

* * *

Bao Dur hardly looked up from the keyboard he was typing away on to ask his question. "So what's our plan? Do we just rush into the rebuilt Academy like a pack of kinrath and hope that she only flings _most_ of our bodies away so one of us can stab her?"

"Of course," his General replied loftily. "Isn't that normally the plan?"

"Well, if that's what we'll be busy doing, I'll need to send out my remote. There's a droid on the planet giving off some interesting signatures- it's the same pattern as one I saw on Goto's yacht. It looks like a droid of his is on the planet for some reason. He's large and round, not one I've seen before."

"Statement: I have. It is quite familiar to me."

Bao Dur looked at HK with no small amount of curiosity. "Really? How...actually, it's probably best if I don't ask. It's unclear whether Goto is controlling him. I could have sworn we killed that guy."

"I've been thinking about that," Mira piped up. "Did any of you ever notice that we only ever saw Goto in a hologram, and activity under him hasn't stopped since he supposedly died?"

"What are you saying?" Bao Dur responded. "He doesn't exist at all?"

"Not necessarily. But it's strange. What if who we thought we killed wasn't the real Goto?"

"What would he be doing on Malachor, though?"

"Well I don't know. I'm not a criminal mastermind. It seems like a lot of the shit he did wasn't based solely on profit, or status, or other gains criminals are usually after. He had other reasons. I can guarantee, though, whatever he's doing here, he's up to no good."

"So now we need to worry about a Sith Lord who's waiting for us, another Sith Lord likely working under her who Kess barely escaped before, and some supposedly dead mastermind's droid up to something sneaky? Not to mention the Sith men who will be guarding the Lords?"

"Cheer up, Atton." Mandalore reassembled the last piece of his rifle with a click. "Isn't it great that we know exactly what to expect?"

"I am glad you're still with us, Canderous," Visas said quietly next to him.

"O-of course. I couldn't leave you all to fight the old woman without my help. You'd have no chance." He turned to the Exile, obviously flustered. "So? What's the strategy here? I'm expecting something pretty impressive, seeing as Revan held you in such high regard."

What would Revan have done? She was picturing him, his gray eyes taking on that odd sharpness when he was thinking of a strategy. _One turn ahead…_

"I'll go in alone," she said aloud, causing the arguments around her to stop.

"No," Mical said at once.

"Wait. Let me explain."

He eyed her doubtfully, but she plunged ahead. "If I go in alone, fight my way up to the Academy, Kreia will be focused on my progress. Just _my_ progress. Meanwhile, Bao-Dur and his remote can fire the sequences properly so that Malachor can be destroyed. Mandalore, I'd appreciate it if you'd escort him for safety's sake. Additionally, Goto's droid will likely try to make sure that Bao Dur is unsuccessful, and that's where you come in." She nodded at the red assassin to her left.

"Query: You mean that I am permitted to destroy the fat one, Master?"

"Yes, HK. I need you to make sure it doesn't go through with what it wants to do."

"Enthusiastic Assertion: I would be delighted to foil its plans, Master. In as painful a manner as possible."

"For once," the Exile replied grimly, "I'd appreciate that."

"What about us?" Mira asked.

Avery turned and looked over the remainder of her new Jedi, all full of nervous anticipation. "You all have something else to do. I realize it's risky, and I'm asking a lot of you, but…well..."

She sighed. "You did sign up with me with the understanding that I'd eventually make you do something stupid."

* * *

All that she'd worked so hard for was finally about to happen. Darth Traya stood in a hall of her Academy, waiting for the girl.

Regardless of whether the Exile was successful or not, under the guise of her former self Kreia, the old woman had managed to manipulate and lie her way through all of it to learn what she'd needed to. Now, she'd taken the mantle of the Dark Lord Traya, fulfilling the triumvirate as Nihlus had lost his place in it. Sion was the only Lord under her, but surely he would serve the purpose he needed to. She'd forced him into it.

Her student, Revan, had given her the girl quite by accident. He'd been thinking of what lay ahead, and knew that the girl would be the only one to accomplish what he needed her to. But he had not thought of how useful the creature, the leech he'd inadvertently created, would be after he left. Useful to others, with plans far different than Revan's. Traya had used Avery. The girl had been proof that one could live without the Force, be independent of it, but Traya needed to know one more thing: whether one could defy fate itself.

If Traya won, she'd know.

* * *

Mira stopped short as the team walked up to a heavy set of doors, where a dark ripple of the Force was pushing out steadily. There were several entrances along the sides of the room, and Kreia, or whatever she was, had to be inside. The bounty hunter's face looked ugly for once. "I say we open the doors, fire a rocket at her right now, and throw her screaming, burning body into the heart of the planet."

"If you want to kill her like that," Atton replied steadily, "you need something else to occupy her attention. Otherwise, you might just wound her. And then we'd all be in trouble."

Visas nodded somberly next to the bounty hunter. "This battle will not be decided by weapons. She has become the third of the triumvirate. She has taken the identity of the Betrayer. Darth Traya is in this room."

"Regardless of what she calls herself, she has not changed. Manipulation is Kreia's strength, not battle." Mical walked up and placed a palm against the intricate wood carvings of the door. "We have a chance. We just have to make use of it. For Avery."

* * *

The same girl the team was setting up their plan for was making her way through the dust of the former planet feeling ill. The wound of the place tugged at her center, gave her vivid recollections of what had happened here before. Alone, she barely had any strength to walk through the wasteland. The Jedi were right; she needed the strength of other people to survive.

Finally, pale and drawn, she walked up to the tall white columns of the Academy. Kreia wanted to end all the plans she'd worked so hard from the beginning to accomplish. The scale of what she'd attempted to do was awe-inspiring. So many lies, so much careful guidance and steering in the direction she wanted, just to come to a realization about her own nature, about how to abandon the Force. Hopefully Bao Dur could do what he needed to before Kreia was successful.

* * *

"We've come a long way, Kreia." Mira stepped through the main entrance, her hand at the hilt of her lightsaber. "Don't bother getting up."

The old woman did anyway. "Ah, the huntress. To come alone…you are braver than I thought."

Disciple's voice rang behind the old woman. "She is not alone. We stand with her."

"And with her," Visas said quietly to the right, "stand all the Jedi."

Kreia watched Atton stroll up lazily from the left, twirling his weapon. "And now I come in, saying something suitably heroic."

"Children with lightsabers. But not Jedi, I think. Come close. Let me look upon you all and see what the Exile's teaching has forged."

She studied each of them in turn. "An assassin, a blinded slave, a wasted pawn of the republic, and a fool. Which of you wishes to try yourself against me? As you can see, I am unarmed."

Mical looked to the others, and after they nodded their confirmation, Traya turned to him. "You, perhaps? You could have been so much more, even with your wide-eyed innocence, your naïve love for others. Love that is not deserved."

Mical charged her head-on, only to be blown violently back into a pillar. Traya shook her head in disappointment. "_Think _before you throw your life away for her! Think of everything you will lose by dying!"

"I lose nothing by dying for her," he managed to get out.

"You lovesick fools may think so. But are you so sure that you both love her for reasons that do not impose on your free will?" She gestured first toward Mical, then to Atton standing a few feet away. "Are you sure it is not simply that she is able to poison you, connect with you in that parasitic way that allows her to depend on you more easily? She feeds from the worship, you know. It makes her stronger. And just as she grows stronger while her host weakens, so has your love made her more powerful, while it weakens you."

"That doesn't matter," Mical replied instantly.

"But if you are too weak, young one, think of all the two of you lose. Would you both rather your lusts unfulfilled, a dance unfinished? Or a love requited? Think before you give it up so quickly!"

Mical watched her for a moment, and even in that short space of time, she began to cackle. "Now I see. I'd had no idea. No idea, until just now. You don't understand what is happening, so you have hope. You really believe she could love you once this is over. She didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?"

Traya turned to Atton with a smirk wrinkling the corners of her black lips. "I'm not surprised that you didn't accidentally inform him. But I am amazed that she managed not to. She must have learned much more from you than I thought."

Mical didn't have time to demand more information from her before the Sith Lord was turning to the hooded Miraluka. "And you, blind one? Can you feel the Force running through me, even past the veil in your bloodied eyes? You know you cannot win."

"The Force runs strong within you, Traya, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of a blade."

In a swift motion, Visas threw her lightsaber in an arc toward Traya, while Mira sent a wave of energy to attempt to disarm the old woman. Traya merely waved once, and both women went flying across the room.

Atton bent low, ready for the next part of the plan, when Avery's thoughts rippled along his mind. Something was very, very wrong. A variable they hadn't considered.

_Go. Find her, _Mira called to him in the same second. _Just don't get killed._

Traya watched in surprise as Atton abruptly turned on his heel and rushed out of the room. She'd known he was a fool, and a coward from his own past. Still, she hadn't thought of him as a coward for his life.

A blow from the back knocked the breath from her body. She turned just in time to see the Zabrak swinging down with his lightsaber. She hadn't heard him. She'd never been able to read his thoughts.

He'd counted on that.

Traya Screamed, and Bao Dur faltered just enough for her to nimbly block his swing with her lightsaber. With impossible strength, she pushed against him until she stood, and suspended him in midair.

"I have no interest in killing you children. You have no chance of harming me. Then again, I cannot allow you to cause more distractions. The Exile is close, and I must go to the heart of the planet." She dropped Bao Dur, and the rage on his face was palpable as he struggled to get up.

At once, her voice became cold and vicious, penetrating each mind with an irresistible order. "Each of you go to a cell in the next room and wait for my men to lock you inside."

Traya watched with amusement as they all struggled, muscles in their legs straining and teeth gritted, trying with all their might to resist. With painful slowness, they all began to rise and walk.

"Faster."

They were groaning with the strain, but their feet kept moving. Forcing a mind was far more difficult than persuading, but it was much more satisfying for the mind to see itself controlled and helpless.

When they were gone and the room was empty, Traya made her way to the core. Sion was taking longer than she'd expected, but any amount he weakened the Exile only improved Traya's chances of succeeding.

Of having free will. Of changing fate itself.

* * *

Clearly, this place was not welcome to visitors. Atton knew that Avery was near Sion- the alarm bells going off in her head were loud enough to tell him even with all the interference- but it seemed like every room he burst into was just crawling with more Sith. Regardless of what happened, he had to help her. He knew her too well. If she survived dealing with the first Lord, she'd find Kreia immediately afterward. Sure, he could take on four Sith at a time, but it was too time-consuming. He had to run until he found her. He had to make sure Sion and Kreia didn't succeed.

He had to hurry.

* * *

Avery kept her back to the wall at all times, never letting her eyes leave the Lord of Pain. His shoulders were slumped, his posture defeated, but she didn't trust him. There was no reason for him to let her find Traya. The Exile was going to kill his Master, after he'd been given direct orders to stop Avery.

"Aren't you tired?" she almost whispered.

"Yes."

"Won't you let me help you? The pain could end, if you'd-"

"I do not wish to hear the Jedi nonsense about healing or the end of my suffering. I wish for you to kill Traya, and I wish for you to survive. Neither of us should exist- we are unnatural beings. Yet we have against all adversity. And I wish to see you succeed in this, in destroying the betrayer and living despite it all."

Avery hesitated near the door. Sion was trembling, resisting the manipulation of his Master and defying her. The girl was still there.

"GO!"

Immediately, the Exile left the room, straight toward the heart of the planet where Traya was waiting. As soon as she was gone, the orders began to pound in his head again. He was pathetic. If Avery didn't succeed, he would experience torture from the hands of the one he defied worse than he felt in his own body.


	18. The Fall

Avery was hurrying now, sensing the plight of her friends. Each room of Trayus Academy was filled with Sith, and she was at the point where she would raise her face and send down Lightning until the men dropped like flies at her feet. The only difficulty was stepping over the bodies.

She was almost hit in the face by an opening door down one corridor, but the electricity died in her fingers when she saw Mandalore step out.

"There you are. We need to find the others. The Zabrak tried to surprise the old woman. Ended up sent off somewhere else instead. I've been trying to find where they've been kept."

Avery nodded curtly at the leader and closed her eyes. Here, on the planet, it took all her concentration just to pick up wisps of thought. There was so much interference that a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Her head was aching by the time she was able to form the thoughts into language.

_…wonder where she is. The Master told us she'd be coming, but I don't know if other troops have stopped her already…_

_ So beautiful to me. A creature not truly Sith or Jedi. That is why Traya loves her. That is why she is the weakness of both myself and my Master._

_ …Avery?_

_ Mical! Finally. Do you know where you are?_

_ Vaguely. The cells in the Proving Grounds, in the southeast area._ He was barely able to tell her coherently, and the connection dropped.

The Exile took a deep breath and then nodded curtly to Mandalore. "Proving Grounds to the south. They're in the cells there. You have to go."

"But what about-"

"I need to get to Kreia. I don't have time. I know they'll want to say goodbye, but I can't. Maybe after…"

Avery was blessed that Mandalore was the one she found, because he didn't question her or argue. He simply watched her for a second more, and then left the room.

* * *

"Is Malachor as you remembered?"

"Yes," the Exile replied simply. Darth Traya was motionless in the dead center of the platform, directly above the core of the planet. Her quiet attitude was deceiving though. Avery knew Traya wished to fight her.

"I don't understand. What was all this for? What were you trying to accomplish?"

"You still think I did all this for reasons that allowed for personal gain? _You_ were what I was trying to accomplish. If you defeat me here, it will be my greatest triumph."

"That's ridiculous," the girl replied quickly.

"To you, I suppose. But I hate the Force. I hate that it controls, that one cannot survive without it. You were able to cut yourself off from it so completely, so utterly. You chose to leave it. You did not need it to be complete. Revan, of course, was the opposite. He loved you dearly, perhaps for that reason. While he is the heart of the Force, you are the death of the Force. And I had to see that death, prove that it was possible. What I did was not selfish."

"It was entirely selfish. You manipulated everyone around you, lied and stole and cheated your way here, just to betray others and get what you want."

"Then perhaps you have not truly seen or understood anything."

Avery's frustrations rose to the surface. "Or perhaps you are in disbelief. I am not your student. I am not some test or example. These ideas of free will in an individual and the Force being broken are preposterous. Your power is not your own, and that makes you bitter. You are just an old woman who has grown to depend on something she hates."

For the first time, Avery saw what Kreia looked like when she was truly angry. There was no secret control under the surface, no manipulation to steer the conversation. The hilt of her saber came out, and there was no noble victory in the old woman now. Instead, there was a vicious rage, a drive to be proven right. She practically spat at the Exile. "It appears I was wrong about you, after all."

Avery's eyes glittered. She slowly pulled out each lightsaber, deliberately watching every move the Sith Lord made. A silver flash, then a violet, and she spun them in her hands. _I'm ready. More ready than she'll expect. _She crouched a little, waiting for her old mentor.

Kreia's face twisted as she accelerated the Dark side, her blood red saber at the ready. They circled each other for a moment.

Avery felt the tension in her hands, gripping the hilts as hard as they could, her mind constantly cycling through numbered sequences of cards. She wouldn't broadcast her thoughts, and wouldn't charge in. For once, she was listening to what Revan had taught her. She couldn't make the first move here.

Abruptly and with a shrill scream, Kreia's arm shot forward, and an invisible grip tightened on Avery's neck. Choking her. Her head snapped back, feet lifting off the floor, the air coming into her lungs shutting out. She was going to die.

Avery, fighting panic, closed her eyes. There had to be a way to get out of this. There was dark energy practically radiating out of Kreia's connection. She just had to bounce it back.

She allowed that panic to set in, fear at her fate, hatred of this old woman. As black dots appeared in her vision, she sent the Force bursting through the invisible arm, twisting and curling. Kreia dropped the hold as it reached her.

The old woman sent her lightsaber hurling at Avery, who easily deflected it with her own. "I'm not some common thug you can throw your weapon at. You are a foolish old woman."

"And you are an incompetent child," Kreia shouted back. "I will show you how little you have learned!"

The hairs on the Exile's arm stood up. She sensed a slight crackle, a hiss in the air, and her lightsaber darted up as her mentor shot lightning at her. It absorbed the energy, just as Avery absorbed the Dark Force that Kreia channeled. It was adding on to itself- a Sith Lord's Force was drowning Avery's other energies.

At once, she was filled with seething hatred- fury and loathing she had never known existed. She wanted to see this old creature suffer. Her palm rose, and Kreia's body came along with it: her fingers curled; Kreia let out a wail, her body curving backward. Avery was laughing. She wanted to see the old woman's pain, see her find out that all she had believed was wrong. The darkness in her boiled over.

Her hand clenched, she flung her arm downward. Kreia shot down to the edge of the abyss, and all Avery could see were her wrinkled hands, long nails scratching at the ground above.

The Dark side, flowing from Traya to the conduit Jedi, was feeding off the Exile. She strolled lazily to stand above the old woman with a delighted sneer on her face.

"I can use what you believe is too dark. I can channel what you channel. When you die- finally die- I will go back to what I was. You, however, will be blotted from all existence. Nothing you can do now will impede my power."

A silver lightsaber stroked the ground in front of Traya's fingers like a brush on a canvas. "I have learned a great deal. Enough that this will be a treasured moment for me. I have become greater, old woman."

Avery raised her graying face to the stars, and electricity buzzed in the air. Traya would die, painfully and thoroughly, through her own powers. How funny. The Exile smiled again. Perhaps this Sith Lord idea wasn't so terrible as she'd thought.

* * *

He was running down the halls, each corridor stretching for miles only to bring another when he rounded the corner. He had to find her. If she couldn't-

He reached the end of a hall and stopped short. Sion was in the center of a large room, slowly getting to his feet. If he'd looked pieced-together on Peragus, he looked like he would fall apart any second now. His only good eye was bloodshot, and he was trembling.

On the left side of the room, however, was a door. A door Atton suddenly knew without a doubt led to Avery.

He bolted, but Sion's palm outstretched when Atton was a few feet away, and the Jedi landed flat on his back.

"Move aside," Sion growled. "I…I must kill the Exile…"

He began to stride forward, but Atton was up instantly. He reached into his belt and his green lightsaber flashed out, a clear warning.

"That's funny," he replied. "I have to go save her. Seems we're not off to a good start here."

The Sith was sizing him up, uncertain. Atton didn't exactly shine with the Light side, but there had always been more to him than met the eye. Sion sensed little fear in this Jedi, and that was a most worrisome aspect.

His weapon was brought out, and Atton snorted. "A red lightsaber. Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

"I…I let her go. She was here, just as the old woman had planned, and I should have killed her. I let her go so many times when I should have killed her."

Sion was motionless for a long stretch of time. Atton's muscles were tensed- he was prepared for a strike at any second, despite the faraway expression twisting Sion's ugly features. Eventually, one red eye looked toward the door. "I would have died for her, I think. That's why I must amend for my mistakes. I must kill her, because it is the worst weakness I could possess to let her live. Traya will do far worse. There is no reason for her to suffer at the old woman's hands. Get out of the way."

Bright green flickered over Atton's face as he spun his saber up to hold it with both hands. "Look, bud, your logic is screwed. You'd die for her, so you're going to kill her? It doesn't make sense. I'd die for her too, but logically that means I have to stop you. This cross-purposes thing is just getting worse."

Sion's face was utterly impassive as he glanced at Atton, as if he were an insect that had landed on the wall. His red lightsaber rose.

"Shame," Atton said dejectedly. "We could have been such great friends."

* * *

There had to be a way to survive. Traya's fingernails scrambled at the ledge as the Exile's greying face leered down at her. Avery's hand was outstretched, the skin already darker and crumbling. The only way to stop her would be to stop her from channeling the-

Traya abruptly locked down. Her fury turned to indifference, her pain was numbed. She shut herself off from the anger.

The red in Avery's eyes vanished instantly. Her sneer turned to panic as Kreia began to drain the Force from her.

"What are you- no. NO. Stop!"

Kreia lifted herself up and over, pulling Avery's energy out. She couldn't empty her, or even make a large difference, but she knew how greatly the Exile feared the sensation of losing the Force.

"You have become greater? And what are you, without the Force?"

The chaos had been drawn out, and Avery was weak and unsteady now. She had to channel the Force again, had to find calm, or she wouldn't live. She took deep breaths and forced her trembling knees to go still.

"I survived once without it. It's my guide, not my breath." Violet and silver flashed in Avery's eyes. "It looks as though channeling won't do either of us any good. Come, Traya. Let us see how you fare against me with a lightsaber."

The Sith raised a gnarled hand, and within seconds her weapon appeared back in her hand. "You are just as blind, just as deaf as any Jedi. You must have the Force to be anything. When you lost it, you were nothing. You can know nothing, do nothing, without the Force. That is our curse."

Avery's silver saber shot up as Traya's red one smashed down into it. The weapons hissed briefly before Avery shoved back and drew her saber up and across. Traya's hand turned, red blocking the slash, and whipped back to the other side, where Avery's purple saber was crossing over.

"As all of you great Masters of the Force, you are wrong. I could live without it. Unlike you. I know how to fight without it, unlike you."

Traya drove forward for Avery's torso, and the Exile neatly stepped aside and spun, one saber headed for Traya's neck while the other aimed for her side again. Both Traya's hands grasped her red saber, and she held it overturned to block both attacks.

"All you have learned, you have learned from me," the old woman spat. Avery could sense an outpouring of energy from the Sith's withered frame, and as she stepped back, another red lightsaber, independent of a wielder, swung threateningly in the air.

Just as Avery brought her lightsabers to the ready, she felt a hot slash streak across her back. She cried out, spun, blocked a second autonomous lightsaber that had appeared behind her, and Force pushed both back at Traya. She needed just a second, one second-

Traya suspended their momentum, took a moment to gain control again. In that time, Avery had managed to summon the blue smoke. It curled around her ankles, slowly winding its way up, as the lightsabers dove down again. Avery ran.

* * *

Sion's saber slashed down with such force that as Atton rolled, the weapon's impact in the floor sent cracks along the ground. Atton's boot flew up to kick Sion squarely in the jaw, and to his astonishment, pieces of skin tore off. This guy truly was falling apart.

"I do not have _time for this_!" the Lord of Pain roared. "I must kill her-"

Another kick backed by Force energy to his torso sent Sion crashing into a pillar. Atton knew he could win this fight, but only if Sion was focused on Avery: his pain and hatred were subdued enough to suppress the Dark powers he had.

When Sion managed to stand, he was looking at Atton now instead of the door. This was the source of his impediment. If he could get past this Jedi, his problems would be fixed in a matter of moments.

As Atton saw Sion's energies shift, he surrounded himself with a wall of protection just as lightning lit Sion's fingertips. _Get the focus on Avery._

"You like her, don't you?" he asked knowingly as his wall dissipated. "As much as somebody like you can, at least. That's what you meant when you mentioned the whole dying for her thing."

Sion was ignoring him, so Atton tried harder. "Why? You don't know her. She's even on the wrong side."

"She is no more of the Light than I am," he seethed. "She only siphons it from others, just as she siphons the Dark. She is not one or the other. She is…herself."

"Not a bad theory, buddy. I just fail to see how you two would have a working relationship-"

He rolled to the left when Sion's lighting drove out. He had to think up a strategy, or he'd be dead in seconds. If Sion could repair any wound with the Force, bring himself back from any injury with the Dark side, the only thing to do would be…

He pulled his weapon up just in time to block Sion's attack. Their sabers crashed against each other in rapid strikes, neither one taking the offensive advantage, until Atton managed to Push the Lord back into a pillar. He knew what to do, now. Someone had done it to him before, and he'd lost a great deal of will then. If he could do it, he could help Avery.

* * *

Three of them now, thrashing dangerously close behind her. Avery channeled a burst of speed and ducked behind a pillar. They hit the stone before jerking around, and Avery now had a ready stance. The smoke seeped into the slash at her back, and she was healed.

_Cross both sabers up. One above, move right hand up, move left hand down to block two. Third coming in for heart, push against one and two and bring both sabers up to sweep against three. One stabs downward, step back, ready for two's thrust to stomach. Three behind, cross right hand back and flip down._

It all occurred in swift flashes, but Avery couldn't keep up against three lightsabers that never tired. She had to think of something else.

As she ducked and rolled away, she saw Traya. Surely, the Sith would be cackling at her unless she was utterly absorbed…and weakened by this new strategy.

* * *

In the time it had taken for Sion to pull himself up, Atton had summoned every snapshot of Avery he had in his head, every moment he felt overwhelming joy in her presence, every kiss and sigh and touch of her skin. And when Sion locked eyes with him, Atton blasted it all through the Force.

The Lord of Pain stumbled back again, hands scrambling against the ground, backing away as if the memories were a physical thing. "I will not fall. I cannot die."

"Do yourself a favor," Atton said quietly as Sion gasped. "Stop pulling yourself together and enduring such pain for this. You don't have to anymore."

The Lord of Pain began to breathe rhythmically, eyes closed. "I've wanted to for a long time."

"Just let it go."

As Sion began to slow down, the redness in his skin turned an ash gray. Atton was sending the quietest, the most peaceful memories now, and the perpetual agony in the Sith Lord was fading away. He just managed to breathe out, "Finally," before his body dissipated, and after all that time, he gave himself to the Force.

* * *

This was her chance. Everything had come down to these last few seconds.

The Exile was not afraid, for Visas had taught her that in fear lies death. Her injury was gone, due to Mical's instruction in quick Force healing. The lightsabers she had constructed with Bao Dur were an extension of her will, not merely weapons; each part adding to her strengths in battle. The evening drills with Mira on reflexes ensured her quickness was as it had been in the War. HK-47 had showed her the best tricks for killing a powerful Jedi, and that combined with Mandalore's hunger for battle and honor kept her confident. And in her mind, she was focused on a card game with a man on the floor of her ship- she was unpredictable and mentally protected.

Three weapons chasing her, Avery leapt up and brought both lightsabers down to sink into Traya's back.

The independent weapons vanished instantly, and Traya dropped. Avery felt Traya holding herself together with the Force, desperate to recover, desperate to survive.

"You did not teach me anything," the Exile explained as she looked down at the fallen Sith. "You only reminded me of what I'd known before. All I've learned since waking, all I've learned since I lost the Force, has been from my companions- my friends- who believed in what I was and chose to fight for the things I tried to accomplish. You did not learn the priceless things I did, due to the privilege I had of leading them. Their teachings, not yours, are why I won."

Darth Traya's black eyes looked up into Avery's silver ones, and for once the old woman looked tragic. "Yet you have rewarded me more than you can possibly imagine. All that is left for me is to show you what is to come. I doubt any of your friends-" her body racked with coughing, "could teach you of your future. And I see many things as I gaze here from the heart of Malachor."

Avery was wary, but Traya's thoughts were pitiful. She could not be useless, she could not have worked so hard only to have done nothing for the Exile in the end. This was the only gift she could manage.

"Tell me of my friends."

"They were the Lost Jedi, you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader, and a teacher."

Even as Avery smiled a little, Kreia began. "Mira will stop hunting life, and instead live it. She will miss you, and think of you often. Her death will occur in many years' time on a forgotten planet, saving the lives of others. But it will be her choice, and she will have no regrets."

That, to Avery, was an acceptable life for her friend. "And Mandalore?"

"Many battles does that one have left in him…as Revan intended. A general needs an army, as he needs those he trusts. And Canderous is a loyal beast. There is one he is connected to, the blinded one, though I cannot see that far. But she shall return to her homeworld, and she shall look upon the surface of that world and perhaps at last see what she was meant to see. Her life has been changed by your meeting, in ways that may not be felt for decades to come."

"Did I save her?"

"Salvation is a relative thing. But as you understand it, yes."

"And the Disciple?"

Kreia laughed to herself through the pain. "He cannot help but love you, in his way. It is a pure, ideal love he holds, strengthened by your presence and your actions. Quite far from the love another experiences for you. If he leaves this place, he will leave the galaxy behind him. He will sit upon the new Council reluctantly, as all good men do, and he will not forget the Jedi who had lost the Force, and yet showed him the way to reclaim it. And of the ones who traveled with you, that is all I see."

"But what about Atton?"

"Atton…" The old woman trailed off thoughtfully, her breathing coming in with great difficulty now. "Atton is, as always, the fool. And the Force watches out for one such as him, I feel."

"Did…" Avery took a moment, swallowed, started again in a whisper. "Did he love me?"

"He is a fool. That should answer your question. He has nothing to offer one such as you, and even he is not so ignorant of that fact. But he will try."

Avery looked down thoughtfully as Kreia's breaths became shallow pants. The old woman was curling up now, but she spoke. "What you have learned here must not be allowed to die. Whatever you choose, wherever you go, take it with you. Take it to him, if you go."

"Revan." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. He came here. Malachor lies on the fringes of the ancient Sith Empire, where the true Sith wait for us. Revan knew that the true war is not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. And he has gone to fight it. Perhaps you shall go there with him, and do battle at the end of all things."

Avery looked up across the core, toward the dock where Kreia had landed. So many pieces he placed, so many choices he made, all for something beyond what any of them could see. Without knowing how, she understood that he was hoping, waiting for her past the Outer Rim. He'd selected her for more than just the war she experienced. He needed her for the real war.

Of course she would go.

Kreia, accepting, finally at peace, let out one more sigh and went still.

* * *

Seven figures varying in height burst into the room and startled Avery out of her thoughts. Mandalore led her team through, who were surveying the aftermath.

"You're alive," Bao Dur said dryly. "I'm amazed."

"I could say the same about all of you," the Exile shot back. She was unable to fight the smile on her face. "But where's Atton?"

"He met up with us a few minutes ago, but he wandered off again. We had to find you before we looked for him. Priorities." Mira winked at her, and Mical chuckled.

"Observation: It appears the wrinkled one has finally been destroyed. I trust it was a merciless killing, Master. Otherwise I would truly be disappointed."

"Of course."

"So what's the plan now?" Mandalore asked. "Besides getting off this hellhole as fast as we can?"

For the first time since the team walked in, Avery's face fell. "You'll find Atton and take the Ebon Hawk out."

"That should be 'us,'" Mical corrected. "_We_ will be taking the Hawk."

When she turned to him wordlessly, he shook his head. "Whatever it is, no."

"I have to."

"Regardless of what you think, it can be rearranged."

"No, it-"

"He's right," Bao Dur said promptly. "You're going with us. I don't care what mission you think you need to go on."

"Look…" She glanced over them all. "I'm headed for the Outer Rim. Likely to my death. There's someone I need to help, and I can't risk anyone else going."

Visas looked up from her hood. "I…I would go with you, if you would allow it."

The Exile paused, then sighed. "No. I have another job for all of you. Something that's vital to what I'm going to do. You have to train others."

"Others?" Mira echoed. "What others?"

"Kreia spoke of Revan, and another war that waits beyond the Rim. You must all gather forces, train them for the next war, show them the way. And wait. No one else can do this. I need you all to. You're the only ones who can. That's why you must stay behind."

Visas nodded. "I shall do as you ask. I shall train others who will follow."

"And I," Mira joined in.

"And…I," Bao Dur said reluctantly. "I should like to fight alongside you again, General. But if this is more important, I understand."

"The Mandalorians will always be prepared for war," Mandalore stated. "And I will always be ready to fight for Revan. Or for you."

Mical's expression went from determination to reluctance, and finally to a pained acceptance. He abruptly walked up and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. "I shall stay behind," he said quietly. "But it is no small sacrifice."

"I know."

Mical stepped back so that Mira could wrap Avery in a hug. After her, Bao Dur held Avery for a long time, long enough that HK let out a couple of scathing comments and he let her go. Mandalore gave her a firm handshake, Visas a brief touch on the arm, and then it took all the force in her body for the Exile to make herself turn and walk away from them. Each step brought the distance too far, too fast, but she couldn't turn around or she'd run right back to them. In those few endless seconds, they were back in the Academy, and she turned the corner.

Exiting down the dark hallway to Kreia's ship, she'd never felt so alone in her life. Kreia was dead, her companions, though safe, were likely to never see her again, and now she had to fly into the unknown to find her Master. She couldn't wait for Atton- it was better for him, and for her own willpower, if she left without saying goodbye. With every step, the growing distance between her and the people she cared for, the weight of her losses, pressed heavier on her shoulders until finally she was at a dead stop in the pool of light leading to the ship. She had nothing again, just as before. She'd lost everything.

But she had to keep going, regardless, like when she left the War. She had to.

When she looked up, there was a lanky figure ahead of her silhouetted against the light with his shoulder leaned up against the doorframe. Atton grinned widely, a nasty cut bleeding on his cheek, and he holstered his lightsaber. "Need any company?" he asked flippantly. "I mean, I'm not doing anything."

For a moment, Avery only stared at him blankly. Then, as if she were afraid she'd wake up, she took a few careful steps forward.

"Besides, if I'm not around to bail you out of trouble, who knows what could happen? Come on. It'll be fun."

He shifted off the wall and looked down into her face. She was studying him in silence, her eyes traveling over his features, and he waited until she emerged from her thoughts. A little smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "I guess you can."

"All right then!" he exclaimed in satisfaction. As they headed toward the ship, he threw his long arm across her shoulders. "So where are we going again? I mean, because last time, we were heading toward this mining colony on the verge of space, and there was this Sith Lord, who by the way, was destroyed by yours truly…"


	19. Epilogue: Just for the Record

_The light from stars takes so long to reach us. From all that heat and conversion, light escapes and travels distances that stretch farther than we can comprehend, at speeds we can't detect with our eyes. In all my travels in space, all the planets I've come across and set foot on, I still can't keep track of all the stars even out my window. Some are shining from such a distance that I see it as it looked years and years ago. I know I haven't seen even a speck of all of them out there, but I wish I could travel to visit some of those stars- those so far away from me that I'm looking far into their pasts._

_ There's still so much to find out there. And now I'm likely headed to the last system I'll ever see._

"Do you think people will talk about us someday?"

"Hmm?" Avery looked away from the window she sat by, and her dark ruminating, to see Atton finishing up the adjustments on his lightsaber.

"You know. D'ya think people will keep track of us, record us in history or something? Like, maybe someday we'll be in a dusty old hologram, and some old counselor will be lecturing on the Jedi Knights that shifted the balance of a war during the Republic?" With a quick twist, the saber clicked together. "He'll say something like, 'an exiled Jedi who served under the great Revan gathered a team and destroyed the great Sith triumvirate that threatened to annihilate the Republic' or some shit like that. Or better yet, way more detailed, since we played such a huge role in an important part of history. 'Throughout the course of their adventure, Avery Kess reconnected to the Force, and made an even stronger connection with her outrageously handsome pilot, Atton Rand-"

"Would the record include all the sex we've had? Or the fact that we destroyed an entire mining facility, and the economy related to it, for our own purposes? Or that one Sith Lord of the triumvirate was on the team the _entire time_ doing _exactly_ what she intended pretty much up until I killed her?"

Atton huffed. "They probably wouldn't record that kind of thing. That makes it look like we had no idea what we were doing and spent a lot of our time thinking about dirty stuff instead of heroic aspirations." He swung the saber a few times.

"That would be the impression, yes."

"But besides all that. Do you think anyone will remember us?"

Now she seriously considered his question. "I don't know. I'd like to think so. Not so much for recognition, but as proof. Like this really did happen, and it was difficult and vital and far-reaching. If nothing else, I hope our team is remembered for their bravery. They all followed me and had a hand in changing history. That's important regardless of whether we end up in a book or not."

Atton left the weapon and walked across the room to bend down to her, carefully touching his forehead to hers. "So regardless of what happens where we're headed, what happens when we find Revan, you'll be satisfied?"

She flashed him a smile. "Honestly, if we met up with Revan and stopped the true Sith, that would be better. But if something happens out there, and the triumvirate was our last success…yes. Even then, I think I'll still be satisfied."

"Hey. We're going to be fine."

He drew back to see the fear that had been pent up in her clawing its way out even as she tried her hardest to push it back down. Her hands twisted into her lap until he sat and gathered them up in his.

"You think we won't make it." He didn't bother asking.

"I'm picturing the worst. For the first few weeks I was in such a haze from…well, you know from what, but as we get closer I'm starting to realize how unlikely it is that we'll find Revan, or that we'll both survive whatever it is he's doing, much less that we'll accomplish anything. I know Revan well enough to understand that what he's up to is incredibly important. But I doubt all of us will pull through this."

"First of all, why is the haze wearing off? This is practically a honeymoon. As long as you forget about the imminent arrival in a dangerous and unknown place at least."

She was grinning at least, so he continued. "Secondly, you're right. It's unlikely we'll both survive, or help, or get out of this just to head back to a cozy planet and into retirement. It's going to be frightening, and perilous. But you've got an advantage that's been around almost since you woke up in that tank. An advantage that ensures no matter how dangerous something is, or how low the rate of survival turns out to be, you'll pull through okay."

"What? The Force?" Avery could hardly believe Atton would say something so…preachy.

"No, dippy."

Of course he wouldn't.

"Me. Regardless of where we are, I'll be at your back, and whatever happens I'm staying there. You know how much I love you. You know I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Just like that, in as casual a tone as if he'd been discussing elliptical orbits, he finally said it. All the air in Avery's lungs flew out.

Atton watched her with curiosity. "What?"

"You…" She pulled in oxygen for a second. "You said..."

"What?" he repeated.

"You never told me before. Never once."

"What? That I love you?"

The oxygen was gone again.

"Oh come on. You had to know," he protested as Avery gulped in front of him. "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I made that painfully obvious pretty much the entirety of the time we were running all over the galaxy. I mean, I almost told you like four times, I defeated Sion with the thoughts I had, I worshipped the ground you walked on and walked into death endlessly to help you. If you didn't know by now…"

"It's not that." She pulled in more air. "I figured you felt at least some form of it. You've just never said it before, and at this point I was resigned to the idea that I'd never hear the words. I'm just a little…"-she took another deep breath- "surprised."

"Sheesh. If I'd known you'd react like this I would have started sooner. Maybe tried a more careful approach. Plunging right in may have been hazardous."

"Yeah." Avery finally felt her heartbeat slow down.

Naturally, the rate settled in time for him to lean in and give her a slow, heady kiss. Within a few seconds, she was leaning back on the couch with her heart picking up its rhythm again, his now-familiar heat covering her in her favorite places.

"Space, how many times will it be now?" he asked against her mouth.

"Lost count," Avery murmured back when his mouth slid down to her shoulder. "But are we talking just about today?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah. No idea. Maybe five?"

She wasn't thinking about much of anything anymore when he abruptly sat up and looked directly at her, his hazel eyes bright. "Just to clarify, you shouldn't worry about what's going to happen. We've got each other, and you've got the Force, and Revan has you. That's pretty much infallible."

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds a lot better."

"So we'll stick with this theory."

"Yes."

He was still sitting there, grinning at her, so she finally had to say something. "Are you going to continue now?"

"Hmm? Oh. Right."

Blessedly, he picked up where he left off, and by the time they were curled up looking out of the window, Avery wasn't worried anymore.

Even if this was the last system she saw, even if she died trying, she knew the Force led her where she needed to be. She and Atton were doing what was necessary. She couldn't see the future of the galaxy any more than she could see the present form of the stars outside. But she'd forgotten that one of the most brilliant strategists in history was out there with a purpose.

And Revan needed her.

So Avery was ready.


End file.
